Damned Saint
by Nancie
Summary: Moving across the continent isn't the hardest thing Faith Rossdale has to deal with. After finding out her lover, Paul, is werewolf, she thought that was the only thing that was mythical in her life. But boy, was she wrong.
1. Loneliness : Faith POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Okay, Second Fanfic.**_

_**It's a Paul imprint story, introducing my own character. I felt like I was stuck with all these characters already made up, and I just wanted some new clay to mold. So here's a summary of my character.**_

_******Originally, this fanfiction was called 'Have Faith in Love', but it has been changed to 'Damned Saint'****  
**_

_**Faith London Rossdale is one of the most loving people you will ever meet. With her long brown hair and red streaks, she's a funny girl that doesn't take life too seriously. She's got this gray eyes that pierce into your soul, but they are filled with nothing but goodness. She's a 4'10 fool with a medium tan, who moved to the La Push area from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, with her parents because her mother wants to start a small fabric store in a small town. Even though she misses all her friends, including her best friend and favorite gay Glenn, Faith is open to meeting new friends, but not at first. There is a group that Faith doesn't want to be friends with. The feared "La Push gang" she's heard so much of. **_

_**I've had this fanfiction on my mind for a while, so I thought, why not?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I don't own anything except for Faith! (Yess…..)**_

_**Faith POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty

_Mother Teresa_

La Push.

It literally is on the edge of Washington. I thought my mom was exaggerating, but really she wasn't. Why we left Canada, I don't know. But I hated it. I couldn't believe that my mom wanted to move half way across the state line, just so she could live in a small town. I've never been a small town girl. I've lived in Toronto my whole life. My home was a 10 minute walk from the CN Tower and the Rogers Centre. But Toronto natives still called it Skydome. I knew the best cupcake store there, and I remembered every spot I could hide in when I was at the Eaton Centre. It was the best life and it was my life. It wasn't fair that we had to leave. So maybe we had rain here or there, but it wasn't like La Push. I heard that it wouldn't stop raining in La Push, and it probably got sun 6 times a year.

My fingers on my left hand twisted my ring on my right hand. I've had this ring ever since I was little. It's an oval-shaped ring starting from my knuckle and ending off at my joint in my ring finger. When I turned 10, my mom told me to put on the ring, and never take it off. I thought that when I got older I would take it off, since it would get small. But for some strange reason, it never did. My fingers actually stayed that skinny, or the ring grew. It was black oval stone, giving it mystery, and glossy, giving it glam. The charcoal silver holding it together accented my skin perfectly. It was simple, yet interesting. It was me, in a ring. My mom has one the same shape, only hers is pure silver, yet with a vibrant blue oval stone. She is a calm and bubbly person, and the ring only repeats her personality. I've never seen my mom angry. Ever.

Speaking of family. I'm currently sitting in the back seat of my parent's Dodge Charger, with my mom Miriam, and my dad Bruce. I've got my dad's hair colour and height, and my mom's eyes, and facial features. A perfect carbon copy of both of them mixed together. Dad's a really wealthy freelance lawyer, and Mom is a tailor/dressmaker. And speaking of angry, when they told me we were moving from Toronto to a town that had less people than my highschool, I was mad. I was mad that they were taking me away from my life, without even asking me.

I was really going to miss Toronto.

I also was going to miss my friends. Judy, Alicia, and my best friend Glenn. Judy was a really tall blonde that looked like a model, yet she could whoop your ass. Alicia was the shortest out of the group. Really tan with dark brown hair. She was a softie. No one ever understood Glenn except for me. I know how Glenn's mind works. Sure he may be only 16, but he is one wise mother fucker. He has done a lot of things that could make you say 'what?!', but he truly is a lover, not a fighter. The reason me and Glenn met was because he was exactly one day older than me. March 25th was his birthday, and March 26th was mine. When I want to do something, Glenn always says respect your elders. I get mad, and he laughs. But that's when I pull the 'Beauty over Age' card on him. If Glenn were straight, he'd probably be my boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_. The one reason I was glad I left Toronto. My old boyfriend Tommy was a jerk. All through dating him, I felt so lonely. He would never call and wish me goodnight. He would never hug me or hold my hand in public, and after a while, he just stopped loving me altogether. It figures, considering I was his 3rd girlfriend he was dating at the same time as the other two. I heard the other two knew about each other, and all three of the Brady Bunch went on a date together. _Now that's commitment._

We finally arrived to our new home. I opened my car door and clutched my backpack. I got out and took a look at the house. It was probably the biggest one I've seen so far, but it was not exactly how I pictured it. It was a large two door garage white home, with chipped paint everywhere. Vines were climbing up the sides of it, giving it a Jumanji type feel. Nothing like the expensive condo my parents had where everything would work just by touching a screen.

Oh yea, I'm definatley going to miss TO.

"Faith?"

I looked to my mom.

"Sweetheart, when are you going to unpack?"

"The day Glenn goes straight."

My mom sighed, "Faith, love. Just accept the fact that we can't go back."

"Mmmhmmm."

"Faith! Get your suitcase. I'm not bringing this shit up to your room."

Which reminded me of my dad. I liked my dad more than I like my mom. Probably because I'm more like him.

"Coming. So, tell me again why you had to get a house with 5 bedrooms, yet I'm the only one living here? I mean, everyone else is at college."

He laughed, "Because you get to pick which one."

I got excited.

"But that doesn't mean you go and make yourself at home in the master bedroom."

_Shit. He knows me too well._

I tried to play it off, "How do I know which room is which?"

"Because all the doors are closed, and there is one door with a big ass sign on it that says 'Master Bedroom'."

_Ha, my dad and his sarcasm. He would never put a sign up._

"Bruce, must you swear all the time?!"

"Mimi, seriously! The girl's practically an adult. Got to stop treating her like she's 6 years old all the time."

One of the reasons I liked my dad more than my mom was because he didn't see me as Daddy's Little Girl anymore. And for that I was grateful.

"You guys can bitch all you want, I'm going to find my room."

I grabbed my suitcase and started making my way into the house. When I walked through the door, I smiled. It looked really similar to the condo._ Dad must have done it because I missed home. _In front of me was the biggest staircase I have ever seen in my life. It wound all the way around the top level, reaching every door. I dropped my suitcase and examined the rest of the main floor. The living room was the typical shit that I couldn't touch. I peaked my head into the T.V room and danced on the inside. They bought the big screen T.V we couldn't buy because it was a fire hazard to our condo. And they got the movie theatre chairs. Sweet. I made my way into the kitchen and squealed. It was huge, and everything was stainless steel. It had the biggest fridge with a drawer freezer. And the double decker stoves that I love the most. _Oh I can't wait to start baking._

I picked my jaw off the floor, and made my way up the stairs, dragging my bag along the stairs. I stopped at the top and went to look at the rooms. I saw the sign to my parent's room and laughed. _He did put a sign up_. I opened the door. Sure enough, they had a big ass room. _Lucky_. I closed the door and went to the room next to my parents' room. I wouldn't dream of having a room beside my parents, but I wanted to see what I was missing out on. Clearly nothing, since the room was too small for me. The next two rooms afterwards were craptastic, so I moved to the other side of the top level, hoping that the last room would be my room. I opened the door, and my bag slipped off my back.

My room was amazing. The white walls didn't seem bland in my room. The dark cherry red desk that was on the wall opposite of the window had a brand new Macbook Air on it, along with a photoprinter and scanner. The wall to the left of the desk had the door on this side. And also, a large flat screen T.V. My new king size bed was facing the T.V. It was crisp white, with a down comforter. I moved the sheets to press into the mattress. It was the memory foam ones I've always wanted. I walked to the window, and realized I had my own little terrace. I opened the French doors and walked onto the balcony, which was facing the front of my house. I had my own little table and chair off to the side. A tree with apples on it was leaning into the balcony. I took one of the apples in my hand and examined it. A perfect red apple.

I started to walk backwards into the room. It was perfect.

"So how you like the room?"

I jumped and turned around to see my parents at the door with smiles on their faces.

I had to smile too, "I absolutely love it!"

My dad started to laugh, "See Mims?! I told you she'd pick this room."

Then I realized what my dad did. He made all the rooms look bad so I would pick this one. It was the farthest away from their room, giving each other privacy. I had everything I needed in this room. And I had my own little getaway where maybe in the middle of the night I needed some fresh air. They were just trying to make my stay here in La Push as comfortable as possible. I absolutely felt guilty that I was acting like a bitch to them. Maybe I should just accept my new life here.

I walked up to them both and gave them a hug, "You guys are right. I'll just learn to love it here in La Push."

My mom got excited, "Oh sweetheart! Trust me! You won't regret it!"

"Come on, Miriam; let's give our daughter some space."

After they left, I walked out to my balcony and sat on my comfy chair. I had the perfect room, with the most perfect view of nature. I could see far into the depths of the trees from where I was. It seemed like I had everything I wanted. But I was lonely. I didn't have any new friends in this new town. _Maybe I'll go by the pet store and get a puppy. Mom won't mind, she loves dogs._ Well, I still feel lonely. Maybe I felt this way because I haven't been loved by someone as often as I'd like. I just needed someone to hold me, or someone to serenade me. A lover who would kiss me like he would never see me again. Just to feel the affection I deserve. I've been used and cheated on by too many boys, that I just feel incomplete. The more I thought about my other half, the more it hurt to be lonely. I shed a few tears, and wiped them away as quickly as I could. No one has seen me cry. Not even my parents. And no one should.

I wish Glenn was here. If he was, I could just picture him telling me 'Girl! What you need to do is get off your ass, put on some sexy booty shorts, a tight tank top, some motha fucking red heels and get to the club, hoe!'. I laughed a bittersweet laugh. Glenn would know just what to say to get me in a better mood. If Judy was here, she's probably say the same thing. And if Alicia was here, she'd be the one bringing the tequila. Thinking about them just made me miss them more

God, I hate feeling lonely.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want more of it?**_

_**Review.**_

_**xoxo N.**_


	2. Loneliness : Paul POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**This is Paul's POV.**_

_**It sort of intertwines with my other fanfiction, "Choking on Air."**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I only own Faith! Maybe Seth's imprint when I decide who she is.**_

_**Paul POV

* * *

**_

It is loneliness that makes the loudest noise. This is true of men as of dogs

_Eric Hoffer_

The sun was starting to set. I spent the day with Embry and Angela today. When Embry imprinted on Angela a couple of weeks ago, the loneliness started to creep up on me. The way Embry looks at Angela makes me envy them. My biggest wish is to look at a woman like that. To imprint on a beautiful being. But yet, I haven't yet.

_Make my life any worse, God?_

Sam imprinted on Emily way before I became a werewolf. I was glad that at the time, I didn't have to see what haunts my dreams. When Jared looked at Kim for the first time in English class, my chest started to hurt. The way he looks at her makes me ache more for my own imprint. I prayed that I would never have to see that again, but behold, Jacob imprinted on Izzy at the bonfire. It made me have more insecurities than usual. And when Quil imprinted on Claire on the fucking same day as Jacob, I thought I would go crazy. I mean, Quil imprinted on a _two year old_. Seriously?! Just my luck. I was the first one besides Sam to phase and I haven't imprinted, yet the first day Quil turns into one of us, he gets Claire! And Seth and Leah have imprinted too! Well, not Leah. She's still bitchy about the whole Sam leaving her shit. But now that she's a werewolf, she knows why Sam left her. Still, it sucks to be her. It sucks to be us. The ones out of the whole pack that haven't imprinted. Jesus, this shit is fucking ridiculous!

_Whoa man. Calm down. You're just going to make yourself worse._

_What the fuck, Jared?! Get out of my head!_

_Paul, I said calm down! We're just changing shifts._

I was too angry to phase. _Fuck it; I'll take your shift._

_No man, it's okay. Sleep it off._

_I said I'll take your shift! _I mentally shouted.

_Okay Paul! Take my God damn shift._

I felt his mind leave my own, and somewhat relaxed. I couldn't get mad at Jared, because he was right. I should calm down. It's just a sensitive area when it comes to the imprinting. I've dated girls here or there, but I just felt this loneliness inside of me. And when I heard of this 'imprinting' thing, I just had this hope that I would find my girl soon. Day after day, I'd look at girls in my school and yet I'm out of luck. I've done it for so long, I've just gotten angry at myself for not finding her. Maybe that's why I'm quick tempered. They guys tease me saying that the reason I haven't imprinted is because I'm gay or something like that. I get pretty pissed at them, but I know that they're just joking around. Maybe one day I'll find her, but for now, fuck it. I'm gonna enjoy my pain.

I howled into the night, causing birds to fly out of their nests. I laughed at that. I was angry and mean to everything around me.

What if I was mean and angry around my imprint? What if I was mean or angry _towards_ my imprint? The thought scared me shitless. If I was mean towards my imprint, I could scare her off, making me feel worse than I did before I met her.

I was so scared at that fact, I ran. I didn't care where I ran off too. I just ran. I know Sam would be mad at me for leaving my post, but I just needed to move my legs. My sweet dream in life was to imprint. Now I just figured out my worst nightmare. Scaring my imprint away from me.

_Paul._

Shit. It's Sam.

_Sam, I'm sorry I left my post, just let me explain-_

_Paul it's okay. I was listening in on your meltdown._

_What?! For how long?!_

_The first thing I heard was we think you're gay._

Crap. So he heard my biggest fear.

_That I did, Paul._

I mentally sighed, _Sam. I'm scared. I really am. I know how you love Emily. I've seen that in your mind. But Sam, we're different. You are the calmest person I know, and I'm a bull seeing red. What if I treat my imprint like that? What if I hurt her?_

_Paul, listen to me. Once you imprint, everything will change. Trust me, it will fall into place._

I'll believe him for now. _Thanks Sam._

_Anytime Paul. Now would you stop wasting time and get your ass back to the post?_

_Coming master._

Sam was laughing as he phased back.

I was about to leave my area, when I heard sniffles. Curious, I followed the sound.

The sound led me to the biggest house in La Push. There were people always coming in and out of that house, remodeling it from the inside lately. I think their name was the Rossdales. I know that the woman's name is Miriam, but her husband Bruce calls her Mimi. I knew they had a daughter. I didn't know her name. It was something like Hope or Joy or some shit along the lines of that. I looked on the balcony to see the girl crying. Boy, was she pretty. It looked like she was a brunette. She wasn't as tan as us Quileute people, but she was an average tan. Kind of like a Colombian. Maybe she is Colombian, I'm not sure. She was truly a cutie. Her body looks tight. Maybe I'd consider dating her. But why was she crying? Probably because she left her old town for a new one. Sucks to be her.

_Paul! Would you get back to your post?!_

Fuck man. _I'm coming, Sam!_

I made it back to my post with a human Sam waiting, "Paul. For Christ's Sake, stay in your post."

I nodded.

"And stop dreaming about the new girl. You can dream all you want later. I heard she's going to the rez school."

Great. I guess.

After that, Sam left. Leaving me with my worry. Tomorrow I'd be surrounded by idiots who are in love, and yet I'm going to be the only one who doesn't have someone to think about all day. I'm going to be the only one who didn't imprint. I'm going to be the only one who still is waiting for my soul mate.

God, I hate being lonely.

* * *

_**So Faith and Paul have the exact same feeling. They hate being lonely.**_

_**Well, not for long.**_

_**(I know. Really short chapter, but what can I say? Paul's not important right now.)**_

_**Review?**_

_**xoxo N.**_


	3. First Sight : Faith POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Okay so I died when I saw this quote that I was going to use for Faith, but I decided it best suited Paul.**_

_**BTW, If you're wondering about my fanfiction "Choking on Air", there seems to be a problem with the uploading. I'll try to work my way around it, but for now, here's this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I only own Faith London Rossdale.**_

_**Faith POV

* * *

**_

We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken

_Fydor Dostoevsky_

I woke up really early in the morning to realize that I really hate early mornings in La Push.

It was completely dark outside. Not like Toronto mornings, when before the clouds came in there was sun around 6 am. But oh, not in Washington. I actually had to turn on my light to get ready. I walked into my personal bathroom to take a shower. After I was done with the lilac honey-do smelling shampoo and conditioner, I got out of the shower to blow dry and straighten my hair. After an hour in the bathroom, I went into my closet and picked out a gray tank top with a purple checkered farmer's style shirt with the sleeves ending at my shoulder. It was long enough to cover my butt, which I liked. I thought I should wear my faded blue jeans, when I saw my yellow skinny jeans calling my name. I couldn't resist so I put them on, and topped them off with my black stilettos. I grabbed my TNA tote, and was heading for the door. I stopped and realized I have to walk to school today. I ran back, took off my stilettos, threw them in my bag, and grabbed my black flats.

I made my way down the stairs, and saw the note on the fridge.

_Faith,_

_Your mom insists you eat the oatmeal. If you want to dispose of it, I'd say you throw it down the toilet. That way she won't know. Doughnuts are hidden behind the wall of cereal in the cabinet._

_Get fat like me._

_-Dad_

I laughed. My dad was probably the coolest and most laid back person I know.

I moved the Lucky Charms out of the way, and there was a Boston cream, and a honey cruller, my two favorite doughnuts. _That jerk! I knew he would make me decide._

I gave up and yanked the honey cruller. I put the Lucky Charms back, took the oatmeal out of the fridge and poured it in the garbage.

I noticed the ridiculous amount of muffins I made yesterday and took one for on the way to school.

_Well, might as well start walking to school_. If the school starts at 8:20, that means I've got around 40 minutes to get to school, grab my schedule, and make my way to class.

My parents showed me where the school was and the quickest way to get there. I started walking that path, and I thought about yesterday. Would I get anyone interested in me today? Probably. I'm the new girl in this small town. I sighed, I hope people do treat me good. And I hope I actually do get someone to love me. I want new friends too. It sucks being lonely.

Before I knew it, I crossed the fence and walked onto the La Push High School property.

It was 8:05 and no one was outside of the building. I quickly switched my shoes, and walked into the building. No one was in the halls. I made my way to the office, and went up to the secretary. She was a pudgy woman, with coppery skin that made me jealous. Her black hair with gray in it only added to her character. She seemed loving, yet she worked a ton of hours. I could tell by the hunch in her back.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?"

I tried to swallow my nervousness, "Hi. I'm Faith Rossdale. I'm new here."

He laughed, "Of course! Well, I'm Ms. Tuttle, the secretary. We've been expecting you for a while. Everyone has gotten to know your parents and they are absolutely lovely. And your mother was right. You look exactly like both of you parents."

I tried to smile, "Yea. I'm basically 50/50 of them both."

She smiled. "Well, here is your schedule and a map of the school. Once you find your first class, it gets easier to find the rest of your way. Give this slip to your teachers for them to sign and bring this back to me by the end of the day."

"Okay. Thank you Ms. Tuttle."

"See you soon, dear."

I was about to leave when I remembered something, "Oh Ms. Tuttle, does school start earlier than 8:20?"

She laughed, "No dear. It's just that everyone gets to class early. Our hall monitors are strict, and no one wants detention. Here, I'll give you a hall pass for today. Return it to me with your slip later today."

I grabbed the pass, and thanked her as I left.

I looked at my first class. Hospitality. Yes! Cooking. Just what I needed to start my day.

Mapping out where the hospitality was on the map, I followed my way to the classroom.

As I entered the class, everyone was laughing and talking to each other. After they saw me, it became silent.

Then the whispers came.

"Who is she?" "Where is she from?" "Is she seriously wearing yellow pants?!" "Whoa, she's hot." "A non native? Seriously?!"

The worst ones went something along the lines of, "Wow. What a slut."

I looked down at what I was wearing. The only skin that was showing was my neck, face, forearms, and the tops of my feet. It hurt that people judged me before they even knew me. I was a slut because I was wearing stilettos? Wow. That's nice.

I walked up to the teacher and gave her my slip.

"Oh. You're the new girl. I was wondering when you showed up. I'm Mrs. Burr, and trust me, you'll love hospitality. Well class hasn't started, so you can introduce yourself."

_No. Please don't make me stand in front of the whole class-_

"Everyone! Listen up. This is Faith, our new student here. Please bring your attention to her, and her alone."

_Wonderful._

I cleared my throat, "Um, Hi. I'm Faith. I just moved here from Toronto-"

"Isn't Toronto known for the most hookers on record?" One of the girls who whispered a nasty thing cut me off.

The whole class laughed, but I continued. I'll prove to her that I'm no weak girl.

"And my passion is baking."

"Oh wow! We've got ourselves a Duff Goldman!"

They laughed even harder.

That's it.

I walked up to her, "Listen. I walked into this room without saying a word, and yet you're here judging me like I've got the word 'slut' written on my forehead."

She laughed, "I can tell if people are sluts are not."

She thinks she can profile someone, like me?

Profiling people has always been a talent of mine. I study the way people act, and I've gotten so good at it; you'd think I'm a physic.

"Really? Tell me, what makes me a slut?"

She looked me up and down, "Your hair. And your shoes."

_Idiot,_ "Well, guess what?"

I took a good look at her. By the way she styles her hair, the clothes she wore, her position facing me, the tone in her voice, all of her notebooks, and her attitude, I summed her up.

"What?"

"At least I'm not some needy ex-girlfriend that failed grade 9 because she was pregnant."

The whole class gasped at the same time. The girl, I was talking to was shocked that I knew all these things about her.

"Who told you?! Who told you about those things?!"

My rant calmed down. I hated when my profiling cut deep into people.

"No one did. I just know. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in front of everyone, but you probably know how it feels to be judged. To be called a slut because you got pregnant so young. Do you want to be this kind of role model for your child? You should be a better person than this."

I saw her start to cry, and I came around to give her a hug. The whole class was in complete shock. Here I was, at my first day of school, and I already knew one of the secrets buried deep underneath the school's gossip, without anyone telling me.

Mrs. Burr finally spoke up, "Girls? Do you need time alone?"

I looked to the teacher. I could tell Mrs. Burr was compassionate towards her students. By the aging of her eyes, I knew that she was getting old with her husband. The way she acts towards her students seems to me she can't have kids of her own.

I nodded, "We'll leave."

I grabbed my bag off the floor, and the girl did the same. We both walked out into the hallway, and made out way outside.

She sniffled, "I'm Adrianna."

I smiled, "Well you know my name."

She giggled slightly, "Do you want to sit down?"

I agreed, and we went to sit towards the benches. I sat close to her, and she had her arms crossed over her stomach.

I wanted to start conversation, "So, is your child a boy or a girl?"

She sniffled, "A boy."

"What's his name?"

She smiled, "Caleb."

She dug through her bag and pulled out her wallet. In it, was the cutest baby boy I've ever seen. His chubby cheeks complimented his short noir hair. His brown eyes were filled with love and wonder.

"He's really handsome."

Her hands retreated back over her stomach. "He takes after his father," she smiled bittersweet.

"Who's his father?"

She took a deep breath, "Lawrence. He's a senior. You'll know who he is at lunch."

It was a quiet silence after that.

She spoke up, "How did you know I was pregnant?"

"Well it's easy. You're doing it right now."

She seemed confused, "What did I do?"

I pointed to her arms, "That. You're protectively covering your stomach. Seeming like a child is still in there. It's a maternal thing to do. And by the fact you seem a little too old to be in a grade 11 class, I figured your freshman year was your bomb."

She looked amazed that I knew all these things about her, "So, what are you doing right now? Reading my body language?"

"Exactly."

"Wow, I wish I could read body language."

I laughed, "You can. It's not that hard."

She rolled her eyes, "That's what you say."

"No, no, no. You just have to pay attention. Let's see, what can we use as an example?"

She thought for a minute, "How about when you're lonely?"

My smile faltered immediately. I was lonely. I was extremely lonely. I guess this is a perfect example.

"Yea, that's exactly it. See when I'm lonely, I get this feeling inside my stomach, so I push my legs towards my chest, and tighten my arms between my legs and stomach," I made myself start to feel lonely, which wasn't hard. Then my legs moved by themselves. The aching feeling in my stomach was getting worse, knowing I was vulnerable in front of someone I just met.

She seemed like she was getting it, "Oh I see. And when you're in a good mood, you're posture is kind of straighter, and you seem to have this spring in your step."

I smiled, trying to banish my feeling my crossing my legs, "See? It's not so hard."

She laughed, "You're right."

We stayed silent for a while, but Adrianna spoke up, "You don't seem as bad as I thought. You seem… nice."

I smiled, "Thanks."

She came back to the point before, asking me a bunch of questions about profiling, when we realized that class was almost over, and we had to go to second period. Luckily, we both had English with Mr. Garen. She said that he was a mean old bloke that no one liked. And she was right, he was a mean son of a bitch. It was because he was divorced once or twice with a kid that probably ignored him. The whole period was Adrianna and I bashing the poor professor. Adrianna introduced me to her best friend, Layla, which I had fifth period Gym with. After English, I went to Calculus. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good. My teacher Mr. Fox tried to be funny, but you didn't have to profile him to know he was a high school nerd. History flew by, and when Gym came up, I had fun with tennis, and got to know Layla more. She was a laid back person who didn't mind being criticized, but she was very protective. She told me she had a little brother in a younger grade, and I put two and two together and realized her little brother was being bullied. Gym finished, and Layla showed me the way to sixth period.

This happened to be lunch.

Everyone was talking about the new girl. At first they said it was hard to spot her, but people just said 'look for the yellow skinny pants. You'll find her'. I laughed. It was actually a good idea to wear an abnormal colour of pants today.

I met up with Adrianna who insisted I called her Andy from now on, saying that only her friends can call her Andy. I smiled, I made two friends on my first day.

I walked into the cafeteria with Andy while Layla got a big tray of food and all eyes were on me.

Andy spoke up, "What the fuck you guys looking at?"

Everyone turned to their table and started talking. Andy pulled my arm and dragged me towards a table, with Layla at it already. I saw a burly guy in the middle of the senior table. That must be Lawrence. They were looking at me from the corner of their eye.

"Don't mind them. They stop staring if you punch a kid out."

I laughed, "That's how I got people to start staring at me at my old school."

Andy laughed to, but Layla didn't.

"Lays, what's wrong?"

Layla spoke up, "The La Push Gang is here."

"Huh?"

Layla pointed them out, and I turned around. There were 6 boys and 2 girls sitting at that table she pointed too.

I put my ears to Layla, still staring at the group, "Is that them?"

She whispered in my ear, "Just the guys. They are seriously some bad trouble."

By the way they were sitting, they could hear us. I didn't know how, but I just knew that they were listening.

"Care to explain them to me?"

"Well. The one that's closest to you, with the green shirt on? That's Jacob. He's dating this senior at Forks High. And so is the guy next to him, Embry. They are best friends with Quil, the one with the blue shirt on. They used to be just the three of them, but then they joined up with the guy sitting next to Jacob, which is Jared, and Seth, which is next to the girl who's next to Jared."

"Which is?"

"Kim, Jared's girlfriend."

"And the other one that's sitting beside Seth is?"

"Lizzy. Kim's best friend. Also Seth's girlfriend."

I understood them now. Lizzy, Kim, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth, and…

"Who's the bull?"

_They_ looked curious.

"I'm sorry?"

"That guy," I pointed him out, "He's attacking the plate like it hurt him."

At that moment, they all started to laugh, which proved that they could hear me. The guy looked at me with anger in his eyes, when suddenly, he changed his expression and position. His stance turned from raging wolf to helpless puppy. The grip on his fork seemed to loosen drastically. His eyes turned from evil, to care and love.

Love?

Oh dear Lord.

My father was right. There is such a thing as love at first sight.

I've fallen in love with an extremely bad boy.

But I didn't care. I wasn't lonely anymore.

"That's Paul. He's angry all the time. Probably because he hasn't gotten laid in a while."

Paul. It fits him perfectly.

So he's lonely too.

After all this time I've been lonely, I've find somebody to love.

And the thought scared the hell out of me.

I grabbed my bag. Layla noticed, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just. I'm kind of," I couldn't find the words; "I'm not feeling well. I just need some air. I'll be back."

I left the cafeteria and walked towards the benches I sat at with Andy earlier today. I crossed my arms over my chest, and breathe deeply. Would I be able to love to my fullest? Could I? Did this Paul even love me? No. There is no such thing as love at first sight. I'm just setting myself up for failure. Mom says I do that a lot.

"Hi."

I turned around to see-

"I'm Paul."

* * *

_**Don't worry! It doesn't end there.**_

_**It just leads off of Paul's POV.**_

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N**_


	4. First Sight : Paul POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Here's Paul's POV.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I own Faith, Andy, Layla, and Lizzy only. God I rule.**_

_**Paul POV

* * *

**_

Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction.

_Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

Great. School.

The one time of the day I wish I was sleeping.

I was such an idiot to take Jared's shift. I only got thirty minutes of sleep this morning. I was still late, so I didn't even bother going to first or second. I slept through third, and didn't pay attention at all in fourth, and fifth was a movie. I love videos in class. I can't get in trouble for sleeping.

By the time lunch came, I was pissed that I couldn't sleep more. I bought my tower of food and choked it down.

Quil nudged me, "Dude, chew your food."

I swallowed, "Fuck off."

He put his hands up in defense "Whoa man, calm down."

Jake ignored us, "So Sam said that we have a meeting around 10. So don't be late, _Paul_."

I got pissed, "What the fuck, man?! It was one time!"

Everyone looked at me.

"Okay, maybe two."

Jared shook his head, "Dude. You're late all the time. The meetings start at 10. You come in after dawn."

"Whatever, man. I won't be late."

I didn't even realize the new girl came into the cafeteria. I already saw her, nothing special. Great body though. The whole pack looked at her. I did too. She was wearing a purple shirt and… yellow pants?! Seriously?! This girl is a freak! And she's wearing some really high heels. The girl is a crazy freak.

The chick who got pregnant was hanging out with her. I don't know why. Maybe they both were pregnant. Then again, she's got a really flat stomach so I don't think she was ever pregnant.

"What the fuck you guys looking at?"

Everyone didn't want to get on her bad side, so they just went back to their food. I was already half done my food.

"Man. Why is the new chick hanging out with Adrianna?" Embry said.

"Faith."

We all looked at Kim.

Embry was confused, "The new girl has faith in Andy?"

_Isn't that her name?_

Kim rolled her eyes, "Her name is Faith."

_Yes! I was right!_

Jacob kept on asking Kim questions, "And how would you know that?"

"Cause I have the same hospitality class as her."

Jacob gave her a look saying 'continue'.

Kim exhaled, "Adrianna was being a bitch to Faith, calling her a slut. Faith came straight up to her and told her quote in quote 'at least I'm not some needy ex-girlfriend that failed grade 9 because she was pregnant'."

They all gasped, I just shook my head.

Quil wanted to know more, "Who told her that?"

"No one did. Apparently she read Adrianna's body language and figured it out. She tried it on some other kids who asked her, and she got their personalities dead on."

Whoa. She is a freak. A freak with a nice body. And she can read body language. Hope she can read the language of Big Paul.

Andy told Faith, "Don't mind them. They stop staring if you punch a kid out."

Faith laughed, which sounded annoying, "That's how I got people to start staring at me at my old school."

She decked someone? Figures, considering she's built for a chick.

I heard that chick, I think her name was Lilly or Layla say, "The La Push Gang is here."

The guys stayed quiet, trying to listen to what she was going to say. I could care less. Kim and Lizzy questioned it at first, but then shrugged and went into their own conversation. The girl explained to Faith that we were apparently trouble. _If only she knew_. Then she went on explaining which one was which. When she made it to Quil, she switched sides, skipping me. _Good,_ _I don't want Faith to know me._

I heard Faith say, "Who's the bull?"

What the fuck? What bull?

"I'm sorry?"

"That guy," she pointed to me, "He's attacking the plate like it hurt him."

The guys thought that was hilarious, and they started to laugh like idiots. Kim and Lizzy were confused, and I was pissed off. No shorty was going to show me up. I looked directly into her eyes with a fire raging through me. But suddenly the fire died down. I took a good look at the beauty looking directly at me. She had the most beautiful gray eyes. I've never seen gray eyes, and I've always thought that they were cold and syndical. But she made them seem so loving and warm. I was right about her hair colour, but it had red streaks running everywhere through it. It made her seem mystical, and I loved it. Her skin was perfect, not a blemish in sight, and she was wearing no make-up, just how I like my girls. Natural and real. Her lips seemed so kissable, and when I thought back to her laugh, it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

Did I just…

Imprint?

The feeling made my heart soar. My dream has come true. I have someone to love. And she's all mine.

There was something in her dreamy gray eyes. Like… fear.

That brought my heart down. My nightmare has come true as well. I've scared my imprint away.

She looked away, and I just wanted to go over there and pulled those eyes towards my own. The only thing that was stopping me was knowing that I was the one behind her fear.

She gathered her bag, and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Layla asked. _I can't believe I remember her name._

"I just. I'm kind of," it killed me to know I caused her to leave, "I'm not feeling well. I just need some air. I'll be back."

She left the cafeteria with horror in her eyes.

Jared snorted, "Wow Paul. You haven't even met the girl and you scared the shit out of her. That's a record, bro."

I realized that no one noticed I imprinted. That made me so angry.

Lizzy put her hand on my own. I looked at her and she nodded, letting me know that she saw what went through my eyes. She probably remembered the way Seth looked at her and put two and two together.

At least someone knows.

She tilted her head towards the door, "Go. She needs you."

The guys seemed confused, but I understood. Even though my imprint is scared, probably because of me, she needs me, Even if she likes it or not.

Lizzy just gave me the push I needed. I smiled to her. And the guys were star struck.

I never smiled.

"Thanks Lizzy."

I got up to leave and heard the guys calling out to me, "Paul! Where you going?"

I ignored them and searched for Faith. Faith. God, I love that name now. It's like my ecstasy. When I spotted Faith, my heart melted. Her long red and brown hair flowed down her back like a river. Her shoulders were hunched over, and I heard her heart beat faster than normal. I almost turned around and headed back, but I remembered that was my imprint that needed me. If I scared her or not, I still needed to try.

"Hi."

She was a little jumpy, but she turned around.

"I'm Paul."

She seemed uneasy, and that drove me insane. But she responded, "I'm Faith. But I guess you already knew that."

I had to laugh, "Yea. It's not everyday a Colombian comes to school wearing yellow pants and stilettos."

"Arab."

What?

"I'm Arabic. Well, half. My mom is Arabic, but my dad is a Native Canadian."

She's half Indian?!

"So, you're what? Arabic and Indian?"

She laughed. It was music to my ears, "Yep."

The thought made me smile. She was half Indian, and my mom would love that I've got someone who is close to our heritage. And she's Arabic. She's a crazy son a bitch too! God, she's perfect.

"Why are you standing there? Come and sit with me." She patted the spot beside her.

That made me smile. She didn't seem scared anymore. I moved towards her and sat down. She seemed hesitant.

I had to ask, "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, "Andy and Layla are going to be upset."

The thought had me mad, "Why? You're not doing anything wrong!"

She got even more scared, "Paul, calm down. It's nothing big!"

I realized I was getting mad over stupid things. I didn't want to scare her more!

She laughed nervously, "They're just scared that you'll hurt me cause you're apart of 'The La Push Gang'."

That got me madder, but I had to stay calm. I really need to work on my temper.

So I shook it off with a laugh, "But don't worry. You don't seem so bad."

I didn't believe her, "And how would you know?"

She sighed, "I'm profiling you."

She actually could?

"You're quick tempered. You've always been. Probably because your dad is quick tempered too. But lately it's been getting worse. Probably because you're surrounded by happy people, and you're not happy."

She was right on the dot. I guess she's got a gift.

She looked at me with worry filled eyes, waiting for my response. I found my new weakness. Her eyes. I took a deep breath and answered her.

"You're right."

I thought that she would act all happy, but she was genuinely worried, "What's bothering you Paul?"

I wish I could tell her that I need her. And that I love her from the moment my eyes met hers. But I didn't want to freak her out. I've already done too much of that.

"I just have some problems to deal with, Faith."

She frowned, but masked it instantly. I wanted to know why she did that. I wanted to know why she hid her sad emotions from not just me, but from everyone close to her. It seems like she lets people in, but she's never let someone into her soul as deeply as I would like. She's probably never experienced love.

She was probably lonely too.

"Paul,"

Yes angel?

"Paul, stop thinking so hard. I've got to get to class."

I realized I was completely zoned out, and snapped out of it. I couldn't leaver her. Not just yet, "What's your next class?"

"Uhm, Physics with Ms. Mure."

_God kind of loves me today_, "That's my next class, too. Then I've got a spare last period."

"Seriously?"

I nodded.

"Do you drive?"

_Where was she going with this? _"Yea. My truck is in the parking lot,"

She seemed to get excited, "Do you think you could drive me home? I've got a spare last period too, and I don't have a car yet."

I was shocked that she walked from her house to the school. She had the house on top of the hillside of La Push, which is the furthest home from the school, "You walked here?!"

She smiled a small smile, "I guess I did."

I was amazed that she could make it. She was a small girl, with small legs. She probably must have woken up really early to get to school, "You probably had to get up early. When did you wake up? Five?"

She laughed, "Actually at six. But I left around 7:40ish. I'm just fast for a short person. Now come on."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the seat. I thought I would have died. She's holding my hand, pulling me back into the cafeteria.

With the whole pack in there.

Oh crap.

"Um, Faith? I know another way to the class. Without going through the caf."

She seemed hurt by this, but covered it up again. "Oh, okay then. Lead the way."

I pulled her around to the entrance which not a lot of people used, and brought her towards the science department. We got into the Physics class, where only a couple of people were in there.

I looked to Faith to ask her a question, when I truly saw her sadness with no mask to cover it. She seemed truly hurt that I avoided people seeing us hanging out together. I may not have scared her, but I hurt her to the extreme. I told myself I wouldn't hurt my imprint, and yet here I am, watching her on the verge of crying.

I needed her to be happy, but I didn't think her sitting beside me was the best thing for her right now. But I'm a selfish prick.

"Want to sit beside me?"

She looked at me with hopeful eyes. Damn did it feel good to be selfish right now.

She nodded, and I pulled her toward the back as people started to fill up the classroom. I took another look at Faith. She was truly the most beautiful woman I have ever scene, inside and out. She knew everything about everyone, but only a few knew about her. She seemed to be in pain. Not physical pain, but emotional pain. She moved across North America from a big city to a small town forced to make new friends while leaving old friends behind. And she hasn't even settled down into her home yet. She truly is strong. Maybe that's why she's sad all the time. Even when she looked upset, she was still beautiful.

Jared and Kim walked in giggling at each other as they walked in, and when they spotted me sitting beside Faith, let alone actually sitting beside someone, they were surprised to say the least. Jared questioned me, and I nodded. He smiled and mouthed 'about time',

He was right. It was about damn time.

* * *

_**Awwww! So sweet. Paul is turning into a softie. But his fear is causing him to be a doofus.**_

_**Hopefully they get together soon.**_

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	5. Hope : Faith POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Okay so I know. I'm writing too much of this story. But it's a baby, and I need to work on it. Plus, I'm still plotting what I'm going to write for Choking on Air. Trust me, it's going to be FIREEEE.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I own all the characters that are not from Twilight.**_

_**Faith POV**_

* * *

A sobering thought: what if, at this very moment, I am living up to my full potential?

_Jane Wagner_

The conversation with Paul was more than expected. He was actually just a broken soul. I tried profiling Paul, but he was hard to read. He put up a lot of barriers and walls around him, guarding himself. I wanted to know why he was protecting himself. Or what he was protecting himself from. It was probably because he was afraid of being seen in public with me, like Tommy.

My heart seemed to ease a little when he asked me to sit next to him in Physics. And when his friend Jared came in and spotted him, he smiled and mouthed 'about time'.

About time?

Wait. Is the reason Paul is so angry because he's lonely? Like me?

Does he believe in love at first sight to?

The feeling made my heart beat really fast.

Paul seemed worried, "Are you feeling okay?"

I looked at him. He was worried about me. He cared about me.

He completely believes in love at first sight.

_Faith, don't jump the gun. You've only known him for twenty minutes. _Oh shut up, you annoy conscious. I have hope in love at first sight. My parents fell in love the moment they saw each other. Nothing stopped them from being together. Both of my parents' families don't like each other because they are not the same culture. The only thing they have in common is me. My grandparents, uncles, and aunts on both sides of the family love me. I have hope for them too, that one day; we'll all be a big, huge, family.

I completely became oblivious to Paul, "Faith? Hello? Are you okay?"

I smiled a loving smile, "I'm completely fine, Paulie."

He smiled too.

"Yea, _Paulie, _she's a-okay!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see Jared and Kim sitting behind us. Jared was laughing, and Kim was smiling at me. Paul got up and picked Jared up and had him in a sleeperhold. Jared was trying to fight how off, and I just sat there, rolling my eyes.

Kim spoke to me, "They're always acting like this."

"Really? Gosh, how do you live with them!"

She laughed, "You learn to love them."

She extended her hand, "Kim."

I reached towards her hand with mine and shook it, "Faith. You're in my Hospitality class, right?"

She nodded, "I'm trying to learn how to cook and bake. The whole pack- I mean, the whole _gang _hangs out all the time, and we have breakfast together. I want to help my friend Emily with breakfast."

I was curious, "Emily's apart of the gang too? I haven't seen her at school-"

"And you probably won't. She's twenty one. Her fiancée, Sam, is kind of the leader of the gang. He's twenty three."

I understood then, "Oh. Well, I hope I get to meet Emily. I want to share recipes with her."

She seemed happy, "Trust me. You'll meet her soon. So do you really have a passion for baking?"

I nodded, "I bake when I'm bored. My mom says I should become a caterer since I'm so creative."

She was star stuck, "Oh wow. Please help me out in Hospitality?"

I laughed, "Without a doubt I will."

Just then, the teacher walked in, "Come on guys! Don't break the galaxy molds!"

Jared and Paul laughed, "Sorry Ms. Mure."

I looked at the teacher. I felt like I've seen her before. She definitely wasn't Quileute. She had light brown hair, with green eyes, and a pale complexion. She was short, probably as tall as me. She was sarcastic, and witty.

She used to teach my Biology class back in Toronto. My favorite teacher.

I smiled. At least I have someone who's experiencing my pain.

I whispered to Paul, "I'll be right back."

He was hesitant, but he nodded, which only made Paul seem cuter.

Oh wow. I think Paul's cute.

I walked up to the front desk, and gave her my slip. She took it, read it, smiled, and looked up.

"So you're mom is actually becoming a tailor."

I laughed, "I didn't believe it at first."

She laughed too, "I'll stop by you're home later, Faith. I want to say Hi to your mom."

I nodded, "I'll let her know."

Ms. Mure and my mom became friends after a parent-teacher conference. After that, they became friends. I walked back to my desk and Paul looked at me suspiciously the whole entire class. I knew by how he was sitting, he was trying to see if I was looking at him. But I didn't dare. The whole period.

I jumped when the bell rang. It was time for me to go home. I turned to Paul, "Are you still going to drive me home?"

He looked absolutely shocked that I asked him that, "What makes you think that?"

I shrugged, "I just wanted to confirm it."

He picked up his books, "Then let's go."

I picked up my own backpack and headed out of the classroom with Paul. We started walking out the back door when I forgot about the slip.

"Wait! I have to go give this to Ms. Tuttle."

I waved the slip around his face, and he laughed, "Meet you at the front doors?"

I nodded, "It's a race then."

He smiled evilly, "You're on."

I ran back into the building with this new feeling in my legs. It was completely new to me, but I was moving pretty damn fast. I zoomed pass the classes and almost missed the office. I ran in, giving Ms. Tuttle a smile and the slip, and made my way out the door, with my backpack bouncing everywhere. Once I opened the door, Paul was there, in his truck, with a smile on his face.

_The jerk beat me._

I got into his truck with a sad expression, "How come you're so fast?"

He shrugged, "I'm faster than normal."

"Clearly we've established that."

He rolled his eyes, "Where do you live?"

"Um, just go up the hill. It's the big Jumanji house."

"You live in the old beat up house?"

"Well it was until my parents refurbished it."

He looked shocked, "Your parents must be producing money out of their ass."

I laughed, "I know my mom doesn't. Sometimes I wonder if that's how my dad gets paid."

He smiled, "So tell me more about you. I want to know everything."

"So ask me anything."

"Favourite colour?"

"Purple."

"All time favuorite movie?"

"Underworld: Rise of the Lycans."

Paul laughed.

"What?! It's an amazing movie!"

He was still laughing, "The movie… just… brings up… inside jokes…"

"O…kay?"

He swallowed his laughs, "Favourite food?"

"Can't say. I love everything I bake and cook."

"You can cook?!" Paul said excitedly.

"And bake," I added.

Right then I saw my house. I realized that Paul drives like a maniac. But I hadn't realized it because I was so comfortable around him. He parked the car right in front of my door. His eyes roamed my home, curious and wanting.

"I'll see you later, Faith."

I snorted, "Are you busy right now?"

"Um, no-"

"Then you're coming over. No buts."

I got out of the car and walked up to my front door. I dug into my pocket and grabbed the key. When I looked up, I realized Paul was right beside me, and that made me jump.

Paul had super speed. And Paul was as quiet as a mouse. For his height, he should be really clumsy, but I haven't seen anything to insinuate that he was a klutz.

"Sorry," he said.

I smiled at him, "No worries."

I unlocked my door, and walked in. I heard Paul gasp.

I looked to him, "Don't worry. You get used to it."

I walked around the staircase and went into the kitchen. Paul followed me, and I saw him eye the muffins.

I had to laugh, "Take as many as you want. I bake new ones everyday."

His eyes went wide, "Really?!"

I nodded, "You can even take some home."

He smiled like a little kid, "Thanks Fae!"

What?

"It's alright if I call you Fae, right?"

I've never really had a nickname. After all, my name is Faith. It's kind of hard to come up with nicknames.

He was anxious for my answer.

"You can call me Fae if I can call you Paulie," I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed with muffin pieces still in his mouth. I had to laugh too.

"Come on Paulie, let's go to the basement."

I grabbed his hand and made my way to the door of the basement. We passed the ceiling high window, and Paul spotted the pool. His mouth was as wide as a cyclone.

I laughed, "Don't worry Paul. You'll be able to swim in it."

I still dragged him into the basement. If he was freaking over the pool, he'll die when he sees the basement.

I opened the door, and walked through. I saw Paul examine everything. The pool table, the bar, the T.V.s in the upper corners of the room, the very large poker table, and the dart board.

Then Paul looked into my eyes like he did this afternoon. It made me feel wonderful inside.

"Can I move in?"

I burst into giggles, "No. But you can come over whenever. And you could bring the guys too if you want."

"You wouldn't mind them?"

I shook my head, "No. I wouldn't at all."

We ended up going into the T.V. room and started to play Left 4 Dead on my Xbox 360. Paul was pretty good, but I was better. We killed all those stupid zombies, and I laughed when Paul hit the car, starting the alarm, causing all the zombies to attack him. We killed the stupid witch and ended the level when my dad came home.

"Faith, you home?"

Paul froze instantly.

"Paulie, what's the matter?"

He whispered, "Your dad is here. He's gonna shoot me!"

I laughed.

He seemed to be getting mad, "Oh, so you want me to die?!"

"No! My dad just doesn't care. Trust me."

"Faith? Where you at?"

"In the T.V. room with Paul."

Paul shot me a look that said 'why the fuck did you do that?!'

"Oh? Who's this Paul?"

He walked in and saw us sitting on the floor.

"Ah. This is Paul."

Paul looked uneasy, "Hello Mr. Rossdale,"

He laughed, "Call me Bruce, son. Trust me, you don't need to be formal with me."

I smiled. Dad liked him already. I'll make him like Paul more.

"Hey Dad? Paul is a true Quileute."

His eyes seemed to be interested, "Really?"

Paul nodded.

My dad chuckled, "You picked a good one Faith."

I laughed.

Dad grabbed his keys again, "I'm going to the liquor store. Do you want anything Faith?"

"Tequila!"

Paul laughed, "Your dad isn't really going to get you-"

"Do you want the grenadine syrup too so you could make Tequila Sunrises?"

I cocked an eyebrow at Paul, and shouted, "Yes please!"

After I heard the door shut, Paul said, "Your dad is the coolest guy I know. Better than Sam."

I smiled, "So when can I meet this Sam?"

"How bout Saturday? We have breakfast there all the time. I'll pick you up."

"I'll bake the muffins."

I heard a wolf howl, and looked at the window. It was completely dark.

He seemed to be sad, "I've got to go Faith. It's pretty late."

"See you at school, I guess."

My mouth squeezed into a little ball and moved to the side. It's a nervous habit.

Before I knew it, Paul was hugging me tightly in his abnormally warm arms. I couldn't help but hug him back. It felt so loving. I seemed to fit in Paul's arms perfectly. Like God made him for me. It gave me hope that I had the potential to love Paul.

He pulled away from the hug too soon.

"I'll see you tomorrow Fae."

I smiled, "Bye Paulie."

The last thing I saw of Paul was his back.

I looked at the clock and realized it was really late. I walked up to bed and noticed my mom was sleeping. Funny, I didn't hear her come in. I went into my bedroom and turned the T.V on. The first Underworld was on, and I watched it out of boredom. Dad came home and just went straight to bed. But I couldn't sleep. I walked out to my balcony, and felt this feeling that I was claustrophobic, so I hooked my arms on one of the tree branches, and climbed down the tree. I set off into the forest, looking around, getting to know the forest. Apparently, I didn't know the forest well. I tripped over a root, and hit my head pretty hard.

Well, you could say I finally got sleep.

* * *

My head was spinning like crazy. There was this pounding in my head that wouldn't go away. I groaned. I felt something wet nudge my foot and sat up as quickly as possible. But that only hurt my head more, and tilted to my side. I should have hit the ground again, but something soft was under my head.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was a wolf. An extremely large wolf was in front of me. His silver fur seemed like it was moving even though it was still.

I was absolutely scared out of my mind, but the wolf came closer towards me, and I coward away. The wolf moved back suddenly, as if he was second guessing it's self. But then the wolf started to come closer hesitantly, as if to say that it won't hurt me. His face was inches from my own, and all of a sudden, the wolf licked my face.

"Hey!" I said with a laugh. But that only hurt my head more.

The wolf whimpered. I smiled and patted it's head, "My head hurts."

I realized I was talking to a wolf, "Do you even understand me?"

The wolf moved it's head up and down.

"Wow. Smart wolf."

There was a noise in his chest. _Laughter?_

The fucking wolf is laughing at me.

"I can make you and Paul laugh. That's a first."

The wolf just stared at me, "Oh. Paul is this guy I met today. He's the type of person that has a quick temper. But he's got these barriers set all around him, trying to block anyone who wants in. But he's truly a sweetheart. A sweetheart with a sweet tooth. He really loves my double chocolate chip muffins. Now I only bake them for him."

The wolf seemed to be completely interested in what I was saying, because it motioned me to continue.

"You're actually listening?"

It nodded.

"Well, I think that I want to be the girl Paulie lets into his fortress. It may seem crazy, but I do believe in love at first sight. Once my dad saw my mom at the flea market, it was love. Now they're happily married with me. I'm not saying I want to go all psycho on Paul, but, it would be nice to know I've got someone. I wish that we could be together."

The wolf looked at me dead on, and before I knew it, the wolf licked my face again.

I scratched behind its ears and sighed, "I also wish I could go home. But that's going to take me a while."

The wolf nudged me to get up.

I realized what he meant, "Can you take me home?"

It nodded again.

"Do you even know where it is?"

It grunted, and motioned me to go onto its back.

"Forget it, buddy."

The wolf made an extremely annoyed sound, and I gave up.

"Fine, you win."

I climbed onto the wolf's back, and grabbed a handful of its hair.

And we went flying.

The skin on my skull was definitely flying backwards, peeling off of my bone. But I didn't care, this feeling was enlivening. The wind hit my hair with extreme force, causing it to become a Mohawk. I would spend more time with this wolf that's for sure. The wolf was moving faster than a motorcycle, and I was enjoying it. The wolf seemed to notice this too, so it started to move in a zig-zag motion, and I couldn't help but laugh. I was giggling like an idiot, and I heard the wolf make that laughing sound.

I have never been this exhilarated in my life.

The wolf stopped at my home, and I got off the wolf with jelly legs, still calming down from my giggle fest.

The wolf inclined its head to level with my own.

I smiled, "Thank you for listening."

I kissed its nose and started making my way up the tree. I was about to climb onto the first branch, when all of a sudden I felt something under my butt, lifting me up towards my balcony. I looked behind me and it was the wolf pushing me onto my balcony. _This wolf is so sweet. Not even wild. It probably has an owner. I mean, it's pretty damn big._

I climbed onto my balcony, and the wolf was about to leave.

"Hey, wait!"

The wolf stopped and turned to look at me.

"Pick me up tomorrow? Same time? We'll go to our spot."

The wolf hesitated, but it moved its head up and down.

I've got a date. I hope.

I walked back into my room, and slipped under the covers. Hopefully, I'd have dreams of Paul instead of nightmares.

* * *

_**Awwww! Soo sweet. Gotta love em!**_

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	6. Hope : Paul POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Here's Paul's POV.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I only own Faith. And all the other characters that are not from Twilight.**_

_**Paul POV**_

* * *

Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torments of man.

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

I looked at Faith, noticing something was wrong. Did she notice Jared? Was she scared of me? Did she feel uncomfortable? The suspense was killing me. I couldn't take it, so I had to ask Faith something. Anything.

"Are you feeling okay?"

For a while, she was in deep thought, and completely silent. It drove me insane. I wanted to know what was going on in her mind. Was she having second thoughts about me? Did she regret being friends with me? God! This silence is making me insane!

"Faith? Hello? Are you okay?"

She seemed to snap out of her moment, "I'm completely fine, Paulie."

I gasped silently. She called me Paulie. A nickname.

"Yea, _Paulie, _she's a-okay!"

Jared.

I bolted out of my seat and tried to choke Jared. It was unsuccessful, but I still tried. We were like this for a little while, until I spoke up.

"You gonna call me Paulie again?"

"Sir no, sir!" Jared said with a muffled tone.

Just then, Ms. Mure walked in, "Come on guys! Don't break the galaxy molds!"

We just laughed, "Sorry Ms. Mure."

Faith took a look at the teacher, and said, "I'll be right back."

I was confused, but nodded.

As she got up to leave, I saw my pencil on the floor. I bent down to pick it up, and as I was rising back to my sitting position, I caught sight of Faith's legs. Even though they were under her pants, they were tight enough to see every muscle in those perfectly proportioned legs. And her ass was the perfect shape. Round, but not too big. My type. I completely ignored what Faith was saying to the teacher because I was trying to tame Big Paul. And these high stools aren't helping with covering _him_ up. Faith came back to sit down, and I ignored the fact that she was sitting there. Finally, he was down. But then the bell rang, and I literally spent the whole class trying to-

"Are you still going to drive me home?"

Why would she ask me that? I told her I would. "What makes you think that?"

She just shrugged, "I just wanted to confirm it."

I let it go and grabbed my books. This won't damper my mood, "Then let's go."

We were just out of the back door, when Faith said that she had to give that stupid slip to Ms. Tuttle.

"Meet you at the front doors?"

I hope she accepted my challenge, "It's a race then."

I smiled, "You're on."

I took off, moving at faster speed than a normal human should, I shoved my keys in the ignition, and made my way around the building, I knew she wouldn't be there, but I just wanted to see how quick I could make it to the front doors. As soon as I parked, she came blasting through the doors.

_Wow, she's fast._

But she apparently thought I was fast. I asked her where she lived. Even though I know where she did live, I didn't want her to know that.

But what I wanted to know was more about her.

"So ask me anything," she told me.

"Favourite colour?"

"Purple," figures. She's wearing purple.

"All time favourite movie?"

"Underworld: Rise of the Lycans."

She likes the werewolf movie with the vampires too.

So she's into mythical creatures.

And I had to laugh.

"What?! It's an amazing movie!"

I was still laughing, "The movie… just… brings up… inside jokes…"

"O…kay?"

I tried to calm down "Favourite food?"

"Can't say. I love everything I bake and cook."

"You can cook?!"

"And bake,"

Oh, if I could love her more, I just did.

I should have drove slower. We were already at her door. I looked at the old house. It seemed old from the outside, but I really wanted to see the inside. Actually, I just wanted to spend more time with Faith.

"I'll see you later, Faith."

She snorted, "Are you busy right now?"

_Where was she going with this, _"Um, no-"

"Then you're coming over. No buts."

That put a stupid smile on my face.

She was at her door, trying to find her keys. I came up behind her, but she didn't notice me. When she did, she jumped.

"Sorry," I said.

She smiled a smile that could shatter my heart, "No worries."

When she opened the door, I was shocked that she lived in this mansion. The stairs were huge, and in the middle of the house. She walked into the biggest kitchen I've seen. And there was a tower of muffins in the middle of the island.

She laughed, "Take as many as you want. I bake new ones everyday."

_She's letting me take some!_, "Really?!"

She nodded, "You can even take some home."

This woman was my perfect woman, "Thanks Fae!"

My eyes went wide. Oh fuck, I never made sure that was okay.

"It's alright if I call you Fae, right?"

_Please say it's alright._

I took another piece of this muffin. Damn was it good.

"You can call me Fae if I can call you Paulie," She stuck her tongue out.

I laughed, and she laughed at me. But I didn't mind.

"Come on Paulie, let's go to the basement."

She grabbed my hand twice in one day, which made me feel alive. As we were passing the window, I looked out to see the biggest pool I've ever seen. It was as big as the ones at a community centre. She laughed, "Don't worry Paul. You'll be able to swim in it."

She pulled me down into the basement, and it was my sanctuary. There was a pool table at the end of the room with several pool cues. At the other side of the big room was a poker table that could fit the whole pack. The darts were on the side of the wall. And then there was the bar. Every liquor was probably on that shelf. Faith's family crescent was inscribed on the mirror, with the word "Rossdale" written above.

It was my personal heaven. Besides Faith.

"Can I move in?"

She laughed, "No. But you can come over whenever. And you could bring the guys too if you want."

"You wouldn't mind them?"

She shook her head, "No. I wouldn't at all."

I can't believe I imprinted on the most perfect woman.

The rest of the day we were playing her Xbox 360, and talked about things. Her brown hair with red streaks was natural, and she got it from her dad. She had three best friends, Judy, Alicia, and her closest friend out of all of them was the only boy, Glenn. I was glad that _Glenn _was out of her life. He seems like the player type. Her dad was one of the best lawyers of Toronto, and she was proud of her dad for doing it all on his own. Her mom came home and stuck her head into the room to check on us. Faith was completely oblivious to her mom being there. She looked exactly like her mom. They both had the same gray eyes, and both of them have the same face shape. The only thing to tell them apart was their hair. Her mom had a honey brown colour. She left for the upstairs room.

When her dad came in, I froze.

"Faith, you home?"

"Paulie, what's the matter?"

I whispered, "Your dad is here. He's gonna shoot me!"

She laughed, thinking it was funny.

"Oh, so you want me to die?!"

"No! My dad just doesn't care. Trust me."

_But I'm no good with dads, Fae. None what so ever._

"Faith? Where you at?"

"In the T.V. room with Paul."

WHAT?! Why would she said that?!

"Oh? Who's this Paul?"

He walked in and my heart stopped.

He smiled, "Ah. This is Paul."

I swallowed, "Hello Mr. Rossdale,"

He laughed, "Call me Bruce, son. Trust me, you don't need to be formal with me."

I smiled. He does seem like a different dad than I've encountered.

"Hey Dad? Paul is a true Quileute."

His eyes lit up, "Really?"

I nodded. I remembered that he's Indian too.

Her dad chuckled, "You picked a good one Faith."

Her dad approved of me. No one's dad approved of me. Not even my own dad.

He grabbed his keys again, "I'm going to the liquor store. Do you want anything Faith?"

Faith smiled, "Tequila!"

Yea right, like her dad would let her get drunk.

"Your dad isn't really going to get you-"

"Do you want the grenadine syrup too so you could make Tequila Sunrises for you and Paul?"

Holy shit, he would let his daughter get drunk with a dude.

This guy rules.

She cocked an eyebrow, proving me wrong, "Yes please!"

After the door shut, I said, "Your dad is the coolest guy I know. Better than Sam."

She smiled, "So when can I meet this Sam?"

"How bout Saturday? We have breakfast there all the time. I'll pick you up."

"I'll bake the muffins."

I'm sure you would.

I heard a wolf howl. I looked at the time. It was 11.

Shit! The meeting!

I got up to leave, "I've got to go Faith. It's pretty late."

She got up too and walked me too the door. "See you at school, I guess."

I took a look at her. She moved her lips to the side. It looked like she was starting to cry.

She was going to miss me.

It melted my heart away.

I walked up to her and hugged her frame. The feel of her little body against mine felt so right. She seemed a lot softer than I imagined, and she started to have this glow to her. But the glow made her seem marvelous. I never wanted to let go of her.

Unfortunately, I did let go of her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Fae."

Her smile would keep me sane, "Bye Paulie."

I silently chuckled. I actually liked my nickname.

I walked out of her door and started walking towards Sam's house. I was too happy to phase. Faith just brightened my outlook on life. She gave me the hope I never had. Hope that I wouldn't turn out like my father. He shouldn't be even called a father. More like a dictator. No, I will never become like the man I was supposed to call Dad.

Before I knew it, I was at Sam's house about to open the front door. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the bashing.

I turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Everyone's faces were in a smug smile. Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah, Collin, Brady, and Sam were pissed. Seth was probably patrolling.

"In before dawn?!" "Oh, I'm never late!" "Fucking liar." "I'll be early, yea okay." "Look who decided to show up."

The only one who didn't criticize me was Jared. So he didn't tell them. Good, I wanted to tell them so I could tell them to shut the fuck up.

Sam was angry, "Paul, you can't be late anymore."

I shrugged, "Sorry Sam."

He huffed, "So why are you even late?"

I smiled to Jared, and he just shook his head.

"Paul?"

I looked at Sam, "I was hanging with my imprint."

Everyone's faces went wide, and I just laughed.

"Paul, don't lie to us."

I just shook my head at Sam, "I'm not lying. Trust me-"

I couldn't say anything more since Seth ran into the home with a horrified expression on his face.

Before I could say anything, he spat out, "Newborn leech. It's around the new girl's house."

Oh God. Faith.

She was going to be taken by newborn vampire, and Seth is here not protecting her!

I went up to him and picked him up by the throat. He was gasping for air. Like I cared.

"You idiot! You left Faith out there, unprotected with a newborn vamp?! Are you crazy?! You stupid fucker!"

"Paul! Let go of my brother! He can't breathe!"

Leah was actually pleading?

I was shaking too hard to even register what I was doing. I was killing Seth.

I let go of his neck and he fell to the floor, breathing in deep breaths.

"If my imprint dies cause of your stupidity, I will kill you."

He looked at me with shocked eyes.

He choked out, "I- didn't… know-"

"Save it, Seth."

I ran out of the home and didn't even bother to take off my clothes. I phased right there and then and ran up the hill towards Faith's home. I prayed that Faith was tucked safely into her bed. I reached her home and smelled the vampire. Holding my heart, I climbed the tree and stuck my head into the window.

My heart dropped. She wasn't there.

But I smelt her on the tree. She climbed out?

_Paul! I've found her!_

I saw Faith through Sam's eyes. He was far away from her, but she was safe. Or looked safe. I caught hold of her scent and booked it towards Sam. As soon as Faith came into view, I was in utter shock. She was knocked out cold, with blood off to her side face.

_Paul, relax. She's almost conscious._

I nodded, _Thanks Sam._

_Don't think you're off the hook about almost killing Seth._

I mentally sighed, _I know, Sam._

After that, he left me with my Faith. She was starting to get out of her mini coma. She shot up when I accidentally brushed up against her, and she was going to fall if I didn't catch her. And I did catch her, but she freaked out and crawled backwards. I tried to approach her, making sure I didn't move fast. She didn't squirm, so I thought licking her would make me seem like I'm a good wolf. Which I am.

She smiled and shouted, "Hey!", while wiping my saliva away.

But then she gripped her head. I whined.

She just said, "My head hurts."

Her eyes went wide, "Do you even understand me?"

I nodded.

"Wow. Smart wolf."

I laughed.

"I can make you and Paul laugh. That's a first."

Did she just mention my name?

"Oh. Paul is this guy I met today. He's the type of person that has a quick temper. But he's got these barriers set all around him, trying to block anyone who wants in. But he's truly a sweetheart. A sweetheart with a sweet tooth. He really loves my double chocolate chip muffins. Now I only bake them for him."

I smiled, remembering her delicious muffins. But me? A sweetheart? Never in my life was I called 'sweet'.

She realized that I was paying attention, "You're actually listening?"

I nodded, and she continued.

"Well, I think that I want to be the girl Paulie lets into his fortress. It may seem crazy, but I do believe in love at first sight. Once my dad saw my mom at the flea market, it was love. Now they're happily married with me. I'm not saying I want to go all psycho on Paul, but, it would be nice to know I've got someone. I wish that we could be together."

Faith loves me. Without a doubt.

I licked her face again, and she accepted it and started to scratch behind my ears.

All of a sudden, she sighed, "I also wish I could go home. But that's going to take me a while."

_No it won't_. I got up and nudged her to get up along with me.

She asked, "Can you take me home?"

I nodded.

"Do you even know where it is?"

I motioned her to my back.

"Forget it, buddy."

I whined, and won.

"Fine, you win."

She climbed onto my back and grabbed my fur.

And I took off with my woman on my back.

I didn't know if she liked the speed at first, but when I heard her heart beating fast and she had her mouth turned up into a smile, I started going faster. For fun, I started to serpentine. Her laugh was like bells chiming, and I couldn't get enough of it. Her laugh was so contagious that I had to start laughing too. We finally arrived at her home, and she was still laughing as she got off.

I leveled with her head.

She leaned in and kissed my nose, "Thank you for listening."

She started to make her way up the tree, and I didn't want her to fall, so I helped her up. She grabbed onto the railing and swung her legs over. I was leaving when I heard her calling me again. I turned to face her pleading face.

"Pick me up tomorrow? Same time? We'll go to our spot."

She wants to spend time with the wolf me?

I nodded.

She walked back into her bedroom, and I heard her breathing even out.

After she fell asleep, I ran back to Sam's. I heard everyone's voices on the front lawn, mad over the fact that they didn't catch the leech. I walked near the lawn, and Sam spotted me. He ran back into the house, and he came back with shorts. I grabbed them in my mouth and phased behind a tree. When I was walking back, they were talking about something entirely different.

"So they're going to join the pack?"

I was curious, "Who?"

Sam looked at me, "Four shape-shifters are migrating to La Push. Their own pack died going after the same vampire we're going after. They know how to deal with this type of vampire, and her gift."

Jacob was shocked, "She's got a gift?"

Sam nodded, "From what they told me just now, she does. But I don't know the details."

Embry snorted, "If they knew, wouldn't the whole pack survived?"

Sam stared him in the eye, "The only reason they found out about her gift was because their pack members had to die," that shut Embry up, and Sam continued, "they are going to be a part of this pack, so we're going to treat them with the respect that we treat each other and we're going to accept them like our own brothers. Got it?"

Sam's tone scared us silly, so we all nodded.

Jared's stomach rumbled, "I'm so hungry."

Jacob laughed, "Maybe you can ask Faith to whip up some muffins, eh Paulie?"

My eyes went wide in shock.

Crap. I'm going to get so many 'you're whipped' comments.

But you know what? That's okay. Cause I've got my girl, and she gives me hope in us.

I'd take as many slave jokes as possible if it means I get to have Faith all to myself.

* * *

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	7. Family : Faith POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So, I'm actually going to fall in love with this chapter. It's so cute.**_

_**READERS THAT HAVE BEEN FOLLOWERS FROM THE BEGINNING (or around the beginning): I'm going to mention this now, cause I'm an idiot and haven't mentioned it earlier, but I've added something in the story (more specifically, the first chapter). I've created this whole concept of a ring. Trust me; it makes sense in future chapters. If you would like, read the first couple of paragraphs for the first chapter if you become slightly confused.**_

_**Let's meet the rest of Faith's family, shall we?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I own everything that's not Twilight.**_

_**Faith POV

* * *

**_

No matter how many communes anybody invents, the family always creeps back

_Margaret Mead_

The whole month was amazing.

Every day at lunch, I would look over to Paul and smile at him lovingly, and he would smile back. Then I'd fall back into the conversation Andy and Layla were having. They would be mad if I was hanging out with a member of the La Push gang. But they didn't know so far. Physics was my new favorite class, even though it wasn't my strongest subject. It probably was because of Paul. When I brushed against his arm, I would feel this electric charge course through my body and I would smile at the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. After school, Paul would drive me home, and he would stay with me at my home.

At night, I would open my balcony doors, swing off the balcony, and walk to the spot where I met the silver wolf. It would be waiting there for me, patiently. Like a puppy waiting for a treat. The wolf was extremely cute. An overgrown German Sheppard. I would sit with the wolf, and talk about everything. My life back at home, my friends, my classmates, the bitch Tina that always tried to steal my men. Ah, Tina. She was Satan. I dated her ex-boyfriend Andres, and how did she get back at me? By putting marijuana in my locker, and just let it slip that my locker smelled something resembling weed. My three month suspension became a six month suspension because I refused to admit to the deed. That's also one of the reasons we moved.

After the talk with the wolf, I would jump on its back, and it would zoom back to my home. Sometimes, went the opposite way and around the forest. I think it knew that I loved the feeling of the wind rushing through my hair, and my skin peeling off my skull. I hadn't realized it, but I've fallen in love with the wolf.

Mom absolutely adores Paul. She approves of him greatly, considering I've always brought home bad boyfriends. But Paul isn't my boyfriend. He's just a friend. A friend I'm madly in love with and dream about almost every night, if I'm not having nightmares. I told my mom that Paul's just a friend, and she just laughed. I was wondering why, but she said, "Don't worry sweetheart, stick with Paul. In the love department, you are a mother's daughter." And she was right. She fell for an Indian, and I'm falling for an Indian. My dad treats Paul like he's family. I can see that my dad approves of Paul, and the way Paul smiles when my dad calls him 'son', I can tell he doesn't have a loving father figure in his life. And he really doesn't want to say anything about it.

This brings me to say that Paul has a secret. Not about his dad. But a secret shared with his whole group. From the way Andy described the gang back then and now, you know something is up. It's not like they're taking narcotics. But there was something odd about them. It's wasn't normal.

But that doesn't mean the gang isn't nice. I met them on separate occasions, and they are all loving. Lizzy is in my Calculus, and she's sweet. Embry and Quil are also in my Calculus class, and they are just a bundle of sarcastic joy. Jacob has a locker two down from me, so we always see each other. The whole gang isn't really that bad, it's just that I would like to know what's going on. But it's not my place to ask.

I don't want to mention this to anyone, but I've been in pain for over two weeks.

A stabbing feeling in my stomach always happens when I first look at people for the day, and then I see this strange aura the second my eyes meet their body. The gang has this green aura to them, except for Lizzy and Kim, and Andy and Layla for that matter. They have a yellow aura to them. Mom's got this pure white aura, and Dad has a darker green. It hurts more when I'm in the cafeteria and I just see this yellow blob with hints of green in it. It hurts my eyes, and I have to close them to prevent my mind from exploding.

Oh yea, my beautiful oval charcoal black ring is now turning gray. I didn't want to believe something wrong was going on. I mean there's the secret with Paul, and this whole aura thing, and my mom flipping out every time I take off my ring.

I prayed this was all in my head.

My brothers were coming to live with us here in La Push, since they've all finished school. They've got a year between them each, except the twins, they've got minutes. I was super excited that they were going to live with me like old times. And I haven't seen them in three years. I've missed each one of them.

I woke up early Saturday morning, one week exactly from my birthday. I remembered that Paul was going to spend the day with me, and it got me so excited that I had to do something for Paul. _I'll make those muffins that he adores._

I walked to the stairwell and stuck my head into my parent's room, only to find that their bed was empty. I walked down the stairs and found my parents. I didn't have to see them to know they were there. I sensed their auras from the top step. I hit the last step and turned into my kitchen. Mom was sitting on a stool by the island facing Dad and Dad was leaning against the island. I walked up to both of them and hugged each of them separately.

"Morning guys."

I started to make my own coffee.

"Morning sweetheart," Mom said.

Dad put his coffee down, "Hi baby girl. Got any plans today?"

I nodded, curling my fingers around the warm mug. "Hanging out with Paul."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"What?"

Mom sighed, "I'm going to have beautiful grandchildren."

I gasped, "Mom! We're not… dating. Dad would murder me. And Paul."

He laughed, "I'm willing to make an exception."

I dropped the cup on the counter.

"You'd let me date Paul?"

He shrugged, "Absolutely."

I ran up to him and hugged him for dear life, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He hugged me back, "You pick your men like your mother."

Mom smacked his arm, "There's nothing wrong with liking Indians. She is half Indian too, so she is dating in her race."

He let go of me and walked to mom seductively, "You want to be Indian for a night?"

She traced her fingers on his chest, "I'll go get my Pocahontas costume."

Old people talking dirty. Ewwwwwww.

"Oh God! My eyes! Please, when I leave the room!"

She laughed, "Don't hate just 'cause I got a hot man."

"Mom, please don't call Dad hot in front of me. I already have nightmares, I don't need anymore."

Mom and Dad's good mood turned serious.

Dad put his hands in his pockets, "Faith, when have these nightmares started?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Around a month ago. Why?"

Mom folded her hands, "What are they about?"

I recalled the nightmares and said them, "They're about random things. Sometimes I'm in them, and sometimes I'm not. Mostly their about people getting robbed, someone dying, someone getting arrested, and a couple of times I've had dreams where people were doing drugs and drinking to drink their pain away. I know, it's random, but I can't control my dreams."

I heard the doorbell ring, and went go answer it. I opened the door and I expected Paul to be there. But what I got were four Ojibwas who had green auras to them.

My brothers.

Ace was the youngest. He had Mom's honey brown hair with Dad's brown eyes. The complete opposite of me. The twins, Keon and Bo, Keon being the oldest, had the same hair as Mom, only with red tints. They also, had Dad's eyes. My oldest brother, Nico, was exactly like me. Brown hair with red streaks and gray eyes. But what made me the albino of the family was that they had this beautiful coppery skin they inherited from my Dad. And Jesus Christ they were tall. Shaquille O'Neal had nothing on them.

Their expressions were extremely happy.

I threw my arms at the closest, Nico. Ah, Nico. He was my favorite brother. Actually, he was the only brother that could relate to me. He was only one when he had to move from the village to Toronto back home, and I had to move here. I was always teased at my old school because I was white skinned and most of them were copper skinned, but Nico was old enough and big enough to crush all those bullies for me. We had a different relationship than I did with the rest of my brothers. Not that I didn't love my brothers equally, we could just. Relate.

He laughed, "Whoa London, aren't you a bundle of joy?"

I snorted at my middle name. I refused him from calling me London. Yet, he still called me London. He hated his middle name because it sounded like a chick, and that was blackmail.

"Nice to see you too, Paris."

He snickered.

I realized that he was really hot. Now don't think that, he's my brother. I mean temperature wise. His skin seemed like it was a stove top that was turned on high. Just like Paul.

"Hey, hey, hey! You filthy whore. Stop hogging Nico and get your ass over here!"

I laughed. Only Keon would insult me like that.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

He pulled away and grabbed the back of my neck lightly, "You are too skinny. I can break you like Bo broke his-"

"Dude! Seriously? You have to tell Faith about my birthday?!"

Keon just laughed, and I ran to Bo.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Angelica would still love you even if you lost an inch."

He smiled, "Who's Angelica?"

I got the hint. He wasn't dating her anymore. I hugged him, and pulled away.

Someone grabbed my waist and lifted me into the air.

"Ace! You douche!"

He looked shocked, "I am not a feminine piece of equipment that produces a jet of water or air for the cleaning of a part of the body or a body cavity!"

Encyclopedia Ace. Trust me, you never get used to it.

"Come in guys, I need to be saved from Mom and Dad. They plan on giving us another sibling."

Nico whined, "Dad! Keep it in the pants, man! You already have five kids!"

Dad came walking through, "Shut your mouth boy. You'll probably have ten kids."

My brothers and father welcomed each other.

Mom looked over the wall and squealed.

"My habibis!"

They all cringed.

Mom put her hands up in defense, "Oh sorry, my men!"

She went up to my brothers to hug them.

I smiled. My parents had their sons back, I had my brothers back, and my brothers got me back. We were a family again, and I was glad.

Keon yelled, "Hey Shorty, catch!"

He threw his duffle bag at me.

And before I knew it, the unthinkable happened.

The duffle bag was going for my head, and I put my hands up in defense, squeezing my eyes, and focusing on the bag and praying it didn't hit me. I waited for the impact from the bag, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see the bag, only it wasn't on the floor.

It was floating. In mid-air.

I felt all my strength just leave my body, and I fell down to the ground, along with the duffle bag.

How the hell did I do that?

I prayed this didn't have to do with my pain or the auras or the ring.

"Faith?"

I looked up to see everyone's faces in shock. I had to ask.

"What's wrong with me?!"

Mom came and hugged me dearly, "I'll tell you baby. I will."

Dad put his hand on her shoulder, "Not now, Mims. She's starting to change. And Paul is almost here."

What?!

Mom looked shocked, "Oh no. Bruce please? He's strong. She won't hurt him! This will hurt Faith, Bruce!"

What? I would never hurt Paul! What do they mean? Why are they saying I'm changing?!

Dad looked sad, "I have to."

He looked at my brothers then, "Go now. Out the back."

My brothers obeyed my dad. And I was clutching my mom for dear life, letting the silent tears cry. She just kept repeating "It's okay, it's alright."

There was a knock at the door, and my heart jumped.

Paul.

I looked at Dad and pleaded with him. He just shook his head and whispered something to my mom. She nodded angrily and motioned me to go up the stairs. I tried, but it hurt to move. Surprisingly, she picked me up with little effort, and took me to my room. She put me on my bed. I wanted to ask my mom what the fuck was going on, but my mom left the room and shut the door on me. Feeling the adrenaline kick in, I ran to the door to try to open it, but it didn't budge. _What the hell?! _I expected the door handle to move just a bit, but it felt like it had butter on it, preventing me from turning the door handle.

My mom locked me in my room. Without a lock.

I strained to listen to the conversation my Dad was having with Paul.

"Paul, I don't want you anywhere near my daughter."

What?! He was considering him as a son-in-law five minutes ago!

Paul pleaded, "Please Bruce! She's my everything! You can't keep her away from me."

I'm his everything?

"First of all, it's Mr. Rossdale to you."

Oh no. Dad's serious.

"Second of all, you and your gang are no good sons of bitches and I don't want my daughter near that. And if I so much as see you dear my daughter again, so help me Lord, I'll tear out your left eye and make you eat it while you watch it with your right."

Dad's insults scared the hell out of me.

Paul's tone was filled with sadness, "I understand Bru- Mr. Rossdale. But I can't."

I heard something break, "Don't fuck around with me Walker. I will put a restraining order on you."

I heard Paul sigh, "Fine. I'll stay away."

_Oh God! Please open this door! If you want me to be with Paul you will turn this damn handle! Please!_

I heard Dad shut the door. And I didn't think. I ran to the balcony.

I threw open the door, and ran to the railing. Paul was walking away with his hands in the jackets of his pockets and his head trailing his feet.

"Paul!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned.

When I first saw his eyes, I died. They were filled with grief and sadness and loss. And when his eyes met mine, they were overflowing with love and passion.

"Faith," he said with relief.

I wanted to be with Paul, right there and then.

I'm going to catch some serious air.

"Catch me!"

I threw my legs over the railings and went flying. I tilted my body so my back was towards the ground. It was a short flight, and I ended up in the arms of Paul.

I cried, "Paulie!"

I hugged his neck for dear life, and he held onto me tightly. I inhaled as much of his woodsy scent as I could because I knew my parents were going to come soon. I embraced his heat like I was having hypothermia.

I never wanted to let go.

"Fae, please tell me why you're parents don't want us to be together."

I shook my head, making some tears fly off my face, "I don't know Paulie. I wish I could tell you. I woke up this morning and my parents were all supportive of us. But five minutes later the Berlin Wall is placed all around me. I don't want to stay away from you Paul, I don't!"

He whispered in my ear, "I don't want to stay away either Fae. I want to be with you every second of the day."

I looked into his eyes, and I knew one thing.

He loves me.

I took a deep breath, "Kiss me."

Paul's eyes widened, "What?"

"Kiss me Paul. Kiss me like you'll never see me again. I don't know when I will see you, and I don't want to know what would have happened if the is the last time we see each other. You had my heart at first glance. So just kiss me Paul. Kiss me-"

I couldn't finish my sentence, because Paul was now kissing me.

His kissed me with this roughness. This anger. This edginess, that made me crave for more. He pressed his hot lips against mine with such force; I was dazed for a second. But it was a really quick second, because I threw myself into the kiss. The kiss was raw, and passionate to say the least. His hot hands glided up and down my spine, banishing the chills that were there. His body smoldered against my own, and I would become ashes if he pressed me any closer. But if this kiss is going to cause me to get burned, then damn it, I will get burned. I didn't want this kiss to end. I wanted it to be pressed. So I tasted his bottom lip, and his mouth widened, giving me passage to his mouth. His tongue danced with my own, making me weak at my legs. But Paul just lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I clutched his face with my hands, placing my palms on his cheeks. My hands were becoming sweaty, and for a moment I remembered the similarities between my brothers and Paul. Their body temperatures were the same. But it was short lived when Paul darted back into my mouth. Oh God, the forbidden fruit does taste the sweetest.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister!"

I pulled away from the kiss and looked at the broken door.

Nico.

Paul shouted, "Nico? What are you doing here?"

I looked at Paul, "You know Nico?!"

He nodded.

Nico made a beeline for Paul, and Paul set me down.

"Get off my property, Walker."

Paul clenched his teeth, "Make me, Rossdale."

I didn't want people I loved to start to fight, "Stop it! Both of you! Nico, you're not Dad!"

He looked at me then, "But Dad said Paul can't be near you, and clearly he was. I could kill Paul right now, and Dad would be happy. Heck, he'd be thrilled. He'd be my lawyer."

I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Nico! Shut up! You can't stop me from being with him!"

Nico's face was in shock. I've never said 'shut up' to him.

I clutched Paul tighter, and he wound his arms around me, but I was pulled back by Bo. He never used his strength against me, but wow, his grip was firm and strong. I had no chance.

"Bo! Let me go! Now!"

Bo just stayed silent. He gripped the top of my arms, so I started to kick my legs. Ace grabbed onto my legs, and they started walking towards the house.

The tears were collecting in my eyes.

"No! Let me go! Paul, help! Please!"

I looked at Paul, and he was pinned down to the ground by Keon holding his legs and Nico keeping him in a head lock.

No.

"Let him go! Leave us alone! No! We didn't do anything wrong! Please! Let us go!"

I was now being carried up the stairs with my mom following behind me. Mom opened my bedroom door, and walked in. Ace and Bo put me on my bed, yet they still pinned me onto the bed. They were straining because I was thrashing pretty damn hard. Ace lost his grip twice, and I kicked him good in the face. Blood even start to fall. Good, he deserves it.

I looked over to my mom and she shut my balcony doors. Her index finger traced the space in between the doors, and wherever she touched, the doors meshed together, morphing into a window that couldn't open.

Holy shit.

She stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry habibi, I really am, but it's for your own good."

I stopped fighting my way out and just relaxed. The sobs escaped my mouth and the tears rolled down my temples. I cried like I've never cried before. Ace and Bo hesitantly let go of me, but what was I going to do? Earlier this morning, I was extremely glad that I had my family back together. Now, not so much. I wanted to be with Paul so badly. Dad even said he was okay with me dating Paul. What the hell changed? What caused my dad to be so evil towards Paul? I tried to remember everything that happened. Woke up, walked downstairs, creeped out by my parents' flirting, opened the door, welcomed my brothers in, froze the duffle bag, got locked in my room-

Wait a God damn minute. When I stopped Keon's duffle bag. It wasn't possible to stop things in mid air. I could never do that. No one could do that. No one that was human.

I took inventory of what the hell was going on. The pain in my stomach, the auras that everyone has, my ring, Paul's secret relating to my brothers somehow, me becoming Harry Potter, Dad on crack, and my extremely over protective brothers who were never this extremely over protective.

Paul's family had a secret. And so did my own.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUNNNN**_

_**What the hell is going on with Faith?**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	8. Family : Paul POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Here's Paul's side of the story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I only own the Rossdales, yo!**_

_**Paul POV**_

* * *

Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family:  
Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one.

_Jane Howard _

I could have never been happier in my life. The whole month with Faith has recharged me. At lunch, I would watch her from the corner of my eye, and when she looked towards me, I would look at her to, smile, and wait for her to break the staring contest. Physics was the only class I went to, or at least was awake for. It was the only class I had 80s in, because I wanted to look smart for Faith.

Faith. Ah, her name is caressing my tongue every time I say it. Every day after school when I hung out with her at her home, we'd play video games until our thumbs hurt. If we got tired of that, we'd go up to her room at watch a movie or do anything else we could think of. I ate every pastry that Faith whipped up, and devoured them with love. Oh, they were delicious. But my favorite was her muffins. I couldn't get enough of those. I'd take some home with me, and nibble them so I could save as much as I could, but I just ended up shoving them down my throat. And the nights where I got to spend time with her as my wolf form couldn't have made me any better. She was completely comfortable with me as a wolf, and as a person. Telling her my secret would be much easier, I hoped.

Faith is feeding me more than my mom has ever had tried to. I've become a lot stronger in my werewolf fights with the pack, because I have all this energy from Faith's cooking. The pack is frustrated with me, because I keep whooping their asses. As I should, because they can't take me down now. I've got my woman and my mojo back. Nothing can bring me down.

"Boy, you better get your ass down here now."

Except for Dear Old Dad.

It was really early Saturday morning, probably around 5 am. I was going to see Faith around noon. So I had a couple of hours to loaf around, and decided to go home and sleep there for a while. But man was I wrong.

I got out of my room and walked downstairs. I passed by the living room where my mom was watching the T.V.

"Hi Mo-"

"Shut up, Paul! I'm watching my Heroes re-run!"

I swallowed down the tears. My own mom cares more about her T.V. show than saying a simple 'Hi' to her only son.

I walked into the kitchen and was met with the asshole of the hour.

"What are you doing in this house?"

What a sad excuse of a father.

"I'm grabbing clothes. And then I'm leaving."

He looked from his newspaper, "Oh, is that so?"

I nodded.

"Are you talking all of your clothes?"

I nodded again.

"Then you might as well take the rest of your shit. I called Uley and told him you don't live here anymore. You live there now. 5 minutes boy."

I started to shake. Ever since I became a teenager, 'Dad' has been nothing but a dictator.

I contained my shaking, and ran up the stairs. I grabbed a big backpack and threw all my clothes in the bag. I grabbed all my medals I got from track, pictures of Faith and I in the photo booth at the mall, homework, my cell phone and wallet, and the necklace I was going to give Faith for her birthday this coming Saturday.

I zipped my bag up and ran down the stairs. My mom was off the couch.

"Oh, Paul, when did you come home?"

A steak went through my heart. I really hoped my mom had Alzheimer's. That way, at least there's a reason she is forgetting about me.

I ran through the door, not bothering to close it. I quickly made my way into the forest, threw my bag off, phased, grabbed my bag, and headed to Sam's. I was pissed at my parents. I shouldn't even call them my parents. But what was I going to call them? They weren't considered my family. The pack was my family. My only family. And Faith should be a part of that family too. One day, Faith and I will have a family of our own. And I would never be a father like my own. I would love my kid with everything in my being. He would be a little Paul, or a mini Faith. Either way, I was excited about my life with Faith.

I phased out, grabbing shorts from my bag to change and made my way down to Sam's.

I didn't even knock. I walked in the door, and saw Emily making a makeshift bed for me on the couch.

"Oh, Paul. I'm sorry about your parents. They are idiots to think the way they think. Here, get some rest. Sam is taking you off patrol."

For the first time in front of Emily, I smiled.

"Thanks Emily."

She was shocked.

"I really have to meet this Faith. If she could put a smile on your face, she must be Jesus in a female version."

I laughed, "I sometimes think so too."

"Paul's laughing?"

I looked at Sam, "Faith has that effect on me."

He smiled, "Well at least you're early for this meeting."

"Ha-ha. And I didn't know we had a meeting."

He shrugged, "Well, not a pack meeting. But we are meeting the new pack members."

"So they're here?"

He nodded.

"And everyone else is here?"

He nodded again.

I clapped my hands together, "Let's meet the new wolves, shall we?"

Sam led me outside to the back lawn. Jacob, Seth, Quil, Collin, Embry and Brady were in a group. Leah was being emo, and Jared was leaning against the back of the house. When he spotted me, he came over.

"Are you going to see Fairy today?"

I rolled my eyes. The guys thought that Faith looked like a fairy, and that was her new nickname.

"Yea, I'm going to go see her."

He nodded, "Well Jacob got a look of the new guys earlier in Port Angeles, and they are apparently huge. Bigger than Quil."

I snorted, "You haven't phased yet?"

He shook his head, "Jake was the one who didn't phase."

Right then, four figures appeared from the woods. One of them had honey brown hair, and the other two had the same hair with red in it. There were twins, I think, and the last one had dark brown hair with red in it too. Most of them had brown eyes, except for the dark brown haired one, he had gray eyes. He reminded me of Faith for some strange reason. Jared was right. These guys were huge, probably almost seven feet. Way bigger than us. Imagine them in wolf form. They'd be elephants.

The chill one with honey brown and red hair said, "Thanks for the compliments, guys."

The one with honey brown hair looked at me, "Who's Fairy?"

"My imprint."

He nodded.

The one that looked like Faith moved forward, "Sam! It's finally nice to meet you!"

Sam smiled, "Likewise Nico. You seemed…shorter on the phone."

He laughed, "You seemed taller."

Sam nodded, "Well, this is the La Push pack. That's Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Jared Allard, Paul Walker, Collin Rodster, Brady Mekai, and Seth and Leah Clearwater."

One of the twins leaned into the shorter one of the group and pointed to Seth, "Look at the shrimp! He's so small!"

Nico smacked the back of his head, "Keon you are such an ass."

Seth laughed, "No wonder. With a name like Keon I'd be an ass too."

The whole pack laughed, and Nico's pack laughed as well. Except for Keon.

His twin laughed at him, "Oh God, Keon. You're worse than Cards."

The little one whined, "No, I'm not!"

The other twin raised his eyebrow, "What do you call lighting the house on fire?"

'Cards' shrugged, "Simple. Freebasing."

The whole pack was laughing their asses off. Even Leah was laughing too.

Nico was sobering up, and he motioned towards the smallest one, "Guys, this is Ace a.k.a Cards. You know 'Ace of Spades?' He's the youngest boy out of the family. I'm Nico, feel free to call me Nicks, and I'm sure you've met Keon. And the last _and least _is no other than Bo. Just call him Bo."

We greeted each other. I shook Keon's hand, "You're the jackass of the group I see."

He laughed, "Yea. Pretty much. Ace is the smart one, but sometimes he's such an airhead, oblivious to the obvious. Nico is the leader, and most annoying. Bo is just the chill one that goes with the flow. You could say we're pretty normal."

I tisked, "We're nothing but normal."

He agreed.

Sam spoke up, "I'm extremely glad that we have new additions to the pack. We don't know how this vampire works, and it's nice not to go into a fight blind."

Nico nodded, "I'm grateful that there is already a pack here in La Push. If we had to face this vampire alone, I wouldn't know what to do. My biggest fear is having my mother burying one of her sons."

Quil was shocked, "You guys are related?"

Ace smiled, "Got the same Mom and Dad."

Sam was taken back, "Wow. That's rare."

Nico shrugged, "We're stronger when we've grown up together."

Sam only nodded.

Someone's phone was ringing, and it happened to be Bo's. Damn, that's a pretty nice Blackberry Bold. Rich kids I see. He read his text message, and nodded towards Nico.

Nico extended his hand to Sam. "Sam, I'm sorry but we have to leave. Please accept my humblest apologies."

Sam accepted his handshake, "We'll meet again at the howl, if that's alright with you?"

"Yes, absolutely. See you soon."

And after that, they left.

Jacob stretched, "That was weird."

Collin nodded, "But they seem like cool guys. How old do you think they are?"

Embry put a hand on his shoulder, "Older than you, my friend."

I pulled Sam to the side, "I'm going to Faith's. Catch you later."

He stopped me, "Have breakfast first Paul."

Whining, I walked into the kitchen at sat down. Emily made us each a mountain of pancakes. They were good, but not as good as Faith's. I folded them and shoved them down my throat. I ran out the door, dodging a wooden spoon in the process and hearing Emily mutter something about chewing my food. I made it into the forest I slipped off my shorts and phased. Grabbing my clothes in my mouth, I ran towards Faith's home, only to find a Porsche, a Lamborghini, an Escalade, and a Harley-Davidson out front.

Wow. That Harley is pretty sexy.

I phased and slipped on my clothes. I was extremely excited that I was going to spend the day with Faith. I hoped she made her muffins. I knocked on the door, and braced myself for Faith.

But Bruce opened the door.

"Oh, hey Bruce. How are you?"

He crossed his arms.

Why was he pissed?

I put my hands in my pockets and swallowed loudly.

"Bruce?"

"Paul, I don't want you anywhere near my daughter."

Oh God. Please don't do this to me now.

I pleaded, "Please Bruce! She's my everything! You can't keep her away from me."

"First of all, it's Mr. Rossdale to you."

My hand started to shake.

"Second of all, you and your gang are no good sons of bitches and I don't want my daughter near that. And if I so much as see you dear my daughter again, so help be lord, I'll tear out your left eye and make you eat it while you watch it with your right."

I knew it. I knew I would screw up with Faith's dad. I screw up my relationship with any father in my life. There goes my family with Faith.

No. I'm not giving up without a fight.

"I understand Bru- Mr. Rossdale. But I can't."

He punched the window on his door, and it broke. His hand oozed blood.

"Don't fuck around with me Walker. I will put a restraining order on you."

Fuck it, I make everything worse already.

"Fine. I'll stay away."

I started to walk away from Faith's home. What did I do to screw this up? I was never mean to Bruce, and he was nice towards me. I never touched his daughter in any way. His beautiful daughter with her long brown and red hair, cascading down her body. Her gorgeous body was perfect. Every curve and every flaw made her seem angelic. Her beautiful gray eyes piercing into my soul, seeing the true me. And her voice. It was the song stuck in my head.

"Paul!"

I stopped.

It can't be. But it is her voice.

I turned around to see her on the balcony with tears in her eyes.

I sighed, "Faith."

Before another move she yelled, "Catch me!"

She was going to jump off the balcony. For me.

She swung her legs over her railing, and I ran at abnormal speed to catch her. I was right under her before she even fell into my arms. When she did fall, I caught her bridal style.

My woman was crazy.

She cried, "Paulie!"

She squeezed my neck tightly, and I put her on her feet, hugging her tightly, knowing this may be the last time I could hold my imprint in my arms. She had to know why her parents were like this. Something was up. I could sense it.

"Fae, please tell me why you're parents don't want us to be together."

She shook her head fiercely, "I don't know Paulie. I wish I could tell you. I woke up this morning and my parents were all supportive of us. But five minutes later the Berlin Wall is placed all around me. I don't want to stay away from you Paul, I don't!"

I tried calming her down by whispering in her ear, "I don't want to stay away either Fae. I want to be with you every second of the day."

She looked at me with so much passion, I knew one thing.

She knows I love her.

She took a deep breath, "Kiss me."

Did she just say what I think she just said?

"What?"

"Kiss me Paul. Kiss me like you'll never see me again. I don't know when I will see you, and I don't want to know what would have happened if the is the last time we see each other. You had my heart at first glance. So just kiss me Paul. Kiss me-"

You didn't have to tell me twice.

I pulled her to my lips and kissed her with everything I could muster. All that anger and emotion just drained out into that kiss. I felt her back all over, feeling this tiny miracle in my arms, making sure she was real. Her hands were clinging to me, holding on for dear life. I wanted to be with her all day, and all night. I never wanted to let go of her. She was my everything. Fuck you, God! Why did you steal away the most beautiful woman in my life? I know I have her right now, but what about when the kiss ends. What will happen? My thoughts came to a halt when I felt Faith's cold tongue against my bottom lip. I open my mouth and started to warm her tongue with my own. Faith started to feel weak from the kiss, so I lifted her up and tied her around my waist. She enclosed my face in her soft hands, and the temptation of going after her tongue again was extremely strong. And before I knew it, the front door opened.

Crap, it's Bruce.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister!"

That's not Bruce, that's. That's…

Nico.

"Nico? What are you doing here?"

She looked at me, "You know Nico?!"

I nodded.

Nico is Faith's brother. So is Keon, Bo and Ace.

Faith has brothers as werewolves. Really strong werewolves.

Fuck, I'm screwed.

Nico was staring at me like I just socked him right in the face, so I set Faith down.

He was shaking, "Get off my property, Walker."

I started to shake too, "Make me, Rossdale."

I heard Faith scream, "Stop it! Both of you! Nico, you're not Dad!"

He looked at her, "But Dad said Paul can't be near you, and clearly he was. I could kill Paul right now, and Dad would be happy. Heck, he'd be thrilled. He'd be my lawyer."

She screamed again, "Nico! Shut up! You can't stop me from being with him!"

She grasped onto me tighter, and I hugged the dear life out of her. But Bo pulled her away from my arms.

I was going to kill Bo, but I was pushed on the floor by Nico.

I heard Faith yell, "Bo! Let me go! Now!"

Ace picked up Faith's legs while Nico pushed my head to the side with his elbow. Keon was keeping my legs stiff. I was shaking really hard, but man, they were strong.

"No! Let me go! Paul, help! Please!"

Oh God, she was calling for my name, pleading for help. She was my imprint, and I was supposed to protect her. And here I lay down pinned to the ground with her screaming for my help. And I can't.

She pleaded with tears as she saw me, "Let him go! Leave us alone! No! We didn't do anything wrong! Please! Let us go!"

Her voice died down as she entered the house.

All of a sudden, my shaking stopped and my anger faded. I stopped resisting, but they still held me to the ground.

Nico leaned his head in, "Paul, I know she's your imprint. But you have to stay away from her until my father gives the okay. Understand?"

I didn't answer him.

For the first time in my life, I was crying.

The tears fell down the side of my face. Crying was a new feeling for me. It hurt in a non-physical kind of pain. All the pain from my mom and from my dad just poured out as well. The rejection from Faith's family and from my own family punctured my heart with too many holes to count. This is why I knew I should never cry. It hurt too much.

Nico let go of me, and so did Keon.

"I'm sorry Paul," was all Nico said.

Keon spoke up, "Don't even try to sneak in. We'll know if you did."

I didn't care. I just got up and ran out of the front yard. My Faith was taken away. The pain in her eyes will haunt me until the day I die. If only I could wash the pain away. If only I knew what the secret was, I could take away her pain. But I can't. What's eating me is having all these secrets between Faith and I. I just want to come clean, and wash away all these secrets. I came to the conclusion.

Faith's family has a secret. And so do I.

_**HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. WTF is this secret?**_

_**Review!**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	9. Courage : Part One : Faith POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Here's Chapter 9!**_

**_I broke it down into two parts because it's a pretty big chapter._**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I only own them Rossdales**_

_**Faith POV**_

* * *

Yesterday I dared to struggle. Today I dare to win.

_Bernadette Devlin_

They won't let me out.

I sit here in this stinkin' room, not knowing what the hell is going on. They tried to come into the room, but I would yell and start to get mad, and they'd quickly back away and leave the room as quickly as possible. They apparently didn't want me to get angry. Well, I've got news for them. I was fuming from the moment Nico threw Paul to the ground. They, or commonly known as my family, would try to feed me. But when they opened the door, I screamed and yelled again, they'd drop the food, and run out the room. I'd take the lasagna or Sheppard's pie and flush it down the toilet. Now, I'm not the type of person to ever waste food, but I wasn't going to let them win. I told them if they wanted me to eat, I'd need answers. And they would say 'in time.' So bring on the famine!

Mom is worried sick about me, but I'm sick of her lies. I keep telling her to tell me, but what does she do? Nods and leaves. I refused to speak to Dad. Clearly he should know why. When I would ask Ace about what are they hiding from me, he'd fact-speak me and talk about anything that was random. Bo just shook his head and gave me an apologetic look every time. Keon would move away from the topic, so naturally I kicked his ass. What hurt the most was Nico. He wouldn't even come up to my room, I mean, Dad did try to see me, but Nico was never home.

Paul came to visit me every day, which I knew of. His aura gave him away. He'd stand by front door, waiting for me. It made it easier to know he's still there for me. I'm so glad that he still knows I exist. I know he loves me. And that's what's keeping me going.

I haven't smelled fresh air for the March break week. Layla and Andy keep coming to the house, asking my parents if they could take me out for my birthday, which is tomorrow. I wish I could talk to them, but Ace being the tech wizard blocked my instant messaging and Facebook and Myspace. I literally had no connection with my friends. The only thing that worked was Google, for research for homework over the March break.

I didn't touch my homework, though. I was in too much pain.

Yes, the pain I've been feeling on separate occasions is now constant. And it's torture. My ring is now pure white, and I shake violently. When my family comes to the door, I can contain my shaking pretty damn well. They have this disappointed face that makes me think that I should look like I'm shaking. I just want to know what the hell was going on. But I didn't have just physical pain, but emotional pain too. My parents keeping me in the dark, and constantly staying away from Paul.

My daily thoughts were all centered on him. It kills me to know he's hurting. When all of this was over, I was leaving this home. And probably never coming back. Bringing Paul along is just a plus.

No one was home right now. My brothers were out, Dad was picking up some stuff from his office, and Mom was in Seattle for the weekend because of a designer convention. Oh yea, but not before doing that butter door handle voodoo shit. Don't I have loving parents? Speaking of voodoo shit, my brothers have the same green aura as the gang. This room is making me crazy. Definitely.

What's crazy at the moment are my screams. My screams from my pain that is escalating is just oh so peachy. The agony that's eating away in my stomach is murdering me. I knew that this pain was more intense,because I could feel this stinging sensation all through my veins. Something was changing, I could feel it.

My screams turned into shrieks of terror. Tears rolled down my face like waterfalls. My hands were shaking hard, but my ring was becoming clearer. I mean, it was becoming glass. I coughed, and blood came out.

Oh God, I'm dying.

I rocked back and forth on my bed clutching my stomach, shuttering. My eyes were getting droopy, and I could feel my life slipping away. My heart started to beat slower than it should. If this how my life is supposed to end, it fucking sucks. Locked in a room with no one home, knowing the love of your life never said 'I love you'. This is why my family probably locked me in my room. They probably knew I was going to die, so they thought it would be easier if I just stayed away from everyone. If I died right now, my family would probably finally be relieved that I was gone. Andy and Layla would be pissed. Judy and Alicia would hate me. And Glenn, oh Lord. Glenn would be heartbroken for the rest of his life. I wonder what Paul would do if I was gone.

I cried even harder. I was leaving Paul behind.

The second I thought of his face, my eyes went blank. My mind only focused around Paul. No Mom, no Dad. No Ace, Keon, Bo or Nico. No Layla or Andy. No Judy, Alicia or Glenn. Just Paul. No one else. His perfect smile that melted my heart, his coppery skin that filled me with envy, the way his pinky twitches when he's nervous, and how he starts to shake when he becomes angry. Everything I thought that mattered in the world didn't, because Paul seemed to be more important.

All of a sudden, the pain in my stomach started to die down. The stinging halted in my veins. I took a deep breath in, and it didn't hurt. The blood in my mouth just vanished in the blink of an eye and my ring was now its original colour. All the feelings I've had before were gone.

I felt this new feeling. This…

Power.

My fingers itched to do something. Anything. I thought back to Mom. She had power. Didn't she mold the French doors together? And the door handle is impossible to open. If she could manipulate shit, why can't I?

I sat up in my bed and stared at the door. I focused all my energy into opening the door. I imagined the door opening, and swinging open. But nothing happened. My eyebrows furrowed furiously. _Try again! _My hands shook as my palms were facing the door, waiting for it to open.

Nothing.

Anger coursed through my body. I wanted to hear something smash against the floor, something to break, to give satisfaction to my ears.

And then BAM.

The T.V fell off its stance and crashed onto the floor.

_Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk._

I flopped onto my pillow. What the hell is going on?

I looked at my hands. So these must be my magic wands. With a deep breath, I got off the pillow. I whined when I saw the T.V. It was a four thousand dollar investment, and Dad was going to kill me. Unless, I can just put it back together. I moved my hands to pick up the pieces, but it didn't work.

_Okay seriously? Do I just break shit?_

Maybe I have to focus on it, and also move my hands. _That could work._

I focused on the T.V. with such intensity. My hands were pulled out in front of me, palms up. I lifted them higher and the T.V. started to lift into the air. I gasped and lost focus. The T.V. dropped and broke again.

_I am so dead. Okay, let me try this again._

I focused on the screen becoming whole again, and moved my hands in a sweeping motion. All of the broken glass gathered like ants going into the colony. The cracked screen started to vanish, becoming whole again. I lifted my hands up to hook it back onto the hook on the wall. Once I was sure that it was attached to the wall, I hesitantly moved my hands, little by little. Then I just placed my hands on my sides.

I didn't realize it, but I started to cry. I pulled my knees close to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

_I'm a freak! I'm a fucking wizard. No, witch. Like in Harry Potter. Oh God, I'm Hermione Granger!_

I cried even harder. Paul is never going to accept me. I don't want him to ever see me. I would just scare him away. I'm a monster. I don't know what I am, but I know I have the potential to kill. Paul would never want to be with someone like that. He would never want to be with something I've become. I'm an ugly beast. I'm…I'm…

What am I?

I sniffled and looked up from my arms. The first sight I saw was the computer.

A thought clicked into my head. Ace said I can only use the computer for research.

Did I have enough courage to find out what I've become?

Apparently I did, because I got off the bed and stumbled towards the computer. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand and clicked on Google. I typed in everything that is freaky. 'Excruciating pain', 'oval shaped colour changing ring', 'manipulation', 'mythical', 'moving objects with hands', 'power'.

Crossing my fingers, I hit the Google Search button.

The answer I got was a 5 letter word. Two syllables. And completely moronic.

Gypsy.

So what? I'm a fucking nomadic? Yea, that helps.

I clicked on the first website, 'Gypsies 101'. Sounds promising.

I read the first paragraph.

'_You may think Gypsies are the travelers who live off stealing from people. But you'd be surprised to find out that you're wrong. Gypsies are an undercover society, relating to witches. They can manipulate the objects around them, pass through solid objects, influence their peers, control themselves and their bodies, and enter the world of the unknown. Their transformation beings around the end of becoming an adult or even sooner. The transformation is an unbearable experience, causing agony to course through the whole body. The only way a gypsy can survive his or her transformation is if they find their purpose in life. If they have no purpose, the gypsy dies. Think you're a gypsy?'_

I really don't want to think. I really don't. This is so damn scary, I don't want to accept it the fact that I am a… gypsy.

I was going to burst into tears, when something caught my eye.

'_97% of gypsies is female. __Only seven male gypsies have been recorded. The most recent one has been located in Toronto, Ontario, Canada.'_

My home town?

There was a link to a picture of him. I clicked on in.

Oh my fucking God.

I ran to my door and turned the handle. Being the idiot I am, I forgot to do the whole 'gypsy' thing. I tried to imagine that the door handle would turn, and I put my hand out to turn it, but it didn't budge. I did everything I could possibly think of. Yet I was stuck in this stupid room. I started to pace. I had to call him somehow, but I had no phone and no way of leaving this room. I went back to the computer and read the paragraph, to calm myself down. I re-read the part about passing through solid objects.

Could I pass through the door?

I walked back to the door and imagined my hand going through the door. I cautiously push my finger, and it went through the wood. I gasped, not feeling the wood at all. It felt like cold silly putty. I pushed my hand through and it went into the door. My arm went through the door, and with closed eyes, my head went along after. I ended up just jumping through the door, and hitting something extremely hard.

I opened my eyes to see the opposite side of my door. I hit the railing for the stairwell.

Wow. Maybe being a gypsy isn't bad after all.

I remembered why I just walked through the door and ran down the stairs, tripping at the last two.

I ran to the phone.

I dialed a cell phone number I could remember no matter what. I didn't care that it was long distance.

It rang four times.

"Faithie-Waithie!"

"Don't you dare Faithie-Waithie me!"

His voice was scared, "What did I do wrong, Faith?"

"Glenneth Marcus Staton, why didn't you tell me you were a…gypsy?!"

I heard Glenn take a deep breath, "How did you find out?"

"Gypsies 101."

I heard him curse, "Fuck! I told those idiots to take down my picture! I look so bad!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Glenn always knew the right time to pop in a joke no matter how serious the situation.

"Oh Glenny?"

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath and screamed, "Happy Birthday!"

"Holy shit! You remembered?"

"Stupidest question of my life, Staton."

"True."

I huffed, "Glenn, why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed, "Because we're not allowed to tell humans about us."

Oh.

"Makes sense, since I was human at the time."

He gasped, "You completed your transformation?!"

"Yea."

He was excited, "When did you finish?"

"Five minutes ago when I demolished my LCD T.V."

"You and technology were never meant to be together."

I laughed, "And you're supposed to be married to it?"

He tsked his tongue, "Baby, I will marry something that won't give me a shock when I take a shower with it."

I fake gasped, "Glenn how many times have I told you stop it with the vibrator?!"

He cowered, "Sorry! I'm just getting no pleasure lately. Giving it up for like Ramadan or some shit like that. Personally, I like to be on top."

"Straight men like it on top, Glenn."

I knew he rolled his eyes, "Shut up. Just because I don't look gay doesn't mean I ain't one."

I laughed, "Oh Glenn! I've missed you!"

I heard the smile in his voice, "Me too, baby girl. And I miss those fantastic legs."

"I thought you like men."

"I do. But I am a guy, and I do appreciate the fine art that is called a woman."

"I'm flattered."

"Don't be. I was referring to Judy."

I huffed, "Ass."

He laughed.

"When are you coming to La Push? You can show me cool things about gypsies."

I knew he was dancing right now, since Evacuate the Dancefloor came on his radio.

"Glenn! Stop and answer me!"

"Sorry. Um, I'm coming soon, so make room in your closets."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. So tell me more about this gypsy thing. How does it work?"

He let out a relieved sigh, "Well, we're basically super humans that can manipulate anything we want."

"That helps a lot."

He tisked, "Will you let me finish?!"

"Fine. Go."

He took a deep breath, "Well the transformation is sort of like our test to see if we're going to become a gypsy. You see, you start to kill the human side of yourself, allowing the gypsy side of you to come out. That's why you probably were bitching at everyone cause of the pain. The only way a gypsy can survive its transformation is to find its purpose in life."

"Purpose?"

He huffed, "Soul mate, idiot. So, who's the lucky guy? Or girl? Because my soul mate happens to be Martin."

I thought back to my transformation, replaying it in my head. I was scared out of my mind that I was going to die, I remembered everyone. Mom, Dad, Ace, Bo, Nico, Keon, Andy, Layla, Glenn, Judy, Alicia, Paul-

Wait. The moment I thought of Paul, the pain vanished.

Oh God. Paul is my purpose in life. My soul mate.

We were meant to be together. Always.

Only…if my commitment issues didn't get in the way.

At that moment, I knew I didn't have the courage to accept this.

"G-Glenn? Can-n I ca-call you b-back?"

He was worried, "Make it quick, doll face. Love you."

"L-love you too."

I slammed the phone back on the hook, grabbed my bag, threw on my baby blue and black Converse, and bolted out the door. I didn't even look at the cars, I just ran. I ran away from everything that's going on in my life. I ran away from the fact my family abandoned me to deal with this shit all on my own. I ran away from the whole gypsy thing, how I'm a gypsy, and how my best friend is one too. I ran away from monster I've become. I imagined my legs moving faster than normal, and I flew, running away from everything.

Apparently, the word 'courage' is not in my vocabulary.

* * *

_**Part 1 – FINISHED!**_

_**Part 2 – Coming up!**_

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	10. Courage : Part Two : Faith POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Here's Part 2 of "Courage"**_

_**If you read my other fanfiction, "Choking on Air", this may look familiar.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I only own Faith**_

_**Faith POV

* * *

**_

The important thing is this: To be able at any moment to sacrifice what we are for what we could become.

_Charles Dubois_

I ran for a really long time, not caring about where I went. I prayed that I was leaving the monster I was behind me. I didn't see where I was running, but I ended up in a mini New York. I thought I should slow down a bit since people would probably think I had legs of steel. I started to walk from store to store, and realized I just needed to sit down somewhere. I looked up from the ground and whimpered back. There were yellow auras everywhere, and they stung my eyes. Lying against a brick wall, I squeezed my eyes shut, and focused on auras that were currently occupied. The diner called Joey's, just a block away. I speed-walked to the diner and entered the door. I forcefully opened my eyes, and was grateful that there weren't that many people with really bright yellow auras stinging my eyes.

I sat on one of the seats by the counter, and put my hands in my face. Behind my eyelids were pictures of Paul. The pictures of him made me yearn for him. The way his heat put a spark through my body, causing me to feel like jelly. When he would look at me, his eyes had nothing but love and adoration for me and only me. And his face when he bit into one of my muffins. Oh, he was just too cute. I thought back to the kiss, and how rough it was. I loved sweet kisses, but damn did I crave forceful ones. The energy that came off his delectable lips made me weak at the knees. How his hot hands felt on the back of my thighs just about killed me, and his tongue was my own private little dancer. If I had just one chance to see him, I would never leave his side no matter what.

Thinking about Paul produced tears out of my eyes. Before I knew it, I was sobbing.

The waitress came over and poured a cup of coffee for me, "There, there sweetheart. It'll be alright."

She handed me a box of tissues, and I gratefully accepted them.

Eventually my sobs died down until I was only sniffling. Right then, I felt two auras take seats on either sides of me.

I really did not want to be around people right now.

The girl with the glasses cleared her throat, "Excuse me, are you alright?"

_Do I look alright? _"Stupid question."

She swallowed, "What's your name?"

_She's persistent, I'll give her that. _"Something unique."

She was going to speak, but she just gave up and left.

The other girl leaned in, "Who's the jerk who broke your heart?"

The tone in her voice seemed protective, so I had to look at her to at least profile her. She was probably the most beautiful girl I've seen. I mean, she has the most average genes with her brown hair and eyes, but she had this vibrancy to herself. She looked like she was glowing with her pale skin. She was a happy person, and a very caring person. By the look in her eyes, I knew that she's been through pain. This is probably why she's protective. She doesn't want to see anyone with a pain that was similar to hers. But the pain has made her stronger. That gave me the courage to speak to her.

"More like my family keeping me in captivity."

She looked confused, "Why would they do that?"

I knew if I told her I was a gypsy, she'd probably think I was crazy. So I only told her the half-truth, "If I knew, would I be here?"

She added, "So are you exactly from here?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm from La Push. I needed to clear my head. That's why I'm in…"

I wasn't really sure where I was, and I left the sentence hanging so she could fill it in.

"Port Angeles."

Holy shit, I ran miles in minutes. "Damn. That's far."

She just laughed. Then she asked, "So, what's your name?"

I stuck my hand out, "Faith. Faith Rossdale."

She accepted my hand, "Isabella Swan. Just call me Bella."

Bella. Italian for beautiful? It suits her well.

"I would have anyway. It sounds cooler."

She smiled, then asked, "So how does someone like you get into a reservation?"

Everyone asks me that question, "I may be pasty but that doesn't mean I'm not Indian. Half, actually from my…dad's side."

Oh yea. Daddy dearest.

"You're fighting with your dad?"

I nodded. And before I knew it, I poured my heart out to a girl I've just met. "I don't want to fight with him, and I rarely do. I mean, we get along great. Last Saturday morning he approves of this guy I like and I can finally date someone my dad actually likes. But five minutes later he's telling my guy to get off the property and locks me up in my room for a week, preventing me from seeing him! And right now I snuck out of my house, hoping I could run away from my family so I can finally be with Paul!"

She looked shocked, "Paul? As in Quileute Boy Paul Walker?"

Did she know him? "Yea. You know him?!"

She stared at me for a second, realizing something, then started to laugh. Why? I don't know.

"He's friends with my boyfriend. Heard of Jacob Black?"

I got excited, "We see each other every day at school! Wait; are you one of the girls who goes to Forks High School?"

She nodded, "Yep. The other girl you shooed away goes to the school too."

"Tell her I'm sorry."

I felt her aura come up behind me, "Apology accepted."

I turned to her and offered a handshake, "I'm Faith Rossdale."

She took it, "Angela Weber. Embry's girlfriend. Nice to finally meet you."

So these are Jake's and Embry's girlfriends. Man they must hang out with them all the time. And with Quil, Seth, Jared, Paul-

They would hang out with Paul! This is my chance to see him!

"Are you guys hanging out with Jake and Embry today?"

She looked at Angela, and then responded, "Um, we usually do. I'll call Jacob to make sure."

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_, "Could I come along? I mean, Paul hangs out with Jacob, and I haven't seen him in so long…"

_Please buy it. It's the truth! Please take me come with you. I need to see Paul A.S.A.P!_

She finally responded, "Of course. I'll call Jacob and I won't tell him anything except keep Paul on lockdown. That way we can surprise him."

_Thank you Lord for blessing me with someone as amazing as Bella, _"Thanks Bella."

She whipped out her phone and started talking to Jacob. That's when I noticed the waiter. His posture seemed protective. Like stalker boyfriend protective. And his aura was off. It was an orange, which was weird. I've never come across an orange. Only yellow, green, and my mom who's a white. But never orange. He must be unique.

He was giving me the death stare, and I flicked him off.

I guess that was a bad idea. Because the vibe I was getting from him was bad. Protective, yet murderous.

Oops?

Bella snapped her phone shut, "Let's go."

I grabbed my backpack, and headed to Bella's truck. It was old, but it had charm to it. I love it from the minute I saw it. Bella was still worrying about me, since I was sort of squished. But I re-assured her that I was fine. I started to like Bella. She was truly a loving person. She loved everything and anyone. She has to potential to be the big sister I've never had. Angela is quiet, but I know that her soul is pure. She is a genuine person. I recognized the streets in La Push and realized that I was so close to being with Paul again. Just the thought of him holding me is threatening me to scream in delight. We turned on Jacob's street, and I almost died.

There he was, sitting on the porch. Even with a grin, he had the most pain expression on his face. His aura was more vibrant that before, yet it had a gray tint to it. I couldn't wait to jump into his arms.

Bella got out of the truck with Angela following her, "Paul! I found something for you while I was in Port Angeles."

He wasn't focused on Bella at all, "What did you buy?"

She smirked, "I didn't say I bought it. I found it."

That was my signal. I jumped out of the car, and slammed the door. I saw Paul's face light up, and the gray tint in his aura vanished. He forced the tears to come out of my eyes.

"Paul!" I screeched in delight.

I started running towards him, and he got up and did the same. We met in the middle, and I literally jumped into his arms. I was used to his heat that I was going to go crazy if I didn't have him hug me. A week being Paul deprived would have sent me into the loony bin. I snuggled closer to him, squishing my arms in between us, and I could have died right there, because I was finally happy.

I pulled away to look at his face. He had deep dark circles under his eyes, "You haven't been sleeping."

He smiled crookedly, "You haven't been eating."

I moved my mouth to the side and pierced it.

"Sorry," we said at the same time. Then we burst into small giggles, not trying to ruin the moment.

Here I was in the arms of the man of my life. My purpose. My soul mate. My everything. I didn't want to die knowing I would have never said it.

Bella gave me the courage, and without realizing it, I did say it.

"I love you."

Paul's eyes had sparkles in it. Hearing those words unlocked his heart and let me in. I finally was the first person let inside Paul's fortress. For the first time, Paul was vulnerable. And he used his vulnerability against me.

His lips crashed onto my own, just like I was yearning for earlier. My hands grabbed the well built muscles between his neck and shoulder, and one of his hands knotted in my hair while the other was on my lower back, pushing me towards him. The kiss was rough at first, but I felt Paul's walls just shatter and hit the ground with a thud, becoming softer. I finally had Paul to myself. It took 8 letters; 3 words to undo Paul. A simple phrase a child would say to a stuffed animal could make a grown man weak to his core. Little did he know that he has me in the palm of his hand, but I don't mind being a specimen.

He pulled away from the kiss, and he looked at me with such intensity I thought I was going to burst under his gaze.

"I love you too."

Apparently it took me 11 letters and 4 words to undo me. I found myself kissing him again.

_Paul loves me! Me! Faith London Rossdale has finally had someone say they love her back!_ The thought put a smile on my face. Paul pulled back again, and I pouted.

He laughed, "Don't worry; we'll do more of that later."

Jacob shouted, "Paul! You coming too?"

Paul tightened his hold on me as he turned his head, "Yea. We'll meet you there."

He kept one arm around me and directed me to the truck.

"So, where are we meeting Jake and the gang?"

He smiled, "At First Beach."

I was confused, "We're swimming?"

I got into the passenger seat, and settled in. Paul put the car into gear.

"Nope. We're going cliff diving."

_Cliff-diving?!_ I got extremely excited. "You guys cliff-dive?!"

He smiled, "Yep. We're going to go to your house to pick up a bathing suit, if you don't mind."

I was jumping in my seat, "I can't wait to dive. It's been so long since I have."

He was shocked, "You've done it before?"

I nodded, "I was the best diver back home."

He looked at me then, "Seriously?"

I silently laughed, "Yea, I used to do it with Glenn all the time."

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "So, this Glenn. Are you guys close?"

I smiled. He didn't know Glenn was gay, "Yea. We are. But not as close as me and you."

He looked at me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled closer to him, enjoying the moment. We reached the mouth of the hill; the road leading up to my home, when I realized someone might be at the home.

Paul was almost up the hill when I said, "Stop."

He was confused, but he did stop and parked his car, "Faith? What's wrong?"

I shushed him, and focused on any auras that were at the home. I got out of the car and remained focused. I cleared every room in my home, and the backyard. No one was home.

I sighed, "It's nothing."

Paul nodded, and went to turn on his car. But it wouldn't start.

Paul grunted, "Come on, not today baby. Come on."

He tried and tried, until it died right there. I felt guilty for telling him to stop right there, otherwise, he'd probably still have his car. He yanked the hood open, and looked around in it, and with a sad expression, he shut the hood.

"Paul, I'm sorry I made you stop."

He looked at me with hurt in his eyes, "Never apologize to me. You did nothing wrong."

I nodded, taking in what Paul said.

He mumbled something too low for human ears to hear. But I made out something along the lines of wanting his bike.

Paul could ride a motorcycle?

The thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Wait here Paul."

I ran towards my house and busted through the door. I bolted up to my bedroom, and turned the handle, but the stupid butter handle was still on. I focused on walking through the door, and before I knew it, I was in my room. _Score one for the young gypsy. _I grabbed my cross-bone two piece bathing suit and threw my clothes off and changed quickly. I pulled on jean short shorts with a tank top, grabbing a towel in the process and throwing that into my bag. I slipped on my converses, slung my backpack over my shoulder and then walked through the door again. I started making my way to the key hanger, praying that Nico didn't take his keys. I spotted them and snagged them off the hook and made my way to the garage. I passed Keon's Lamborghini and Bo's Porsche and walked up to Nico's black and chrome Harley-Davidson. I hopped on the bike and turned the ignition. The bike roared to life as I turned the throttle, and I smiled when I did. I hit the garage door button to open it, and put the bike into gear.

Before I knew it, I was flying.

I started riding towards where Paul was. When I finally was in view, Paul's jaw was not intact.

I stopped the bike right in front of him. With a smile, I said, "You like?"

He picked his jaw up and wiped the drool off his mouth, "I like the bike. But the sexiest thing I've seen and will ever see is you on that bike."

I laughed, and got off the bike, "Too bad, you're driving."

I threw the keys to him and he caught it.

He looked at me then, and I nodded, persuading him to the bike.

He shook his head, "Nuh-uh. No way. Nico will castrate me."

I walked up to him and brushed against his body, "I'll bake your favorite chocolate chip muffins…"

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and hopped on the bike. I sat on the back and snuggled myself closer to Paul.

"Wait," he said. He got off the bike and went to his truck. He pulled out a leather jacket, and offered it to me.

"Please Faith?"

I shook my head, "I'll be fine Paul. Really, I've done this before."

He really didn't want to argue, "Please?"

Paul took care of me too much. I didn't want to depend on him. And plus, I've ridden a bike without a jacket plenty times.

I huffed, slung my bag off my shoulders, shoved my arms in the jacket, and put the bag on.

"Happy?"

He smiled and kissed my temple, "Extremely."

He got back on the bike, and I snuggled closer to him.

"Hold tight."

And with that, we were soaring.

Paul pushed the bike to go faster than it should, but I didn't mind. It reminded me of the times I was on the back of the silver wolf. I missed the wolf. It probably wondered where the hell I went off to. I hoped that it wouldn't be mad at me. Paul zoomed in between cars, and then went through a forest path. Just then, the sun shined. As much as I wanted to see the sun without the trees, it was more beautiful to fully see the green brighten up. Our path was lit up with yellow spots here or there, and it was just absolutely beautiful.

I missed the sun greatly, but to fully appreciate something, you had to have it taken away from you.

I've had Paul taken away from me, and I realized that Paul is the most precious thing to me in the world. And I appreciated him, and cared for him, and loved him.

For some strange reason, the sun gave me energy. I smiled, and felt my spirit lift.

After a while, we arrived at the beach, with everyone there. Including a baby, which was odd.

Paul parked, and Quil spat out, "Dude, that's a sweet ride."

He turned off the motorcycle, and I got off, "It's Nico's bike."

Embry widened his eyes, "You know he's going to kill you, right?"

I defended myself, "Hey! Paul was the one who was driving it!"

Paul put his hands on his hips, "Excuse me? You persuaded me with your evil muffins!"

I grinned, "First of all, my muffins aren't evil. Second, I don't need no stinkin' pastry to persuade you."

He mumbled, "You want to make a bet on that?"

I playfully poked his chest, "I don't do bets, because it wouldn't be fair to you."

He chuckled, "That's what you think."

Seth came up to us, "Come on, we're going up now."

I looked at the cliffs and frowned, "They're so small." I noticed the top one, "Can we go on the big one?"

He looked at me shocked, "Really? You want to jump off the top?"

I nodded furiously.

He laughed, "We'll warm up first."

I pouted, but he just kissed my cheeks. And my nose. And my lips. And he kept tracing his kisses.

I bobbed my head with a smile, "Okay, we'll warm up first."

He smiled, "You foolish little girl."

Paul left with the rest of the boys and Kim and Lizzy; I decided to wait for Angela and Bella. When they came out of the trailer, we started to make our way towards the second highest cliff. When we reached the top, we all went to our guys. Paul had his arms on my lower back, and I just leaned into his chest while we watched Jacob and Bella jump off the cliff.

Embry asked, "Who's going next?"

Since no one wanted to go, I exhaled, "I'll go."

Paul tightened his hold on me, "You sure you don't want me to go with you?"

I smiled, "Trust me, you won't regret it."

I pulled off my shorts and t-shirt, along with Paul's jacket, while avoiding the whistles.

Quil commented, "Nice ass, Fairy."

I smirked, "Thanks. Want to see it at a different angle?"

Before he could say anything, I started running towards the cliff, when I reached the edge; I tilted my back, forcing me to do a back flip. Just for kicks I did two more, and landed into the water with my feet pointed. The water was colder than the one back home. I burst through the water and swam to the beach. Once I reached the beach, I started to recover from the massive dive I just pulled off.

Two warm arms slithered around my waist. Paul whispered in my ear, "You're crazy woman."

He pulled me to his chest, and I felt his heart beat against the back of my head, "Well, would you want me 'normal'?"

He kissed my temple, "I guess not."

I sensed green auras around me, and ignored the guys. They are not ruining this moment. I turned around and hooked my arms around his neck, "So, what do you want to do? Because I really don't feel like being in the mood to go jumping off cliffs."

His arms rested on my lower back, "Hmmm, I could really go for a-"

"Faith?!"

Who the hell in the world would even dare to call me at the moment?! It better not be Quil or so help be Lord…

My head whipped around to basically dissect the person who cock blocked me, but stopped instantly.

Shit. Brothers.

* * *

_**Oh la laaaa! **_

_**I have this INSANE story line that's coming up soon, so be prepared!**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	11. Courage : Paul POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Okay, so after a two-part Faith POV, here's the other half.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Only own dem Rossdales.**_

_**Paul POV

* * *

**_

Whoever said anybody has the right to give up?

_Maria Wright Edelman_

Sam's couch became uncomfortable. Not just because it was small, because it reminded me too much of last Saturday, how my asshole of a dad sent me here. To make everything worse Emily started to bake muffins out of the blue. So I decided to stay at Jake's. But it was no point, since I didn't sleep. The sound of Faith's cries for help were always in the back of my head and creeping on me when my eyes would close. To keep my mind occupied, I've been taking almost everyone's shift. But even when I'm out there my mind is still thinking about Faith. It's really hard to think of something else besides your center of gravity.

I've been looking for my heart daily. I'd circle around her house, hoping for a glimpse of her in her kitchen or living room. But she never came down. I never knew why she didn't come down, but I just wanted her to. I'd sit on the front lawn facing her balcony, and just wait. Wait for her to open her balcony doors, climb down the tree and meet me at our spot, or even hitch a ride. But her door never opened. It never budged. But it's not like she's been ignoring me. She cries in her sleep, and chants my name. It would have made my day, but it's in fear. "Paul, save me," was basically what she said. It varied, but the message was across. Did it kill me? Yes. It hurt to my core. Apparently, she didn't know what was going on, or she knew as much as I knew. But I don't care about what's going on. I just want to hold her, and wash all her tears away. Stroke her buttermilk cheeks, and watch her cute little nose twitch when she focused on something really hard.

_Dude, that's my sister._

Bo.

_Yep. Still waiting for her?_

I kept my mind blank. Like I wanted to talk to him.

_Come on, Paul. Talk to me._

Silence.

He mentally exhaled, _Paul, listen. It's not like I don't want to tell you, it's just that I'm not allowed to. You know how it was when you were a werewolf. You were isolated from everyone._

I gasped, _Faith's a werewolf?!_

He was uneasy, _Well-_

_Did you know each of the suits on a deck of cards represents the four major pillars of the economy in the middle ages? Heart represented the Church, spades represented the military, clubs represented agriculture, and diamonds represented the merchant class._

Bo huffed, _You're an ass Ace._

_It's not my fault. Nico told me to, and since we haven't officially joined the La Push pack, Nico is still Alpha._

I sighed, _Whatever. When you guys start to give a shit about hurting your sister, give me a call, will ya?_

I ignored them, and phased behind a tree. I slipped on my shorts and made my way to Jacob's home. God, if I only knew what the hell was going on with Faith. The one thing that scared the hell out of me was knowing that Faith was in pain. I didn't know how much, but I knew her staying away from me was tearing her up inside. It also was tearing me up inside too. I have never cried this much in my life. Probably the only time I cried in my life before I met Faith was when I was just born. Even then, I was still a quiet baby, my mom said. But after I imprinted on her, my life did a complete 180. I was from bad tempered Paul, to soft Paul. Now I'm just 'get-the-fuck-out-of-my-way-or-I'll-shank-you' Paul. Well, I've got Nico to thank for that.

Jacob's house came into view, with him on the porch. I almost slipped on the mud in front of the house, and he laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to have perfect balance Paul? I believe we are werewolves..."

I snorted, "I wasn't focused on that, Jake."

He nodded knowingly, "Sorry, I know it's hard on you. I've been through it too, longer than you. But it doesn't change the way it feels to not see your imprint."

I shook my head, "No Jake. The situations are completely different. We at least knew what the fuck was going on."

He sighed, "Your right. Sorry for trying to make you feel better."

"Thanks for thinking though, man. You got guts to at least try."

He pounded his chest, "I'm like a lion man. Courageous."

I chuckled, and he smiled. I'm thinking that was what he was going for.

He softened up, "But seriously. You're my family man. It hurts to see you like this."

I nodded, "I'll stop hurting when I've got Faith. Now move, I want sleep."

He laughed, "You really going to sleep?"

"No. But I've got to try sometime."

I walked into Jacob's house and plopped myself on the couch. Jacob's house always felt like home to me, and so was Sam's house. But Faith's house was more of a home to me. I used to feel like I belonged apart of that family. But now, not so much. I heard Jacob on the phone and I tried to tune him out by shoving a pillow on top of my left ear, sandwiching my head between the pillow and sofa.

I heard the screen door shut, and Jacob smacked my back and started to walk away to the kitchen while saying, "Stop moping. You're making my girlfriend worry."

I rolled my eyes, "Izzy worries about everything, man. Did you see how sad she was when her flowers died?"

He threw something at me. It kind of hurt.

"She's a sensitive person. You should try it sometime."

"Let me go ask God for some new traits, and I'll get back to you."

He laughed as Embry walked through the door, "Hey guys."

"Hey Embry."

He came over and smacked my back. Twice in one day. "Paulie boy, what's up?"

I got up from my position and growled.

He put his hands up, "Whoa! What's eating you?"

He realized his mistake and apologized, "Sorry man. I forgot Faith was the only one to call you Paulie."

I nodded, "It's okay."

To be honest, I haven't been called Paulie in a while. Even if someone else said it, it would never amount to the way it rolled off of Faith's lips. Her beautiful plump and large lips that were on the lower half of her perfectly oval face. And her prominent cheek bones, accenting her gray crystals that were her eyes. I went into panic mode about Faith, and the room seemed to be getting claustrophobic, "I need air. I'll be back."

I walked outside and was going to prepare for a run, but I realized I've been running for the past week. So I just sat on the porch and put my elbows on my knees, taking deep breaths in and out. This wasn't relaxing me at all. I never felt relax anymore. I was angry all the time lately. But it was just a mask, because I knew that I was cowering away from the reality of the situation.

Embry sat right beside me. I huffed, "Get the fuck away, Embry."

He was eating a sandwich, and with a full mouth he answered, "Nope."

Jacob was standing behind me, "Em, something is off about today. Paul's more pissed, if that's even possible. Leave him alone."

Embry nudged me, "Why so serious?"

I rubbed my forehead, "Faith's birthday is tomorrow."

Embry stopped mid-bite while Jacob stiffened.

"Oh," was all Jacob could say.

I continued, "I bought her a necklace. The most perfect necklace you could find. It matched her ring, you know, the one she always wears? I saw it and instantly thought of her," I was rambling, but I still continued, "I won't be able to spend her birthday with her. And by the looks of things, her brother's won't spend time with her on her birthday to. She's going to be alone on her birthday. Her fucking 17th birthday. So yea, sorry if I'm just a little bit serious, but the love of my life is going to be alone on _her _birthday."

Embry put his sandwich down, "Sorry bro. Didn't mean it like that. You're free do beat the living shit out of me."

I laughed, "Maybe later."

Embry and Jacob started laughing as we heard Izzy's truck pull into the driveway.

Angela got out behind Izzy, and Iz shouted, "Paul! I found something for you while I was in Port Angeles."

_This girl worries too much. _She really didn't need to buy me anything. "What did you buy?"

She got cocky, "I didn't say I bought it. I found it."

The other door on her car opened, and two small baby blue Converses plopped onto the ground. The same ones Faith has.

No. It can't be.

The door shut, and I saw my goddess. Her red and brown hair was more luscious than normal, and her skin was richer. But she was skinny. She was always really skinny, but I could see her cheek bones, and she was scary skinny. Faith wasn't eating? I was a little mad that she wasn't eating, but when my eyes met those gray crystals my heart just about died. But was she really her or is this my imagination?

Her voice reached as high as it could go, "Paul!"

She was here. No imagining it.

I'd have to thank Bella later.

Fae started to run towards me. I thought her little legs would break if she moved them. I hadn't realized it, but I got off Jake's porch and started to run towards her. When there was about a foot between us, she jumped into my arms. I could feel the pain in my heart cease when I inhaled her scent. But something was a little off about her scent. Yes, it was still the sweet pea smell with the acai berries, but she smelled a little... ashen? Like a hint of campfire. I didn't understand, nor was I going to, because I was holding her. Something I've wanted to do for the past week.

She pulled away and took inventory of my face, "You haven't been sleeping."

_Stupid profiling._ I rebutted with a "You haven't been eating."

She did the cute mouth in a ball, off to the side thing I adore. That suckered me into apologizing.

"Sorry," we both muttered. Then we started to laugh. The sound of her laugh made it impossible for me to be mad at her.

She softened up, and suddenly, she uttered the words I'd thought I'd never hear.

"I love you."

My heart dropped twenty feet. I could feel Faith just make her way into my life more. I didn't know it was possible to, but it just was. The only person in my life to make me at my worst just by a few little words. My parents never said I love you, and the pack isn't the one to share their emotions besides their imprints. And my other girlfriends never said I love you to me.

This was the first time anyone has said those words directed to me.

I kissed her there and then, with no hesitation. All the pain and suffering drained into the kiss, causing it to be rough. As she put her soft, delicate hands on my shoulders, the agony was there no more. It was just passion. Raw and untamed. I was never going to let her go. My hands will never leave her perfect little body. I am not going to sleep unless she's sleeping in my arms. Nothing and no one is going to keep us apart again. I've lost her once, and I wouldn't dare losing my miracle again.

I pulled away from this kiss, and whispered the words I believed.

"I love you too."

I could hear her screaming in her head as she kissed me again. I wanted to sing.

I pulled away from the kiss too soon, knowing if I continued it, I'd probably take her there and then.

Faith didn't like that at all, and she pouted.

I laughed. She was so adorable when she did that.

"Don't worry; we'll do more of that later."

From behind me Jacob shouted, "Paul! You coming to?"

I heard that they were going to cliff dive. I'm sure Faith would love it.

I hugged her tightly, "Yea. We'll meet you there."

I hooked my arm around her and motioned her to my truck.

She was curious, "So, where are we meeting Jake and the gang?"

"At First Beach."

"We're swimming?"

She sat in the passenger seat and buckled in. "Nope. We're going cliff diving."

She seemed to be jumpy. "You guys Cliff-dive?!"

I smiled, "Yep. We're going to go to your house to pick up a bathing suit, if you don't mind."

She was literally on edge, "I can't wait to dive. It's been so long since I have."

_She's dived before?_ "You've done it before?"

She nodded, "I was the best diver back home."

I looked at her, "Seriously?"

She seemed to laugh laughed, "Yea, I used to do it with Glenn all the time."

_Crap. Glenn again._

"So, this Glenn. Are you guys close?"

For some strange reason, she smiled, "Yea. We are. But not as close as me and you."

I looked at her then, and knew I couldn't love her more. I put my arm around her and she snuggled to my chest. I was enjoying this moment. We were literally like Romeo and Juliet. We were meant to be together, but everything was keeping us apart. But we are going to have our happily ever after. If I have to face her family, then I will have the courage to do it. I'm not going to take shit from her family. They know I treat her right. They know-

"Stop."

Faith pulled me out of my thoughts, and obeying my master, I stopped. "Faith? What's wrong?"

She shushed me, and closed her eyes, focusing on something. She got out of the car, and was still focusing on whatever that thing was. I realized that she had me at every command. I'm her puppy. Literally.

She finally let out some air and said, "It's nothing."

I silently nodded and went to turn on the car. I put the key in the ignition and turned, but the engine didn't completely roar to life.

Oh, fuck!

I kept trying, "Come on, not today baby. Come on." I turned the ignition again, and it didn't even crank. I walked around to the hood and popped it open. I checked everywhere, and finally found out the problem. The timing belt just failed on me, and I was in no position to fix it. My truck died on me when I needed it the most.

Faith thought this was her fault, "Paul, I'm sorry I made you stop."

_Why would she think that?_ "Never apologize to me. You did nothing wrong."

She nodded. I regretted taking my motorcycle out of the bed of the truck, and muttered it under my breath.

All of a sudden, Faith said, "Wait here Paul."

She ran without giving me an explanation. I was anxious now, because I didn't know what the hell she was doing. Well, she probably was changing. But I really didn't want to wait. The last few words I thought brought something up. Why was I waiting to tell Faith about me being a werewolf? Her brothers were werewolves, so she should know about them, right? Just then, I heard an engine coming close to my ears. I followed the engine's sound until it was at the turn. When it did turn, it was the most amazing sight I would ever get to see.

Faith was on the Harley Davidson I saw a week ago, wearing short shorts and a tank top, having her hair blow in the wind.

Oh, God. She was a sex machine.

She pulled up to me then. And with a smug face she said, "You like?"

I probably looked like an idiot catching flies, so I said, "I like the bike. But the sexiest thing I've seen and will ever see is you on that bike."

She laughed and got off the bike, "Too bad, you're driving."

She tossed me the keys.

Was she serious?

I looked at the bike again, and thought I've seen it before. I realized I've seen it in wolf form, in Nico's mind.

I'm not riding Nico's bike! "Nuh-uh. No way. Nico will castrate me."

She approached me, pressing her body against mine, "I'll bake your favourite chocolate chip muffins…"

The fabric of her t-shirt was really thin and that would have done me in. It was just a plus that she was going to bake her amazing muffins.

With a peck on her lips, I got on the bike, and she was tightening her arms around me. I go pretty fast on the bike, and she's wearing nothing but skin.

"Wait," I said. I got off the bike and made my way towards my truck, picking up my leather jacket that I've had since...forever, and offering it to her, "Please Faith?"

She shook her head, "I'll be fine Paul. Really, I've done this before."

_She is really a stubborn girl,_ "Please?"

It looked like she had a dilemma with herself, but apparently got over it, because she threw the leather jacket on, "Happy?"

I smiled and kissed her, "Extremely."

I got back on the bike and said, "Hold tight."

I revved up the engine, and took a deep breath before letting go of the clutch.

I've never been on a Harley-Davidson. But man, they are fucking fast.

I swivelled in and out of traffic, and took a forest path. The sun made an appearance, and I thought that nothing could be more beautiful. Except for Faith. I risked a look at her, and when I did, I died. She was smiling. Truly smiling, from a happy memory, or she was enjoying the sun. Either way, it lifted my heart. It gave me a bit of courage to finally tell her what I am.

When we arrived to the beach, everyone was there. Even Claire.

I parked, and Quil stuttered out, "Dude, that's a sweet ride."

As I turned off the bike, Faith jumped off, "It's Nico's bike."

I could see the whites of Embry's eyes, "You know he's going to kill you, right?"

Faith put the blame on me, "Hey! Paul was the one who was driving it!"

I put my hands on my hips, "Excuse me? You persuaded me with your evil muffins!"

She smiled, "First of all, my muffins aren't evil. Second, I don't need no stinkin' pastry to persuade you."

I purred, "You want to make a bet on that?"

She played with my chest, "I don't do bets, because it wouldn't be fair to you."

I chuckled, "That's what you think."

Seth came to ruin our moment, "Come on, we're going up now."

She looked at the cliffs and was sad instantly, "They're so small. Can we go on the big one?"

Was she serious?! "Really? You want to jump off the top?"

She nodded.

My woman is psychotic, "We'll warm up first."

She did her cute little pout I was subjected to, but I wasn't going to lose this time. I walked up to her and trailed kisses everywhere.

I finished, and she seemed in a daze, "Okay, we'll warm up first."

I smiled, "You foolish little girl." Faith wanted to wait for Angela and Bella, so I just started making my way up the hill.

Sam came beside me, "I see you've got Faith again."

I smiled, "Yea."

He was curious, "Her brothers let you?"

I bit my lip, "I'm not really sure. She actually came to me. Or actually, Bella found her and gave her to me. So, actually, I don't really know why she was let out of her house."

Sam laughed, "You may_ actually _be right."

I hung my head. I'm turning into a chick.

But he continued, "Paul, you have to respect their wishes."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "If they don't want Faith around you, you have to accept it. Now, it's not an order. But if you want to have her in the future, I suggest you co-operate with her parents and her brothers."

I was getting mad, "Sam! Are you serious?!"

"Paul, calm down. Now you know I want Faith to be with you. Do you think I like you moping on my couch? But if they say no, then accept it. That way, at least you know you have a chance, Paul."

Sam was right. Keeping Faith away from her family wasn't right. If they let me be with her, I will treat her like a queen. But if they don't, I can't keep her. It would make everything worse.

I can't tell her. Not yet.

We were at the top, and Seth, Lizzy, Collin, and Brady flew off the cliff.

Iz, Angela, and Faith just came then, and I enveloped Faith in my arms. We just stood there, in each other's arms as we watched Jacob and Izzy jump.

Embry clapped his hands together, "Who's going next?"

No one offered to go. Except for Faith.

"I'll go."

I tightened my hold on her, "You sure you don't want me to go with you?"

She smiled at me, "Trust me, you won't regret it."

She started to take off her clothes, and I could hear Quil whistling at her. I silenced him with just a look.

But that didn't stop him from being a dick, "Nice ass, Fairy."

I was going to say something, but Faith said, "Thanks. Want to see it at a different angle?"

_What the hell does she mean?_ Before I could register anything, she started making her way to the edge of the cliff. She jumped forwards, but did a back flip. She did a couple more, and then plunged into the water, toes first.

Everyone had their jaws dropped. Including me.

Embry stuck his hand out, "I told you. Twenty bucks princess."

Quil whined, "After man. Paul, why didn't you tell me Faith was a secret gymnastic guru?!"

I laughed, "She forgot to mention that."

I jumped in after her, going head first. When I hit the water, I opened my eyes and searched for her. She was almost at the beach as I peddled towards her. When I got off the beach, she was already there, trying to catch her breath. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, pushing her back to my front.

I purred into her ear, "You're crazy woman."

She laughed, "Well, would you want me 'normal'?"

I kissed her temple, "I guess not."

She turned and latched onto my neck, "So, what do you want to do? Because I really don't feel like being in the mood to go jumping off cliffs."

Feeling her soft skin on my hand, it made me smile.

"Hmmm, I could really go for a-"

"Faith!"

I am so ready to kill this person.

My eyes moved away from Faith, to look at her extremely shocked brothers.

Well, not if they kill me first.

* * *

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	12. Truth : Faith POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_****MUST READ** So, I'm going to mention this now, there will be no more Paul POV's. The reasoning for this is because it's slowing down the flow of the story, and no one wants to read over the chapter before. And plus, we all know Paul's a werewolf, and Faith's a gypsy. So there's really no need for different POV's because everyone's secret is out (Only to the audience. Not to the characters. Yet.). I'm truly sorry if you feel opposed to this, but it will make sense in the future.**_

_**But if you really do love Paul POV's, I may pop one in when it's needed.**_

_**ANYWAYS, I...LOVEEEEEEEEEEEE this chapter.**_

_**It will speak for itself.**_

_**( MATURE SUBJECT -- Well, not extreme Lemons, kinda on the innocent side. But you be the judge. Just warning you.)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN FAITH, NICO, ACE, KEON, BO, MIRIAM, AND FAITH'S SECRET. NOTHING ELSE IN THE STORY.**_

_**Faith POV

* * *

**_

Chase after the truth like all hell and you'll free yourself, even though you never touch its coattails.

_Clarence Darrow_

"How'd you get out of the house?" Nico asked.

_Gee, I wonder how you're going to explain that. "Oh Nico, just today I found out I was a gypsy and walked through my bedroom door. But don't worry; I didn't do anything stupid like break the flat screen." Yea, I'm sure Paul won't die or throw me into a psychiatric ward._

Oh! I got it! "Why'd you keep me in the house in the first place?"

He bit his lip. Ha! I win.

He smirked, "Do you really want Dad to know you've been hanging around Paul?"

My jaw dropped. Sometimes I hate it when Nico knows me too well.

But the truth won't hurt anyone, so a lie shouldn't either. I mean, I'm not _completely_ lying.

I swallowed my pride, "Mom opened the door, since I wasn't in any pain. She said she was wrong, I don't know why she was wrong, but apparently I wasn't what I was supposed to be. So I came to Paul."

Bo gasped quietly, while Keon played with his feet. Nico just stared at me wide eyed.

Ace was the only one to speak, "See? I told you. She didn't change. She's not one of us."

Nico nodded, "I guess you're right."

I was playing confused, "Wait, what? Was I supposed to change?"

They didn't speak a word.

I was getting agitated, "What the hell are you guys talking about?!"

Nothing.

Noticing Ace's words, they finally sunk in. _She's not one of us._

Now I was truly curious. There was a different secret in my family, besides my own.

"What are you guys?"

Again. Nothing.

They thought I would give up that easily?

"Stop ignoring me. What the hell is going on?"

Keon snorted, "Ask Paul."

Paul? What does he have to do with anything?

I could have sworn Paul was shaking. But when I looked at him, Paul stopped.

I placed my hand on his forearm, "Paulie? What's going on?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

_Liar. _My tone became stern, "Paul, do you know what the hell is going on?"

He didn't say a word. He only nodded.

I realized that he's not going to speak anytime soon.

"But you're not going to tell me, are you?"

He shook his head. No.

My hand moved from his forearm.

I pleaded, "Paul, please?"

He hung his head in shame.

No one seemed to be telling me the truth lately.

My eyes squeezed shut, letting the salty water ooze from my closed eyelids. They hit my cheek with a sickening cold sensation. Paul could have smacked me across the cheek and it would have felt better than this. Out of all people, Paul would be the last person not to tell me anything. He thought I would cave in if he didn't say anything.

But I didn't give in.

With a wipe across my face and a sniffle, I said, "Paul, I don't like secrets. I don't like keeping them, and I don't like being kept from them."

His eyes didn't move from the floor.

I ducked my head so I could see his, "Hey. Come on, you can tell me anything. If you're afraid of being judged, don't be. I would never judge you, even if you sprouted two more legs and a tail."

He looked at me with anxiety.

I put my hands up in defence, and smiled, "It was a joke, Paulie."

His stance changed. He looked confident now.

Finally, the truth is coming out.

He took a deep breath, "Faith, I can't."

Well, so much for confidence.

I closed my eyes, "Paul, when you keep a secret, you're stealing the truth from someone, and the one thing that I can't forgive is people who steal."

I heard Paul's breathing stop.

"You can't believe that Faith."

I nodded, still with my eyes closed, "Yes I can. I've been believing it ever since my mom didn't tell me-"

I opened my eyes, and covered my mouth with my hand, smacking my face in the process. I was about to spill the whole gypsy thing in front of Paul. And that would have made me look crazy. I mean, who would believe in something that shouldn't exist?

I didn't hear Sam coming in from behind me.

"Faith? Do you want to tell us what's going on?"

_No, not really._ I just shook my head.

Nico leaned in, "Faith? Are you _lying _to us?!"

The tears came now. I shook my head harder. My whole body wanted to tell my brothers the truth. But a little voice inside of me said, 'Not yet.'

Sam crossed his arms, "She's lying. She always has been lying. About everything. I can't believe Paul fell for a girl as disgusting as you."

Keon shouted, "What?!" with the face of hatred.

Bo's facial features were deadly.

Ace's casual, absentminded face turned into a murderous mask.

Nico was in a crouch, shaking.

Paul was ready to rip Sam's head off.

I didn't respond. I did only one thing I could.

I ran.

I ran towards where Nico's bike was. On it was Kim. She had my clothes and converses. My bag was hanging off the side of the bike

I sprinted towards the bike, and threw my shorts on. Screw my shirt; I'd go topless if I had to, but I had Paul's shirt on. My shoes slipped on by themselves. I cursed at the fact the only reason I bought baby blue shoes was because Paul adores the colour baby blue.

Kim was startled, "Whoa! Faith! Where's the fire?"

She got off the bike, and I got on.

Paul was there, "Faith! Sam didn't mean it! Faith, don't! You'll crash!"

I was sobbing hard. Sam did mean it. He was so dedicated to keep Paul's secret a secret that he would sink to such a low level.

He was beside me now, holding the bike, "Faith, stop."

I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Let go of the fucking bike, Walker!"

Now that was a spit in the face. I know, I know, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on Paul. But he wasn't going to defend me against Sam anytime soon, so why shouldn't I be mad at him?

He was trying to be calm, "Faith, no."

I clenched my teeth together, "You're no better than my brothers, Paul! Your no better than Sam either Paul! Tell me; tell me you're not like them! Tell me every single bone in your body has nothing resembling to them."

His words were stiff, "No, Faith. I'm nothing like them."

His posture was different. His hand clutched the bike harder, and his eyes darted to my eyebrows, not directly to my eyes. He was shaking slightly, and his pinkie twitched. He only does that when he's nervous.

Not only did my profiling lead to Paul lying, it was just a bonus to be a gypsy. His aura was a dead giveaway. It was the precise shade of green my brothers and Sam have.

He's exactly like them.

I hated the words the second they flew off my lips.

"Fuck you, Paul."

His eyes filled up with hurt. No smack across the face could have hurt as much. But much like a slap, it hurts both people. The person getting slapped feels the stinging against their cheek, and feels the pain. The person giving the slap feels the stinging against their hands, and feels the guilt. I was the person giving the slap, with guilt on my hands.

Paul let go of the bike because he was shaking like crazy. Before I knew it, I released the clutch on the bike, and went flying.

The tears were rolling off my face and dancing in the wind. They didn't stop at any time. This bike wasn't going fast enough. It seemed to be moving in slow motion, laughing at me that I couldn't get away fast enough. I started hitting the base of the bike with hammer fists.

"You stupid fucking bike! Go faster!"

Before I knew it, the wind was hitting me harder, and my face started to sting. I looked down, and realized the needle for the speedometer was going round in circles.

I broke the bike because I was going _too fast_.

Focusing on slowing down, I drove my way around the road to my home. Once I reached sight of my home, I caught the sparkle of the dark blue car.

Mom.

I slid to a stop on Nico's bike. The burn of the rubber was still in my nose by the time I got off the bike. I ran towards the door and busted it open, to find my mom standing by the kitchen post. Seeing her again sent relief through my bones. Her honey brown hair was pulled in a medium ponytail, with her bangs around her face. With a crisp white shirt, stonewash jeans, and knee high boots under her pants, my mom looked normal. But she wasn't. She was a gypsy. Just like me. But the love from my mother could always comfort me, even if she was a gypsy. Mom always knew how to help me, no matter what.

A spatula was in her hand like a weapon. But it was quickly released when she saw me.

With tears on my face, I cried out, "Mama, help me."

She quickly walked over to me and hugged me. My head rested on her chest, and she cradled my head.

"Oh habibi, you should have called. You must have been so scared."

She thought I meant help her with the gypsy thing.

I nodded, "I called Glenn though. He helped."

She looked at me then, "I know. Glenn is one of the good gypsies. You can always rely on him."

She rubbed my arm, "Come, I made Dolma."

I smelled the air then. Ah, the smell of fried onion and tomato sauce filled my nose. It was a homey smell.

We walked into the kitchen, and I sat on one of the island stools. Mom went to the oven to pour me heaven on a plate.

I remembered what she said, and trying to distract my mind, I said, "Mama, are there bad gypsies?"

She nodded, "You've met one before."

I leaned my head in shock, "Who?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Tina."

What?! "No!"

She smiled, "Never would have guessed, right?"

I shook my head while wiping away some tears, "Never. But now I know."

She came over towards me and put my plate in front of me. She sat beside me and ate her food. I could have not had a better meal. My stomach snarled and the acid swayed back and forth. I picked up my spoon and stuffed my food down my throat.

She tisked, "Habibi, I don't want you to eat like your brothers. Slow down."

I stopped mid-bite. The secret.

I put the spoon down and brushed my hands, "I'm a gypsy, right?"

She nodded warily. I continued, "So you're a gypsy too, right?"

She put her spoon down and rested her elbows on the table, while tucking her hands on her chin in determination, "Where are you going with this, Faith?"

I bit my lip, "Are my brothers...your sons...one of us?"

She laughed, "No sweetheart. They're something different. Completely different."

"What are they?"

She smiled, "I think Paul should tell you."

I became sour in an instant. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back into the seat, "He won't be anytime soon."

She put her hands down, "Tell me what happened."

There was no point in saying no now, "After I found out I was a gypsy, I ended up walking through the door. I called Glenn and found out my purpose was Paul," her eyes widened in sweet shock, but I continued, "Anyways, I started to run. I ran far. All the way to Port Angeles, where I met this girl Bella Swan. She knew Paul, so I asked for a ride. When we made it to Jacob's house, I was reunited with him. Mom, it was amazing. I felt so right in his arms...I'm getting off topic. So we cliff-dived," at this point her eyes widened, "don't worry, I was safe...but I may have shown off a little. But Paul came in after me. We were cuddling on the beach when Nico, Ace, Keon and Bo came. I told them that I wasn't a...gypsy without saying I wasn't a gypsy, per se, but they said something about not being one of them. I didn't know what they were talking about, so Keon told me to ask Paul. But Paul didn't speak one word. Furious and hurt, I hopped on Nico's bike, breaking it in the process because I thought I was Superman, and now here I am."

She sipped her water, "You've had a long day, haven't you?"

I only nodded.

She continued, "You're brothers don't know you're a gypsy, which is good. So let's keep it that way, shall we?"

_Well, I've already done that. _"Why?"

She winked, "Because we have to ask Ishtar."

"Who's that?"

Her eyes left this era, going back in time, "Ishtar is the first gypsy to ever exist. Being the only male of his time, his power is so strong that he has the ability to control everything. Us, the gypsies now, can only manipulate objects; living and non-living things. But gypsies from Ishtar's time were so powerful that they could manipulate humans, and other gypsies, mentally."

"Mentally?"

She leaned in, "He can control your mind."

I gasped, "That's…not possible!"

"With Ishtar, it is."

She continued, "His power is so strong that he has too much of it. Instead of wasting it, he sends it to well deserving gypsies," she paused for a sigh, "Unfortunately, Ishtar hasn't given off power for over 180 years, let alone shown his face in over 400 years. He's only given orders through the minds of other gypsies."

"Wow. How could he stay so old?"

She laughed, "I guess it's one of his abilities. Everyone has their secrets."

Secretive. The one word to describe my family.

The rage started to build up again.

I pushed the onion stuffed with rice and bits of meat off to the side of the plate and back to its original position.

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

I glared at her, "Why did you keep me away from Paul all this time? Why did you lock me in my room for a week! I know you know his secret. Did you think I wasn't a big girl, hm? I could have accepted it, Mom! You didn't have to take him away from me!"

My anger got this best of me. The pot of Dolma flew across the room and smashed onto the side table, opposite of the large window. It huffed and broke into a thousand pieces.

She put a hand on my shoulder, "Habibi, calm down. I didn't do it because I thought Paul's secret would hurt you. I did it because your secret would have hurt him."

My mouth flew open, "What?"

Both of her hands came upon my shoulders. Staring me in the eye, she said, "Young gypsies or gypsies that are transforming are extremely unstable. When they are not content, like angry, or sad, or even 'hot and bothered', everything in the room becomes manipulated. That," she pointed towards the broken table, "was a small example of what you could do. You could seriously break something."

I still wasn't getting it, "Mom, I don't understand."

She exhaled through her noise, "When I say everything in the room becomes manipulated and damaged, I mean everything. Even people. And if you were with Paul and you became angry, you would have extremely caused him pain."

She leaned in, "Paul could have been the table."

I gasped. I was unstable. I was angry when I shattered the T.V. I was furious at Paul when I was riding Nico's bike. Hell, I was fuming at my mom when the pot shattered the poor oak.

The words escaped my lips, "You were thinking of Paul's safety and my sanity."

She nodded, "You would have been completely wrecked, baby. I hurt your aunt Linda because I was mad that she borrowed my necklace without asking me. She still hasn't forgiving me for throwing her through a window. I still haven't forgiven myself either."

I stared at her wide eyed. I could seriously do some damage.

She went back to her food. After a while, I calmed down.

I was curious, "So, Mama, why do gypsies exist?"

She settled herself in the seat, "Well, gypsies help the humans. That's why you have nightmares. You dream about suffering people. At first, it's all jumbled into your mind, but then once you actually become a gypsy, only one dream comes to you at night, maybe two. Then you have to help that person in any way you can."

"Like...a saint?"

She bobbed her head from side to side, "Yea, I guess you could say that."

"Oh. Everything is starting to make sense now."

I got confused for a moment, "Mom. If good gypsies help humans...do bad gypsies _hurt _humans?"

She nodded, "Just like Tina. You see, I concluded that her purpose in life was to make everyone around her miserable. And since you're best friends with Glenn, she was naturally drawn to hurt you. But what she didn't know is that you had the gypsy gene. I didn't want her to threaten your outcome on becoming a gypsy, so that's why we moved."

"It wasn't because you wanted to design clothes?"

She laughed, "Why would I leave _Toronto _to go design clothes in a small, unknown town?"

I had to laugh along with her too. But she seemed to be holding back something.

It wasn't the only reason we moved.

"Mom, tell me the truth. Why did we leave to La Push and not some other small town?"

She sighed, "I can't explain anything right now, but your brothers needed help from some people in this town to attack a certain something."

I only nodded. Need to know, I guess.

I smiled half-heartily. My mind wasn't really focused on covering what I was doing. It was more focused on how bad my relationship with Paul is right now. My over reaction is commonly shown throughout my life.

Absentmindedly, I twirled my ring.

Mom freaked.

"Faith! Keep your ring on, now!"

I jumped at the sound of her voice. It was so loud I thought my eardrums would burst.

"Wha- I didn't...Wait, why can't I take off my ring?"

She sighed, "It's your lifeline."

"Huh?"

She tisked, "It's more of your power line. If you use too much power, your ring will start to fade to gray. But when your ring becomes a crisp white, that's when you have the most power, and you can use up a lot of your power without a crash."

I started to understand, "But what if it's turning clear?"

"That means you're dying."

Oh.

She laughed, "But don't worry. It'll be hard. If you ever are near death, or just extremely angry, take off the ring."

"Why? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of keeping the ring on?"

She winked, "No. Because without the ring, you could destroy someone."

"Can't I do that even when I'm young and unstable and have the ring on?"

"You could, but all the power leaves your hands and forms a cocoon around you, protecting you. Or, you can direct the power to harm someone. Your power is stronger when you have the ring off. But you crash at the end, with the possibility of draining all your power and passing out. If you took your ring off, we'd be flying everywhere, even without you trying, since you're so young. Or make someone explode."

I gasped, "We can fly? And blow someone up too? That's...evil."

She shrugged, "You have to see the good in the bad."

Wow. Just like Paul.

I did not want to deal with this right now. And plus, I started to feel tired.

"Mom, I'm gonna go sleep. Mmk?"

She nodded, "Go sleep in your bed, not over your food."

I realized I was drooping over my food. Embarrassed, I hugged my mom before I left the kitchen. I forced myself to go up the steps and into my room. I got to my door and turned the handle, but remembered that that stupid butter shit was on it.

I whined, "Mom, door."

I heard her laugh, "Try it now."

I turned my door handle, and what do you know, it allowed me to open my door.

"Hallelujah!"

I walked into my room and flopped onto my bed. My life is such a mess. Instead of beating the information out of Paul physically and verbally, what do I do?

Run away like the idiot I am.

I reluctantly got off the bed, walked through the washroom door, and glanced at the mirror. Damn, I looked like hell. My natural curls were coming in, and I looked like I had an afro. I decided to take a shower, to rid of the salt water. The smell of acai berries filled the washroom, and danced in my nose for a long time. After the shower, I simply put on a white camisole, and wore underwear in the shape of shorts. Nothing else.

I crawled under my covers, and curled into a ball. It was only 7 pm. But it was pretty dark outside. I was dead tired, but couldn't sleep. I stared at my hands. They seemed different. They looked like they had a glow to it. I glanced at my ring. It was gray. That's why I'm tired. I'm drained of power.

I finally let my mind wander off to Paul. How could he have been so dishonest with me?! I told him everything about me. Well, everything I was allowed to say.

Wait. Everything I was allowed to say. Was Paul allowed to say whatever he had to say? Was his secret supposed to remain a secret? Is that why he couldn't tell me anything?

At that moment, I started to cry. I overreacted. I should have just accepted it. Paul would have told me in time, but I had to be a fool and run away because Sam just wanted an excuse not to tell me the truth. I should have given him the chance. Paul loves me, and I love him. Nothing could separate us. I need to apologize to him, soon. But how will I? Should I call him? Wait, will I be allowed to? I mean, Dad won't probably let. But Mom will tell him I'm not a gypsy or whatever the hell I wasn't.

I fell asleep on a wet pillow.

* * *

I woke up with the night sky even darker than when I slept, if that's even possible. My clock said midnight, which made sense. I was still deep beneath my covers, surrounded by white cashmere. I needed to apologize soon to Paul, because if I didn't I would have gone crazy. But it's late, so I might as well wait for tomorrow. Or actually, later today.

I didn't even feel the weight displacement of the mattress. After all, it's a Temperpedic. I sensed an aura at the foot of my bed. I lifted my head up with a sniffle.

It was Paul, sitting at the edge of my bed. He was wearing khaki shorts and a black button t-shirt.

I sat up, and wiped the tears away.

He spoke, "Hi."

I just smiled to him.

He was looking for something to say, and so was I.

"Um, how'd you get in?"

He sighed in relief, "Well, you're mom asked me to come. Mother's intuition, I guess?"

He added a nervous chuckle. I tucked my lips in my mouth and nodded.

I was twirling my thumbs under the blanket. For the first time, we were having an awkward silence. An awkward silence, because I know that he's not going to say the truth to me.

This secret is ruining our relationship. And it's killing me.

The tears started falling again.

Paul leaned in, cautious, "Faith? What's wrong?"

I licked my lips. They tasted like salt water. In a whisper I said, "Everything Paul. Everything is wrong."

He nodded and looked down.

For some strange reason, I continued, "Everything is wrong because we can't have a normal conversation like we used to. We can't talk because this stupid secret is going to come up. This is why I don't like secrets Paul, because it hurts people, no matter what the secret is. And this," I pointed in between us, "this space that is coming between us because of this secret is starting to hurt because I can't have you hold me with me knowing that this secret is forcing you to become Sam's 'slave'. And you've become something that I hate."

His face contorted in pain, "You hate me?"

More tears rolled down my face. In barely a whisper I said, "Yes."

It looked like Paul was starting to cry.

I couldn't bear to see him like that.

"But Paul, I want what I hate. I want it so bad. I want you so bad. But I don't want a relationship about secrets."

Wow, call me a hypocrite while you're at it. Relationships without secrets? Well, when his says his truth, will I say mine? Listen to what you preach, my mom always says.

Shit. I'm screwed for life.

I broke into sobs, "Oh God. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I make everything worse. I'm a horrible person. I don't hate you, Paul. I love you. I love you to my core. I love every little thing about you, how you are so caring, that you'd let me wear your favourite leather jacket, and I love how you get so jealous when I bring Glenn up because I think it's the cutest thing. Yes, I don't want a relationship about secrets, but if I'm going to have a relationship with you, I swear, you could be a CIA agent, and I'll still love you, no matter what. I'm a disgusting person like Sam said and I have to make everything worse-"

My voice got caught in my throat, and I just started crying. I was incapable of speaking after that.

I just put my head in my hands and cried out the tears.

Not even a second later, warms arms enclosed me in a hug.

I leaned in to Paul's chest, and just kept crying.

As he spoke to me, he rubbed my back in soothing circles, "Listen to me, Faith. You're not a horrible person. You're the furthest thing from horrible. You have nothing to be sorry for, and you don't make everything worse. You're an amazing person, and if I was an amazing person, I'd let you go."

My tears came up short and I looked at him.

He's leaving me?!

He smirked, "But I'm a selfish ass, Faith. You're going to be mine forever and for always. Because I love you too, with every nerve in my being. From the way you pout, to the sarcastic remarks you always make, and how you help people in any way possible. You're a saint, Fae."

I am a saint. Since the day I was born, I was meant to help people. I was doomed from the start.

Great, I have no choice. I'm a damned saint.

"I should be the one who's apologizing. I mean, I just stood there and let Sam call you...Can you forgive me, Fae? I'll grovel if I have to."

I laughed a little, "You're forgiven Paul. You don't have to grovel. Although, I'd pay good money to see that."

He laughed too.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck as he still rubbed my back.

He whispered, "I'll tell you one day Fae. When I'm...allowed to, I will. I promise."

_I promise I'll tell you too, Paul._

I looked at him then, "I'll be waiting."

He rested his forehead against my own.

Suddenly, there was a change in the mood. It altered drastically. It became more...sensual. Our lips were just inches from each other. Little by little, we were coming closer to one another. Abruptly, our lips met. At first it was soft. But something came over me. Placing my hands on his neck, I turned in his lap, straddling him. His hands were on my hips, holding tightly. The heat burned through my skin, and damn did it feel good. The kiss became more intense. As my mouth parted, it darted into Paul's mouth, discovering a whole new world. It was the greatest thing to touch my tongue. Better than any fine foreign food.

Paul leaned forward, and forced me onto my back. The kiss didn't break once. Paul's hands moved from my hips to my bare thighs. His heat was on my sensitive area of my leg, and it started to sting a little. But I didn't complain. His hand moved up and down, tickling, teasing, taunting me. I thought he was just going to kiss me and rub my thigh, but his velvety hand moved up my thigh. He didn't stop at my hip. He moved to the median of my legs, playing with the hem of my shorts. Now, I was only wearing two articles of clothing, and pants seemed like a smart idea. I was a virgin, and virgin's don't do sex that well. The tips of his fingers were sliding under my shorts.

I had to stop him.

"Paul!" I half-yelled, breaking the kiss

Paul's hands froze from where they were. The hand that was almost in my shorts moved to the side of my body. My eyes met his, and his eyes burned with curiosity.

"Faith? Am I your first?"

I closed my eyes and swallowed, "I'm a freak, Paul. My boyfriends never loved me enough to...sleep with me. It was probably because I'm extremely unattractive."

He actually growled at me, "Never say you're a freak. You are the most beautiful being in my world. The only reason I wake up in the morning is to see your gorgeous face, you silly girl. And I'm kind of glad that you are untouched. I get to be the selfish bastard even more. I get to have you, all of you, and I'm extremely glad. But not tonight, tonight is just so I can enjoy you, and you enjoy me."

He started to suckle under my chin on my neck, and my eyes fluttered and rolled to the back of my head.

"It's going to be great, Fae. You don't even realize," he said muffled by my skin.

He moved his mouth upwards, following the path to my ear. I gasped when his perfect teeth grazed over my ear. His hot breath tickled and tortured my hormones. His hand moved in between the bed and my back, and pressed me towards him, crushing our bodies together. My hands weaved through his ebony hair, grabbing at the roots. Arching my neck, he moved to the other side, trailing his tongue along the way. My hips crashed and rubbed against his own hips. The ecstasy was getting good, and I wanted so much more of it.

Suddenly, I heard a crash. Paul stopped and we both looked up to see what was going on.

The full length mirror that was attached to the corner of the room was in shattered pieces. The computer chair was among the broken pieces.

Man, being a gypsy just spoiled my mood. Two explanations I could have given Paul: One, I'm a gypsy and moved the chair on my own...because I can. And two, the chair is a secret ninja.

Two sounds promising.

I heard my mom shout, "Faith? You okay?"

I yelled, "Yea! Just...The mirror Dad installed fell. I'll...clean it later!"

Her response? "Oh. I thought you and Paul were christening the entire room. Pants stay on. Night!"

I was completely embarrassed. I forgot she had been listening! My hands covered my face. Even though the only light on in the room was the computer screen, I still didn't want Paul to see me blush.

Finally, I looked at Paul. He looked like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, at least she's letting me stay over."

I laughed, "I guess."

He got off the bed and took off his shirt completely, then climbed onto the bed. Secretly happy, I scooted over, and cuddled into Paul. His arms wrapped around me.

He kissed my hair, "You know this makes us official, right?"

I nodded, "Yea, I know. Just don't get any thoughts now that you can have your way with me."

He looked at me then. With a seductive tone he said, "I get to have my way with you?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

I smacked his chest harder than I should have.

My hand started to hurt from the slap. And the whole giving the slap and the guilt thing? Yea, really doesn't work unless you're metaphorically speaking.

I slightly whimpered. I'm surprised Paul heard.

"Fae? You okay?"

I bit my lip, "You hurt me."

He raised his body instantly, lifting me in the process, "Faith, I didn't mean to-"

I realized he was taking this the wrong way, "Oh! I didn't mean it like that, Paul. It's just when I slapped you, my hand stung a little."

For a second, he was dazed. Then reality hit him, and he looked at my hand. Carefully picking it up, he examined it.

I winced again.

He looked at me, with dread in his tone, "Faith, I think...you broke something."

I gasped, "Seriously?!"

He nodded sorrowfully.

I lifted my good hand under his chin, raising his eyes to meet mine, "Hey, you didn't do anything. That was me being an idiot. I'll check my hand out tomorrow, 'kay?"

He seemed a little happier, and we lied down again. I cuddled to him, and he wrapped his arms around me a little softer than last time.

I had to ask, "Is that one of those things?"

He was clearly confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I pointed to his chest, "The hard-as-rock chest. Does it relate to...the secret?"

He nodded.

"The heat too?"

He huffed, "Why are you asking, Fae?"

I pouted, "Because Paul, I don't want to be completely left in the dark. I can't know the secret, I understand that. But can't I know things relating to the secret? That way, I don't feel cheated out of the truth."

He sighed, signalling defeat, "Okay Faith. You win. And yes, the heat relates to it too."

I smiled, "That's all I needed to hear."

He smiled too, "I love you, Faith Rossdale."

I put my fingers on his lips, "Faith _London _Rossdale."

He rolled his eyes and said, muffled by my hand, "I love you Faith _London _Rossdale."

I pulled my hand away, "Love you too, Paul Anthony Walker."

He leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was short and sweet and I loved it.

I pulled away from the kiss, "If we don't stop now we won't be able to sleep. And you need your sleep. Badly."

I knew he wanted to argue, but he knew I was right. He nodded, and I snuggled closer to him.

I was with the most perfect man in the world. My first _real _boyfriend. The first boyfriend that doesn't want to use me. The first boyfriend that cares when I'm hurt. The first boyfriend that wants to tell the world about our love. The first boyfriend that wants to be with me, because he loves _me _and not my body, or money. The first boyfriend to respect my feelings, and my virtue.

Paul's breathing became easy, and I knew he dosed off. I looked at him. His face was so serene it melted my heart away. With a smile, I closed my eyes.

Sure, he's not the first boyfriend to not keep secrets from me. But for him, the truth can wait for any day.

* * *

_**The one thing going through your mind = about time.**_

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	13. Shock : Faith POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So here it is. Faith's birthday.**_

_**How do you say, "Swarm" without freaking out?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the Rossdales nd Glenn.**_

_**Faith POV

* * *

**_

Gifts must affect the receiver to the point of shock.

_Walter Benjamin_

Warmth.

It's currently surrounding my whole body.

The reason why I'm surrounded by abnormal heat is simple. I have the most amazing man sleeping beside me. And I'm in his arms. His arms, no one else's arms. His beautiful, strong, russet coloured arms. And my head is resting on his perfectly proportioned chest. His fragrance was intoxicating. The woodsy type smell, along with the faint smell of Axe. My small pale legs were intertwined with his dark tanned and toned legs, and I knew if the down blanket wasn't on top of our legs, they would look so pretty, complimenting and contrasting each other.

A long russet finger poked the tip of my nose.

Giggling, I itched my nose.

His arm was trailing my spine with massaging fingers, "Morning beautiful."

The sun shining brightly through the window was the first thing I saw. I took an involuntary gasp, taking in one of my prized possessions. I've missed the sun for ages. I almost thought that the sky would permanently stay gray, but it was a bright blue, like how spring days would be back home in Toronto. Not a cloud in sight.

I lifted my head to see my angel, Paul, with a smile that could shatter any bad mood.

I rested the bottom of my chin on his chest, "Morning."

He kept trailing my spine, "How you feeling?"

I sighed, "Perfect."

He smiled, "Good, that's what I was hoping for."

"And you?"

He leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Never better."

Just then, he got off the bed.

There goes my perfect mood.

I whined, "Paul!"

He rolled his eyes, "Give me a second, Fae."

I huffed, and sunk my head into a pillow, watching him. He brought his bag with him last night, and it laid by the door frame. He was at his bag now, searching through his clothes and belongings.

He was cursing to himself, saying he forgot something.

"Whatever it is Paulie; you can come lie in bed and tell me all about it."

Persuasion wasn't really working, because Paul was completely focused on finding whatever he was finding. Suddenly, his hands came across a tin tub. With an exasperated sigh, he grabbed the tub, pulled it out of his bag, and started walking towards the bed again.

I sat up, and he sat at the edge of my bed.

He handed me the tin, "Happy Birthday, babe."

I gasped. He remembered my birthday?! I didn't even remember my birthday! Well, that was slightly his fault last night...

With a shaky hand, I grabbed the silver tin, feeling the smooth texture against the pads of my fingers. My hand started to twitch from the pain last night. The purple ribbon was wrapped in a cross formation. I pulled on the bow at the top, letting the purple fabric fall onto my lap. With a deep breath, I took off the lid. What was inside shocked me. It was a necklace. A locket, actually, with dark silver matching my ring exactly. The designs inscribed on the locket amazed me. They were so intricate that whoever made this put love and care and a shitload of time into the locket. What shocked me the most is that Paul could have never gotten me a better present. When it came to things for me, I didn't like flashing what I had. Yes, I was a rich kid, and I liked wearing things that made me stand out of a crowd, but I didn't feel the need to share my iPod touch it to the world. When my brothers would drive me around in their flashy cars, I wouldn't mind, but I preferred to be in an Integra instead of an Escalade. I was forever grateful that Paul got me a piece of jewellery that wasn't so damn expensive. I hoped. And the locket was perfect. It matched my ring, which meant it matched me.

I was quiet for a while, I realized, because Paul was silently panicking.

"Fae, say something."

I snapped out of my happy moment and looked at Paul directly in his eyes.

He sighed, "You don't like it-"

I cut him off with a kiss. How could he think that I hate it?!

Soon, I pulled away from the kiss with my hands on his face, ignoring the pain in my right hand.

"I love it," I whispered against his face with a smile.

He smiled too and placed his forehead on mine.

I pulled away, "Help me put it on?"

I turned around so that my back was facing Paul. I felt the cold metal on my chest, and travel around my neck. After a soft click, Paul's warm hands traveled from my neck to around my waist, pulling me into his lap with his chest pressed against the backside of my body.

His head rested on top of my shoulder, "You know. I could get used to mornings like this."

I smiled as I put my arms on top of his arms, "I wouldn't mind at all."

There was a soft knock on the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting..." my mom said as she was coming into my room.

I pulled away from Paul and turned to my mother.

She was holding a box. A bouncing box.

She smiled, "Happy Birthday habibi."

She gave me the box, which was quite heavy.

"Thanks Mom."

The box was sitting on my lap when I lifted the lid. Before I knew it, I was attacked with something licking me.

"Oh!" I said as I pulled the fur ball off of my face. Then I got a good look at the animal. It was a dog. A girl dog, based on the ribbons on her ears. It looked like a Shi Tzu, only with the snout of a Poodle. Her light brown hair was long, and her beard was the cutest thing. Her puppy dog blue eyes nearly killed me.

"Oh, Mom, she's so cute."

Apparently, Mom and Paul were having their own eye conversation, because Mom was laughing and Paul was slightly frowning.

"You don't like the dog?"

He looked at me, "Huh? No, actually, the dog's a cutie. Just reminded me of...a talk I had."

Mom chided in, "Which reminds me. Paul, could you please go and talk to Bruce? He wants to speak with you."

Paul nodded, "Thanks Mimi."

He leaned over to me and over the dog and gave me a quick peck on the lips, "I'll be quick."

He grabbed a shirt before he left the room.

After he left, Mom took Paul's place on the bed.

"You know, Ava could not believe you transformed into a gypsy this early. She thought she'd get at least another year of relaxing."

I furrowed, "Who?"

She pointed to my lap, "The dog."

I laughed, "How the hell does the dog know I'm a gypsy?"

"Because she's supposed to. It's her job."

I still didn't believe this woman, "It's her job to what?"

"Protect you, silly. When you're protecting all those humans, she's the one checking your health, making sure you're not in any immediate harm."

I looked at the dog in my hand. Ava was like my guardian angel?

"Mom, why a dog as a guardian?"

She laughed and petted Ava, "Now would you want a person following you around 24/7? It looks normal to have a dog follow you around."

Now it makes sense, "There are too many things on being a gypsy."

She smiled, "Oh, we're just getting started."

She tapped my thigh, "Get dressed. Breakfast with the family."

She shut the door to leave Ava and me to ourselves.

I scratched behind Ava's ears, "Let's get ready, I guess."

I gently put Ava on the bed and started making my way into the bathroom. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I pulled my super wavy hair in a high sloppy bun, and made my way into the closet. Jeans were a must, but I pulled here, and moved there, and yet, nothing caught my eye.

"Ugh!" I shouted, throwing an old t-shirt back on the shelf. Feeling something nudge my foot, I looked down. Ava had in her mouth a white camisole.

I bent down and grabbed it from her mouth, "Thanks Aves. You're a lifesaver, you know that?"

I threw the cami over my head and fixed it over my jeans. Casual, yet presentable. As my fingers curled over the hem of the shirt, my hand cringed.

Shaking off the pain, I knelt down to Ava's level, and scratched on top of her head.

"You know, you're not so bad."

I started making my way out of the room with Ava trailing behind me. Walking down the stairs, I thought little Ava wouldn't be able to make it down the stairs, but she did. The kitchen was filled with 6 green auras, one of them being a dark green, and my mom's white aura. I started making my way into the kitchen when I overheard Dad talking,

"Just make sure the attack is contained to one area."

"What attack?" I asked strolling into the kitchen.

Mom was by the stove, brewing something. Dad was standing behind Mom and in front of the island with a coffee in his hand. My brothers and Paul were surrounding the island, sitting on stools.

When I walked in, they all froze.

Mom looked at me with the corner of her eye.

I understood with a sad sigh, "Need to know. I get it."

Dad came to me with a hug, "Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen."

I laughed, "You make it seem like it's a death sentence."

Dad just smiled, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Dad."

I walked over to Paul, feeling comfortable around him. I hadn't really forgiven my brothers for their assault yesterday. He wound an arm around my waist. My brothers didn't like that. _Well, too bad._

Keon put his drink down, "Faith, come here. I need to give you a hug."

Thinking nothing of it, I walked over to Keon with my arms open.

He threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Asshole."

He laughed, "Accept your birthday beats like a man."

_Oh shit._

"Bo, get your ass over here. She's squirms."

I saw Bo move from his seat laughing.

Keon walked through the kitchen entrance and into the T.V. room. He threw me on the couch.

"Keon so help me Lord if you beat me, I will get Paul to kill you."

He snorted, "I could take his ass down easily."

But I think he heeded my warning, because instead of birthday beats, he tickled me to no end. Bo came along and tickled me as well.

I half-yelled, half-laughed, "Ah! Stop...it! Keon, Bo! You...guys...suck!"

Ace walked in, "Need any help?"

Keon was huffing, "Yea. She's stronger than last time."

In the back of my mind, I started to freak out a little. I was close to giving away my secret. Focusing on becoming weaker, my grips became looser. Even though this was for my own good, the tickles came on stronger, with more hands.

I laughed until my gut hurt. Squeezing my stomach was a bad idea, because my hand started to protest in agony.

But that didn't stop the giggles, "Paul! Get...your ass...in here...and...save me!"

I guess Paul was already in the room because he spoke right after I finished, "Enough guys. You're gonna kill her."

Bo sighed, "Alright. I guess that's enough."

Finally, the tickles stopped. And I breathed a sigh of relief.

I sat up to find three pairs of eyes pleading with me.

I huffed, "Fine, you're forgiven."

As they were leaving, Ava jumped on my lap. "Hey you, hope no one gave you a hard time."

Paul extended his hand towards me, "Let's go eat."

I rolled my eyes as I got up, dropping Ava in the process, "You boys only think of food."

I cuddled to his side as he kissed the top of my head. He muttered, "That's not what I only think."

"Oh? What do you think of?"

"Guess."

I put my finger on my chin, "Hmm. Cars?"

He laughed, "Nope."

"Money. Lots of it."

"Nuh-uh."

I bit my lip to hide my laughter, "Okay. What is it?"

He kissed my cheek, "You."

I silently gasped and smiled. Oh, he's such a romantic.

We walked into the kitchen with the family laughing. I took a seat between Paul and Ace, and joined into the conversation. I got birthday wishes from Bo, Keon, Ace, Paul, and Mom and Dad. But Nico was silent. He didn't even look my way. To say it hurt would be an understatement.

Mom served me a few pancakes and a fork while handing the boys a mountain of pancakes and waffles, with shovels to eat with. They had jugs of milk to themselves, while I had a small glass. I didn't think they chewed the pancakes. They more like inhaled them. I finished one pancake while Paul finished six. I looked up to watch them eat. And I lost my appetite.

Mercifully, the phone rang.

I pulled out of the island, "I'll get it."

I practically ran to the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi. Is this the sex line?"

The look on my brother's face and Paul's face for that matter made my day. I completely forgot about their super hearing. Or Paul's super hearing. But I think my brothers have super hearing as well, since they're whatever Paul is too.

I twirled the cord for the phone, "Nope. But it can be."

"Ooh! I'm getting excited."

I laughed, "What do you want, Glenn?"

"I take offence in that. Can't I call my favorite woman in the world to wish her a happy birthday?"

"I thought that was Judy."

He laughed, "My second favorite, then."

I exhaled sarcastically, "Fine. Go ahead."

"Faith Rossdale, I wish you a Happy Birthday."

"Glenn Staton, I accept your birthday wishes."

My brothers were raising eyebrows at Paul.

Oh, that's right. They didn't know Glenn was gay.

Glenn spoke again, "So I sent lingerie in the mail. It should be arriving today. I expect pictures, woman."

Paul gripped the fork pretty hard, while Nico had a smirk on his face. Dad was pale.

I chuckled, "We'll see, Glenn."

"Well, I would have just brought it down to La Push since I was going to surprise you on your birthday, but you know my mother. She doesn't see the need for me to take 'unnecessary' trips. Well, this trip was necessary so I'm not talking to h-"

Then he shouted, "God damn it woman! You washed my shirt in warm water! Faith, I have to go. My mother feels the need to take revenge on me!"

I smiled, "Kay Glenn. Love you."

He kissed me through the phone, "Love you too. See you soon."

"Bye."

I hooked the phone back onto the hook, and walked to where I was sitting.

"Who was that?" my mom asked.

"Oh, it was just Glenn, wishing me Happy Birthday."

She looked at me, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yea. Apparently, he sent me lingerie and it's supposed to arrive today."

I thought my mom would take offense in that, but she just laughed, "Oh, that Glenn. He sure knows how to push your father's buttons."

She put an encouraging hand on his shoulder, and whispered something in his ear.

I sighed, "If only he was here."

The doorbell rang.

I cocked my head to the side, "Damn. Glenn was right. My package came."

I rushed to the door, not bothering to look at the peephole. I couldn't see the aura, though. The chain for the door came off, and I turned the handle.

I screamed.

He was standing there. With his black Versace shirt that was over his perfectly sculpted chest, which was covered with a leather jacket. Light blue stonewash loose skinny jeans hung over his red Vans. His two Louis Vuitton suitcases were standing beside him. His brown hair was blown to the side, accenting his beautiful blue eyes. He developed a chin strap since the last time I saw him, and he looked good in it. He didn't look or act Arabic at all, but he was. He was the closest person to me, excluding my family and Paul.

And he was here. In La Push. With a really big box in his hand.

"Faith?" my mom asked, clearly worried.

I completely ignored her, grabbing the box out of his hands and throwing it to the floor.

I flung myself at him, ignoring my hand.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Glenn laughed, "You have a weird way of showing your hate."

I smiled, "Damn. You got me with the whole 'your-mom-taking-revenge-on-you-to-distract-me' thing'."

He clicked his tongue and winked, "You know it."

I pulled away from the hug, "How come you didn't tell me you were coming?"

He shrugged, "Your mom said not to. Kind of like a surprise birthday present."

I shook my head, "Whatever. Come in! I want you to meet Paul."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

As he walked in he said, "You better open your present later."

I pulled his luggage right in front of the stairs, as well as placing my present on top. I was heading to the kitchen when Glenn snapped his fingers.

In came a cute little chocolate brown Poodle.

I looked at Glenn, "Your dog?"

Glenn knew to read between the lines, "Yep. His name is Chico."

Ava came running in from the kitchen, and met up with Chico.

I sighed, "Oh! They're so cute together."

Before I knew it, Glenn swooped me into a piggy back.

"Ass."

He smirked, "Whore."

We walked into the kitchen to meet everyone watching us.

I climbed down from Glenn's back and pulled him towards Paul.

"Paul, this is Glenn, my best friend. Glenn, this is Paul, my boyfriend."

Glenn put his hand out for a handshake, and Paul accepted it, hesitantly.

Glenn smiled, "Faith's told me so much about you."

Paul smiled a bit, "Thanks."

Would Paul actually think that I would go for someone like Glenn?

Keon smacked Glenn's shoulder, "Glenn, my man. How've you been? I haven't seen you since you were dating that uh...chick...what was her name..."

Glenn eyed Keon's hand, "Patrica?"

Keon nodded, "Yea! So, you still are seeing her?"

Clearly Glenn was uncomfortable talking about his ex-_girlfriends, _so I spoke up, "He's dating someone new."

Bo latched onto Glenn's other shoulder, "Oh? Seriously? She must be a stunner."

Biting my lip, I smiled, "Yep. One of a kind."

Glenn shot me a thankful look.

Ace cut in, "Let's go play pool. I heard Glenny boy over here has a mean shot."

Glenn nodded, "Sure."

Keon asked a question that deserved a good smack across the face, "So, why'd you come so late? You should have came earlier. Would have interrupted them two."

He referred to Paul and me.

Glenn laughed, "I got hit by a car. Not badly."

Ace widened his eyes, "Really?"

"Yea. Wish I got nailed though. That way Faith could see me in the hospital with nothing but a gown on."

He winked towards me, and I laughed.

Paul didn't like that.

Glenn continued, "The funny part is the car was a Dodge."

My brothers were laughing their heads off as they made their way down the stairs, while Glenn mouthed to me, 'I'm in heaven'.

I laughed at him as I sat down beside Paul.

His face was a mask of anger.

I groaned, "Okay. Say it."

Paul was finishing his food. Nico was on the other side of the island while Mom was cleaning up the leftovers. Dad left the kitchen a while ago.

He finished chewing, "Say what?"

"Why do you hate Glenn?"

Mom left the kitchen then, which left Paul, Nico, and me.

He put his fork down, "I do not hate Glenn."

I glared at him with a sarcastic 'really?' expression.

He shrugged, "I don't. Honest."

I crossed my arms.

He huffed, "It's just that...the way he talks to you...it seems like he's..."

I finished his sentence with a raised eyebrow, "Flirting?"

He nodded.

I sighed, "Oh Paul! That's just how Glenn is. He never flirts with me seriously. Don't worry. Glenn is not interested in me at all."

Nico snorted.

I moved my attention to him, "Oh, now I'm not invisible, Nico?"

He looked at me, "I didn't say you were invisible to me."

"Yea, well you make it seem like it."

He shook his head and focused on his food again.

I was about ready to smack him silly when Paul made me lose my focus.

"You can't be sure he won't try to pull any moves on you, Faith."

I looked at him with a smile, "If he tries to pull any moves on me, I'll just-."

The phone rang again. I was the closest to it.

I kissed Paul's cheek before I went to answer the phone, "Paul, trust me. Even if Glenn were to pull any moves on me, I'd be faithful to you."

He smiled a brilliant smile.

I pulled out of the chair and went to the phone.

Picking it up, I answered, "Rossdale residence."

"My, my, my, think you could get away so easily, Faith?"

Nico froze.

The voice sounded creepy, "Who's this?"

He laughed, "You honestly don't remember me?"

"No."

He sounded sinister, "Ooh, this is going to be so much sweeter."

"What is?"

"The hunt."

Paul's face was turning pale. Apparently, Nico and he had some telepathy talk.

"Oh, it's so easy to find people these days with the Facebook and Myspace. It's a shame I can't track you down personally. Your parents are very smart using an untraceable phone line. But that will change soon enough."

My brothers came from downstairs, alert and focused.

I yelled into the phone, "What the hell do you want?"

He took a deep breath, "I'm going to be brutally honest with you, my dear. I want your blood."

I gasped. This guy was fucking creepy.

He tisked, "By the way, tell those 'brothers' of yours that, 'She's back. Only this time, she has an army. And she's coming after the youngest Rossdale.' "

I took the phone from my ear and threw it on the hook.

Someone was coming after me?

I was hyperventilating.

He sounded so serious when he said he wanted my blood.

Paul came over and hugged the dear life out of me.

I didn't realize I was shaking.

Nico was ordering everyone around, "Keon, Bo, check the west borders. Ace, you'll come with me to check the east borders. Dad, think you can handle checking the North?"

Nico put a hand on Paul's shoulder, "Paul, get to Sam's. You need to alert them."

Paul nodded.

I cried, "Paul? What's going on?"

I knew he couldn't say anything, but I still had to try.

Paul kissed my forehead, "I can't Faith, I just-"

_Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained._

I cut him off, "I know Paul. Go."

He tried to open his mouth again, but I cut him off once more.

"I love you too."

Before I knew it, there weren't any big russet boys in the kitchen.

Glenn stood up, "I'm getting your present."

He started walking towards the front door, picking up the large present.

He strutted back into the kitchen, "Happy Birthday Mami!"

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the present from Glenn.

He was jumping in his seat.

I laughed, "Calm down. It's like you've got a bomb in there or something."

"Wha? No…I would _never _place such a thing in a box- Careful! If you drop it, we all go KA-BOOM."

I shook my head at his stupidity as I removed the wrapping paper. The words 'La Senza' were inscribed on the lid.

"You got me lingerie."

"I got you lingerie."

I opened the lid.

"You got me baby blue lingerie."

"I got you baby blue lingerie."

I picked it up, "A baby blue lingerie corset. With a thong. And garters. And matching stockings."

Glenn placed his elbow on the counter, resting his head on his hand, looking at me.

"You know you like it."

I sighed, clutching the expensive fabric to my chest, "I love it."

He laughed, "Paul will too."

"Paul will what?"

Oh God! Mom!

She walked in with a curious look on her face. And when she spotted the delicate fabric in my hand, I thought she would freak out and throw a shoe at me.

Surprisingly, she came over to look at it. Taking it out of my hands, she examined it.

"Oh my. This is sexy. And it goes so well with Faith's hair and skin."

She placed it on top of my torso with a tilted head.

"I think we'd need to get her one in purple too."

Glenn nodded, "She'd look good in purple."

Mom tisked, "Or maybe black. That would get Paul going."

I'm sitting there, looking like a complete idiot with my mouth open, not really realizing that my mom was okay with the fact that I have a semi-serious boyfriend, which I share a very intimate relationship with, and that she would allow me to wear very revealing lingerie to persuade the said boyfriend into losing my virtue, under her roof.

Oh, and did I mention I'm 17?

Glenn snapped me out of my moment, "Well, if you need me, I'll be in your pool."

I laughed, "Glenn, please tell me you're not wearing your bathing suit under your pants."

He shrugged, "Fine. I won't say anything."

He walked out of the sliding door, taking off his jacket and shirt, and slipping off his pants. Low and behold, bright red trunks were now exposed.

I chuckled. That was so Glenn.

Glenn dived into the pool. When he rose, he shouted at me, the sound coming from the open kitchen window, "Faith! You have to come in here! The water is so warm!"

I nodded towards him.

Mom put the lingerie back in the box, "Don't worry. I'll hide this from your dad."

I got off the stool, and made my way up the stairs. I thought I should bring Glenn's luggage up, but it was already gone. _Must have been Mom. _As I got to my room, I opened the door to find Ava and Chico cuddled beside each other on my bed.

I sighed in delight, "You guys are going to have the cutest puppies."

I ran into my closet and picked up a lime green two piece bathing suit, and changing right there and then. As I slipped out of my closet, I grabbed a towel, heading for the door. Turning towards the dogs, I said, "Hey guys. You want to swim with Glenn and I?"

The dogs exchanged looks, communicating with each other. Soon enough, they jumped off the bed and made their way to the downstairs backyard door. I ran down the stairs, said a quick 'hi' to my mom, and flew out the door. But Glenn wasn't in the pool.

I walked towards the edge of the pool, "Glenn? Where you at?"

"For Narnia!"

I turned around to see Glenn charging towards me in a crouched position. He came up to me and speared me into the pool.

The water was extremely warm, like Glenn said. As warm as bath water. I came up to the surface coughing, "What the hell, Glenn?!"

He shrugged, "Sorry. I was too tempted."

Ava and Chico plopped into the pool too, and before I knew it, we were playing in the water with the dogs. Dogs are natural swimmers, but Ava was diving down into the water, retrieving weight balls that were all along the bottom of the pool. Chico was rolling over in the water, getting his entire body wet. I was tackling Glenn in the pool, trying to drown him, and being unsuccessful at that. I climbed out of the pool a few times, jumping off the ten foot rock waterfall that was against the pool. Glenn did too, only doing flips off of the rock. Mom came out eventually to watch us, curled up to some book and a coffee. The sun was shining so brightly, and I enjoyed the moment. I knew I was getting a really nice tan when I was in the water, and I was secretly satisfied with that. This would mean I would match up with Paul even more. I didn't want to be as dark as the night's sky, but, I wanted to be nearly equal to Paul.

A few hours later, Bo came through the backyard door with an anxious look. Once he spotted me, he sighed and yelled into the house, "She's in the pool!"

Bo stepped outside, and a few seconds later, the rest of my brothers and Paul came outside as well.

I hopped out of the pool, "What's wrong?"

Paul came up to me and shook his head, "It's nothing. I was worried."

"About?"

He swallowed, "Nothing."

He pulled me into the house. I hadn't realized that the sun was about to set, and ached to go back out.

"Paul? What are you-"

I was cut off because Paul was now carrying me bridal style.

We went up the stairs and into my room. He gently placed me on the bed.

He paced back and forth, clearly arguing with himself.

Ava happened to sneak back in the room, and she sat on the bed with me, watching Paul as he moved from the left side of the room, to the right.

I finally spoke up, "Whatever it is, I won't give into the submission."

He chuckled without humour.

Finally, he stopped and exhaled.

"I'm not going to do it."

"Do what?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"You know? A lot of nothing has been going around."

He rubbed his forehead, "Faith-"

"I know Paul. I'm not going to ask any more questions."

He sat down beside me, "Thank you."

I smiled as I leaned in to kiss him, which was oh so sweet.

I felt tiny scratches on my back, and whimpering.

I laughed as I pulled away from the kiss, turning to a whiney Ava.

I planted kisses all over her head, "You're so fussy!"

Paul wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him so my back was against his chest as he was sitting in the middle of the bed, facing the door.

"Ava, come here." I said.

I clapped my hands to call her, and whimpered from the pain.

Paul noticed, "Fae? What's wr-"

He looked down at my hand.

"Oh that's right," he whispered. As Ava climbed into my lap, he grabbed my hand and examined it again, like last night. After a while, he gently kissed the palm of my hand, and then looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

I smiled, "I told you. It wasn't your fault, Paul. And trust me, the pain is going down."

I encouraged him with a kiss on the cheek.

He sighed, "Okay fine. I'll stop apologizing."

I beamed.

"As soon as you get it checked out."

I pouted, "Soon, I promise."

He nodded, "Works for me."

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I told my unknown guest.

The door open, and Nico stuck his head in.

"Hey Paul? Can I have a few minutes with my sister?"

Paul nodded, "Sure."

I got out of his lap, and Paul made his way to the door.

"Oh Paul, wait!" I said, grabbing Ava.

I offered her to him, "Take her out in the backyard, please?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

He grabbed Ava and left the room being attacked by her kisses.

Nico walked into the room, and seated himself at the edge of my bed.

He scratched his head, "I guess I got to explain myself."

"Understatement of the year, Nico."

He nodded, "Well, I don't know how to say this but...I kind of...sort of..."

I huffed, "Nico-"

"Can I try to at least say it?" he cut me off, "Okay. What I'm trying to say is that I hate your relationship with Paul."

My jaw dropped, but Nico continued,

"Well, I used to hate it. I thought my baby sister was going to be used again, and this would be the last time you ever dated someone, and that Paul would be the guy to just...screw up your life. But when I realized Paul was a…different kind of guy, I changed my perspective. I confronted Paul, asking him why he wanted to be with you. But I found out he just wants what's best for you."

I tried to speak, but he cut me off, "Let me finish," I exhaled, but he continued, "You have my permission to date Paul. But so help me Lord I will not deal with the late night 'cuddles'. I really don't want to hear my baby sister when she's..."

I laughed, "I'll try. But I'm not making any promises."

He sighed, "Can't blame a brother for trying, London."

I smiled, "No, I can't blame you."

I crawled over the bed and hugged him, "Just don't ignore me again. I can't deal without my daily dose of Nico."

He rubbed my back and laughed, "I see where you're going. It killed me not to get my hourly hugs from you."

We shared a laugh together as Ava ran into the room and jumped on my lap.

I petted her, "Hey Aves. Paul didn't give you a hard time, now did he?"

Paul came in right there, "She was running away from me. I swear."

He shook his head in disappointment, and I had to laugh.

Nico got up, "I guess I should leave you two alone."

He got up to leave, but before he did he turned to me.

"Hey London?"

"Yea?"

He smiled, "You know I love you, baby girl. Right?"

I nodded, "I love you too, Nicks."

He shut the door behind himself.

Paul crawled into the center of my bed again, pulling me with him.

I sighed into his chest as he stroked my hair. We were in a contented silence.

The thoughts that have been swirling in my head all day. So I had to set them free and think out loud.

I lifted my head up so that I was now sitting on the bed, Indian style, facing Paul.

I swallowed, "Paul. I want to ask you a question. Please don't sugar coat anything."

He sat up along with me, raising his knees and resting his arms on top of them, "Okay. Shoot."

I took a deep breath, "Do you know...no, um. Can you...err-"

Paul stroked my cheek, "Fae, whatever it is, you can tell me."

I sighed, "Can you finally tell me what's going on?"

He shook his head, "No Faith, I can't. It's not the right time."

I got defensive, "Oh, so this psychotic maniac is coming after me, and I can't know why?!"

He caressed my hair, "Fae, just-"

I smacked his hand away, "Don't you dare 'Fae' me."

I turned away from him and cuddled with Ava on the opposite side of the bed, not facing Paul.

It was quiet after a while, until I felt his hot breath on my ear.

"I'm sorry. You know I want to tell you. You know how much I want to tell you. But Sam said-"

I sat up, "Do you really have to do everything Sam says?"

He countered my question with one of his own, "Do you really have to cut me off all the time?"

That shut me up.

He softened, "Yes babe. I've got to do what Sam says. It's not like I have a choice...I just have to. It's like you listening to whatever your mom says."

I pouted, "Still doesn't answer my other question."

He clicked his tongue, "Faith. If you know what I know now, it could potentially hurt you. And I don't want to see you hurt."

I sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just…being kept in the dark is…not a good place to be."

He nodded, "Soon. I promise. I promise, promise, promise."

I rolled my eyes as I lied down, "Promise, shromise."

He lied down beside me, "I do promise."

The puppy dog eyes made me cave.

"Okay! I got it. You promise."

He kissed my forehead, "Just teasing you, babe."

"Whatever," I mumbled, with the sleep setting in.

Not the birthday I was imagining, but the best gifts come in unexpected packages

* * *

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	14. Savior : Faith POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So I thought Faith should get back to school, but if you know me, you're not left without some suspense in between!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I only own Faith!**_

_**Faith POV

* * *

**_

Lay the burden at the feet of the Savior.

_Richard G. Scott_

Monday morning came after the blissful Sunday spent with Paul.

He tried to recover from ditching me on my birthday, and I didn't mind. With Nico's permission this time, we took his Harley (after my mom quickly fixed it) to the beach where we were jumping off the cliffs. After, we went to the local diner, and I made a bet to Paul to see who could eat the most food. I wanted to see how much food Paul could shove in his mouth, but I secretly was dying for three cheeseburgers and two large shakes. Even though I won, grease is probably swimming in my arteries after that dinner. So really, I didn't win.

Mother Nature placed Forks back to the way it was originally, light gray skies. But, I didn't mind. At least I had my share of the sun.

Ava was curled up at the edge of my bed and Paul's arms were surrounding me when my alarm clock rang early Monday morning. Paul took his fist and smashed it. The poor thing heaved and puffed into pieces.

I groaned, "Paul. That was expensive."

He snorted sleepily, "Have you seen your Dad's platinum?"

"I've used it on many different occasions, thank you very much."

I squirmed my way out of Paul's arms, and he whined.

"Get up, Paul. We have school," I said as I walked into my bathroom, turning the light on so I could wash my face and do my hair.

He moaned, "No, you have school. I'll be going to Sam's."

I stopped mid-wash when he brought up Sam.

Paul shot out of bed, "Sorry, Fae. But he's kind of the leader."

I sighed painfully, "I know. It's just...the thing he said-"

His arms around my waist cut me off. As the heat of his chest warmed the back of my head, it relaxed me a bit.

He kissed my forehead, "You have to understand that he did it to respect your parent's wishes. Your dad didn't want me anywhere near you, so in order for us to have a chance, Sam thought had to keep us away from each other for a while. Luckily, your parents had a change of heart."

_Actually Paul, my mom found out I was a gypsy, and told my dad to pull his head out of his ass._

I smiled, hiding my thoughts, "I guess I can forgive him."

Paul kissed my temple, "You're a forgiving person."

His arms were removed from my waist, "I have to go. I'll see you after school, okay?"

I nodded, "'Kay babe. Love you."

He quickly pecked my lips, "Ditto."

He was leaving the room, but gave Ava a quick scratch on top of her head. She licked his hand.

I smiled, "Someone else loves you too, Paul."

He rolled his eyes, "All them bitches love me."

I was laughing hard as he left the room.

Ava came into the bathroom and jumped on the counter from the vanity chair.

I levelled eyes with her, "Help me with my outfit?"

She licked my nose as she jumped off the counter and ran into my closet. I left my hair curly, applying coconut oil to my hair, making it less frizzy and curlier. With a small application of foundation and mascara with eyeliner, I walked into my closet to find Ava trying to pull a pair of pink skinny jeans of its clip. Laughing, I unclip the pants and put them on, removing my shorts in the process. She pointed to a white tank-top, and I matched it with a black vest. My locket hung around my neck, and in it was a picture of Paul. I left the other side blank. I topped it off with my baby blue Converses, not really feeling heels today. With much deliberation, I decided to not shove Ava in my TNA bag.

I ran downstairs with Ava trailing me, and made my way into the kitchen to grab a muffin.

With my mouth full, I asked my mom, "Where's the boys?"

She shook her head, "Manners Faith. Well, your brothers are eating at that girl's home, Emily, I think her name is. Glenn's in the T.V. room, waiting to go to the airport."

I frowned, "He's leaving today?"

"His mom called. She didn't want Glenn missing school. And plus, she's paranoid that Ishtar is going to invade his mind."

I nodded, "Well, I'll go say bye."

I ran into the T.V. room to find Glenn sitting on one of the recliners with Chico in his lap.

"When you leaving?"

He sighed, "In an hour or so."

Chico jumped from his lap to embrace Ava.

I went to sit beside him, looking over to the dogs. "They're going to miss each other."

He nodded, "Yea, well, I'll miss you more."

I looked to him and smiled, "I'll miss you too, buddy. And you're always welcome in my home."

He wrapped an arm around me, squeezing my shoulders, "I'll accept your offer in the future."

With a laugh he added, "Just as long as I get to sleep with Keon."

I laughed along with him, "Done."

With that, I was off to school.

Hospitality was hilarious because Kim forgot the blender lid, slashing her face with a jelly like substance that was supposed to be a topping for the cake she had with her partner. Andy and I made a four-layer cake. I practically taught Andy how to use fondant properly, and Ms. Mure gave me bonus points.

Oh yea, I almost forgot to mention Ms. Mure is a gypsy. No wonder she's friends with my mom. When I walked into hospitality, I saw a white aura, which was Ms. Mure's. She saw my aura, and practically jumped at me in excitement. English with Garen was a total annoyance. Calculus was a bust, because Embry and Quil weren't there, but at least I got Lizzy by my side. History was...okay. But Gym was the shocker.

Layla came up to me in the change room at the end of class and said, "So, are you finally dating Paul?"

I gasped, "How did you-"

"It's La Push. There are no secrets."

I looked at her, and unintentionally trying to, I laughed in her face.

She crossed her arms, "Are you making fun of me?"

I shook my head, "No. Just...inside joke."

"Uh-huh," she clearly wasn't convinced, "so, are you dating him? Because it would be about time."

I was shocked, "Yes I am...but how did you know I was dealing with him?"

"You had to be an idiot to not see the eye sex going on. And he just happens to drive you home every day and not come back until the wee hours of the morning?"

"Stalker."

"No, I just live on Jacob's street. And everyone knows Paul's dad kicked him out because of the Uley dude," she said it like Paul was the bad guy.

I exhaled, "Lays, trust me. Paul's not into any trouble. In fact, he's thinking about joining the police academy."

It was a lie, yes, but hey, everyone has their secrets. Even in La Push.

Layla's eyes widened, "That I didn't know. Oh wow, I can't wait until I tell Andy."

"So she's cool with it?"

She nodded, "She's actually secretly trying to get one of the La Push gang to date her, since they are oh so yummy. But now, they're all taken."

Subconsciously, I said, "There are new members in the gang."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Really? Pray tell, oh master."

"They're my brothers. Four of them."

She gasped, "You have brothers who are delicious and you didn't tell us?!"

I was laughing with her as I exited the change room. We were at the cafeteria doors when I realized my bag was very heavy.

"Layla, I'll be a second. I got to go to my locker and get rid of some of these bricks."

She snorted, "Your locker's on the third floor."

I shrugged, "I exercise. I'll live."

She shook her head, "You have to go through the cage to get to your locker."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? No one's ever there. It's creepy."

I stuck my tongue at her, "Chicken."

I turned and headed out the doors, ignoring the whistles I was getting from Lawrence's table. I walked through the second level stairs, and navigated my way to one of the third floor stairs which was on the other side of the stairway that I entered. I paced up the third floor stairs, which had the name of 'the cage', because the railings made you seem like you were in captivity. They were a two level stairs, probably around 75 of them, with a little break in the middle. I was huffing when I reached the top. Unfortunately this was the only way to get to my locker. No wonder people called it creepy. It was isolated, and no one ever hung around here. I turned and walked to the end of the hallway, where my locker was. I entered my locker combination and swung the door open, throwing in my Calculus book and my History bible into the metal box. With a quick check in my mirror, I closed the locker.

I heard glass break, and turned to see what the damage was.

A window on the wall had been shattered.

"Is anyone there?" I asked to the air.

No one responded back.

_Must have been something from the outside._

With a quick pace, I made my way to the stairs.

As I stepped down to the first stair, something as cold as ice pressed into my back extremely hard.

And I went flying down the stairs.

My bag flew off of my shoulder, and I started tumbling. Instinctively, I put my hand out to grab the railing, only it was the bad hand, and I released the railing the second my hand came in contact with the metal. My ankle twisted in a nasty way as I plummeted down the cement. I was trying to focus on stopping, but I couldn't because my back and arms were attacked by the menacing rubber covered bricks. Even though they were covered in rubber didn't mean that they would hurt any less. I kept hitting stair after stair, hoping that one stair wouldn't hit the back of my head, and that would be the end of me. Mercifully, the tumbling from the stairs stopped, and I rolled to the wall facing the stairs, my back receiving the impact from the cold wall.

I groaned in pain. Every part of my body hurt, and I was extremely sore. There were two distinct pains in my back on either shoulder blade, like someone pushed me.

Layla was right. No one was in the hallway now. There wasn't even any sound except for my breathing.

No one here to save me.

All of a sudden, the scariest image I have ever seen was shown in front of me.

A woman with ruby eyes and with hair matching looked at me with a sinister laugh.

"This is a warning to your precious brothers. The fight is on."

With a sudden breeze, she was gone.

I heard a small pitter-patter, running from the top of the stairs.

Not wanting to look, I saw nothing there at first, until a little head popped out from the top. Then, the little beige blob flew down the stairs.

Realizing it now, it was Ava.

Obviously she would come. She's my guardian. She has to help me.

She made it to the bottom of the stairs, and ran to me, licking my face with anxiety.

I huffed, "Ava...I'm fine...no, I'm not fine. I need..."

I saw my bag lying there, and stretched my arm to retrieve my phone.

"Fuck!" I yelled, since the pain in my shoulder blades existed. My arm cowered back to my side, trying to rid of the pain. But it was nothing compared to my ankle. I went to take a look at it. The bone was popping out of the skin, and blood oozed through my high tops. Not wanting to look at it, I shifted my focus on my rescue. I had to come up with some way to communicate with someone. I didn't yell, for I was too afraid of whatever that thing was coming back. I couldn't move, because of the pain. I was slightly shaking from the shock, and all I wanted was to have Paul hold me.

Paul! He's at Sam's, which is a few minutes away!

"Ava…get…Paul."

Ava left in a rush and ran down the hallway. I kept an eye on her until she turned to a stairwell. With an exhausted sigh, I rested my head against the tile. I had to hope that Ava was a fast runner. I didn't know how much time I had; I just prayed that it was a really long time. I took an inventory of myself. Ankle is the worst, definitely. The hand comes second, head is third, due to the fact that it has a small cut and it is bleeding, and forth would be my back. Everything else was fairly even in the pain, and it wasn't even that much pain. Just sores that could go away in a day or two.

Without realizing it, I forced myself to remove of the sores. They were gone instantly.

But unfortunately, my ring was turning gray. My tiredness was getting worse.

My lungs felt heavy, and it was hard to breathe.

I lost track of time because I, suddenly, heard several footsteps and saw several auras running up the stairs, and Ava's loud barking. Looking over, they were a faint green.

Paul.

The stairway door flew open, and the hinges flew off as well, there was the squeaking of shoes.

"Ava? What is it girl? What's the matter?" Paul's voice filled the hallway with slight worry.

Another voice, Jacob's, came from the hallway as well, "I'm telling you, the dog's gone crazy."

"No, something's wrong, I can feel it." Jared said.

Ava was barking repeatedly.

"What is it girl? Show me where it is."

Ava's barks were coming closer, and the pitter-patter of her paws was nearing.

The footsteps came closer, and finally, my russet skinned boyfriend, Paul, was there with a worried look on his face. He was wearing sweatpants and a wife beater with Addias classic white on black shoes.

When he spotted me, he just about died.

"Faith!" He shouted in pain.

He sprinted towards me, with Ava running with him, almost matching his strides. Sam, Jake, and Jared were running towards me as well.

Paul slid on his knees, and he towered over me.

"Oh Faith. Faith, I'm so sorry. I should have come to school with you. I should have."

Sam, Jake, Jared and Ava arrived beside me as well, cautious about my physical being.

Sam kneeled over me, holding my head softy, "Faith, what happened?"

I took a deep breath, trying to gather some energy, "I…was…pushed."

Jake gasped, "Someone threw you down the stairs?!"

I nodded.

Jared had a look of awe on his face. Jacob was still freaking out and Sam was…sniffing the air?

"Oh God," Sam said, the words coming out in a hushed tone. Jacob clamped a hand over his mouth, while Jared plugged his nose in disgust.

Paul started shaking violently.

I couldn't have Paul mad. One of us needed to keep ourselves together, and if he went on an anger streak, I don't know how I'd keep myself together.

"Paul...please...calm down."

With an exasperated sigh, Paul calmed down. Ava sat at my side, waiting for them to do something.

Sam turned to Jared, "Patrol the area. This is a code red. All eyes are on Faith."

I've never seen Sam so murderous. It's a scary sight.

Paul was a different story. He was in pain, like some of my pain was resting on his shoulders.

I tried raising my arm to hold his hand, but it hurt and I whimpered.

He was so close to my face, "Fae? Fae sweetheart, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"My...hand. And ankle...and...head...and back"

He looked down on my hand, and I even noticed from here my knuckle was practically in the middle of my hand. He glanced at my ankle, and slightly flinched. He looked back at my face, and his eyes filled with sorrow.

Paul was slightly shaking still, "Oh God Faith...I can't-"

I understood the fact that he couldn't see me like this. I understood the fact that he felt guilty.

So why did it hurt so much when he left?

Paul walked to the end of the hall and had his head leaning into the window.

I needed him now. I needed his support. I didn't need him to walk away from me.

Ava was brushing my tears away with her head.

I smiled, "Thank you...so much Aves."

She responded with a lick on my cheek.

Sam came over, "Where did Paul go?"

"Over...there."

Sam looked to where Paul was and shook his head.

"Faith, I-"

"It's okay…Paul…explained."

He noticed Ava, and Ava jumped into his lap.

Sam petted her, "You have one smart dog, Faith."

I only nodded.

Sam got the message, "I'll go talk to him, okay? Jake here is going to take you home."

Sam put Ava down, and started making his way towards Paul.

Jake came over and blocked my vision from the other boys.

"We're going to catch the person who did this."

I nodded, "Hopefully…soon."

Jake carefully picked me up, making sure he wouldn't harm my back. I cuddled to his chest, embracing the warmth. Somehow, the warmth comforted me, and the pain slightly decreased. I knew it would have vanished if it was Paul. Paul was much warmer than Jake or Sam. I could tell who is who if I had my eyes closed and they were holding my hand. Jake almost made it to the stairs, when he stopped.

My head craned to see Paul's hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Jake. Give her to me, please."

As if they were holding fine china, Jake passed me over to Paul. The first thing I saw was Paul's eyes. They were red rimmed, and slightly puffy.

Oh, he was crying.

Focusing on Paul instead of the pain, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's okay...I'm alright...I'm...alive."

His hand was gently rubbing my back, soothing the pain wherever it went.

I pulled back to look at his face.

He sniffed, "I'm glad."

I nodded in agreement. He almost lost me today, and he probably realized we could lose each other easily.

Paul easily walked me down the stairs. At the bottom were teachers directing students away from the stairway. As I reached the bottom, I heard gasps and 'oh my God's' and whispers.

Andy and Layla broke through the teacher's and came to me.

"Faith! Oh my God! What happened?" Andy asked, her shoulder length pin straight blonde hair breezing behind her ears as she ran. Layla was quiet, her green eyes filled with guilt.

Paul answered for me, "Someone pushed her down the cage."

Layla was indeed guilty, because she apologized while twirling a piece of her light brown hair, "Faith, I'm so sorry I didn't come with you. If I had known-"

I cut her off, "Layla...trust me...this...wasn't...your..."

I couldn't finish the sentence because I was extremely tired. My eyes squeezed shut, and my head rested against Paul's chest.

I dozed off in my savior's arms.

* * *

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	15. Heart : Faith POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So, nothing really important. Just another update.**_

_**Sorry it took so long, betas these days…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. The great Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own everything that is not Twilight.**_

_**Faith POV**_

* * *

The heart has its reasons which reason knows not of.

_Blaise Pascal_

My face felt sticky after all the crying I did. That stinging feeling zapped my eyes every time I blinked, but it felt good when I cried; the stinging stopped a bit. My head rested against the back of my plush chair on my balcony as I sat out there, looking out into the green maze. La Push was freezing today. The sky was a dark charcoal, even though it was two in the afternoon. I considered it foreshadowing. Ever since that conversation I had, it affected me badly. Hence the cloudy weather. Mom told me everything will turn out in the end; I didn't believe her. Nothing would change my mind, except for four little words. 'I want you back'.

If you haven't figured it out by now, Paul broke up with me.

Why? Wow, the question of the year. Why did he break up with me? Your idea is probably better than mine. I thought that he was the one; that we'd be together. But no, I had to get my hopes up like every other time. He told me we could stay friends, but how? How can I just stay friends when he's the only thing on my mind? 'Just friends'…what a lame excuse! Is he afraid to be with me? Or is he just afraid of commitment?

I thought back to the moment that changed everything.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open at night, probably just after one. The pain in my ankle wasn't there. Straining to see what the damage was, I lifted myself up into a sitting position. I found out my foot was in a brace. There was tightness around my stomach, and I felt the strong bandages keeping everything in place. I looked around to my surroundings to see a window, an unfamiliar shade of olive walls, and underneath me was a hospital bed. Mom was sitting in a chair in the corner, with a book on her chest, sleeping.

I swallowed, "Mom?"

Her eyes shot open, and she looked directly into my eyes. She placed the book on the table and came rushing towards me.

"Hey sweetheart, how you feeling?"

I slightly shrugged, "Okay, I guess. Probably because I'm stuffed with drugs."

She lightly chuckled, "You would think so..."

All of a sudden, she bit her lip, trying to fight the tears.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

She sniffled, "It's nothing. I was just so worried about losing you."

The door opened as a mass of balloons came rushing through, and an over excited Keon coming through the door.

"Hey Faith! Guess what?! You know the chocolates that you absolutely love? Well I got them! I was in Seattle and I just saw a store that had them and I got them for you because I know how much you love them-"

"Keon, relax man." Bo said cutting him off.

Ace zoomed in with his computer bag, rushing to my side, "Hey Faith. I thought you would want to go on the computer while you're here."

"But you won't be here long," Keon said fast, "You can leave tomorrow! Doctor Gerandy said you can go to school in a couple of days."

"Keon breathe man." Nico said coming to my other side.

Keon was a dead giveaway. I knew they were hiding something.

"I'm not an idiot." I whispered.

"Of course not, sweetheart." Mom said stroking my hand.

"So don't hide things from me." Raising my voice higher.

I looked around the room. My dad wasn't there. But Ace, Bo, Nico and Keon were there. So was Mom, but…

"Where's Paul?"

They all had a look on their face. Pity.

"He's, um. He's-" Nico started to say.

"I'll go get him." Keon said.

Slowly they started to make their way out of the room, but Mom stopped at the door.

"Faith?"

"Yea Mom?"

"No matter what happens, everything will turn out in the end."

I didn't understand what Mom was trying to tell me, but it sounded like something bad was going to happen. Was something bad going to happen? But what could possibly be worse? A small knock was heard at the door, and my eyes darted towards the doorframe. God, he looked good. Well, you could clearly tell he was a mess, but he looked really good, no matter what.

"Hey," I said with a warm smile.

His lips pressed together, and nodded.

Oh. Something bad was going to happen.

He sat down beside me, rubbing his forehead.

"How do you feel?" He said in the most emotionless tone.

"I'm…feeling good, actually." I said with a small, yet very happy, smile.

Another nod.

He leaned in, "Okay, I don't really know how to say this."

No. No, no, no…

"But everything that's happened lately, it's just…I don't think…"

No, no, no…

"I don't think we should be together anymore."

No…

"We don't suit as a couple Faith. I feel like I have to try really hard, and shouldn't love be easy?"

My eyes just travelled to the floor.

"But, I think being friends is best for us. You do still want to be friends, right?"

I just shrugged.

"I'll um, see you around. At school."

He patted my shoulder. _Patted _my _shoulder_.

"Get better."

Get better? Get better?! Was he serious?!

With that he left the room.

And left me. Just like so many before him.

* * *

"Faith?" My mom said standing at the door.

My mother was the only one that I could forgive. I knew that she never meant for Paul to break up with me. As soon as Paul left the room I could hear shouting in Arabic coming from my mom. There was no need for translation; the venom in her voice said it all. Dad was furious with Paul as well, so I sort-of forgave him to. My brothers are a different story. They came home to pick up something, and I heard Paul's voice among them, hence the waterworks. I know that they have this whole freaky secret thing, but it was so stupid that he would still come to the house.

Well, we are still 'friends'.

"Yea?" I said to my mom wiping the tears.

She swallowed, "Come, we have to train your powers."

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "What? You think you were born with this all mighty power? You got to learn to control it."

I whined.

She was fully downstairs now, "Wear something really flexible." She yelled.

I sighed as I changed into a white tank top, black TNA's, and a pair of red Chuck Taylor's. Ava ran out of the room, and I followed her lead, walking into my backyard, where the empty space was, and opposite of the pool. Mom was standing in the middle.

"Do you think you're strong, Faith?"

I shrugged, "Maybe."

Suddenly, I felt this invisible force hit me, and I flew back.

"You can't second guess yourself Faith. The only way to know you're strong is if you are one hundred percent sure you are strong."

I nodded.

"So tell me, are you strong?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I got up to a standing position. Another few deep breaths again, and I opened my eyes.

"Yes."

Mom smiled, "Let's see what you've got."

Mom got into a crouched position. It looked like she was going to attack me.

"Follow your instincts, Faith. Let your mind focus on your gypsy side."

I tried, but I was unsuccessful, "Mom, how?!"

Her eyes went deadly, "You know how. Unlock your mind."

I was getting frustrated. What does she mean I know how?! And there's a gypsy side of me?! I thought I was all gypsy! Well, when that bitch threw me down the stairs I was human; I didn't stand a chance against her. Trying again, I remembered about my anger 'issues' and calmed down, in fear of hurting my mother. _Okay Faith, just...relax. Let your mind be as clear as possible._

My mind went numb for a second. I let all my thoughts surround the one thing that I needed to do.

Release the gypsy in me.

I felt my body shift into a crouch, but I did not control it. I felt my eyes open, but I did not control it.

In a flash, I was going full speed, fighting my mom.

And yet, I wasn't controlling anything.

It was like I was in a bubble. My mind was on an aesthetic. I could not feel the pain that was coming from the impacts to my body. I couldn't feel any sensation all over my body. It was like I lost my sense of touch. I couldn't control my actions. It seemed that someone took the controller and I was like Eddie Gordo from Tekken when somebody doesn't know how to do combos and they're just hitting random buttons. I was flying through the air, kicking, punching, slicing, dodging, and God knows what else. I didn't have the desire to kill, only to defend.

This was the inner gypsy Mom was talking about.

I unlocked my mind.

Mom grabbed both of my wrists, "Faith! Focus on coming back! Come to the human side of you!"

Let me tell you that was hard. It was nearly impossible for me to transfer back, with my mind numb.

"Faith! Come back! Focus on Paul! Faith, focus!"

As she said the words, the image of Paul entered my brain, and my sense of touch slowly came back. I was given the controller to my mind at small intervals.

The human me was coming back.

My mother's hands unraveled its grasp over my wrists. Cautiously, her hands hovered over my shoulders.

"Faith? Are you okay?"

I shook away the pain of Paul, "For now."

She exhaled, "Oh good. I'm glad. Now we can start of the fun part."

"Which is?"

Mom smiled as she took a few steps back. She put her hands to the side, sticking out, and palms up. She crossed her ankles. Before I knew it, Mom was in the air.

She was levitating.

I gasped in complete and utter shock, "Mom! That's so fucking cool!"

She laughed as she came down, "When you get used to your power, it comes naturally."

She came down, "Your first time unlocking your mind releases a strong wave of power. Try out anything."

I pierced my lips, trying to find anything to use. The pool gave me an idea. I walked to the edge, and let my gypsy instincts get a hold of me. Without even focusing hard, my foot was placed a centimeter deep into the pool, and stopped, as if I hit solid ice. Again with my other foot, and once more.

Soon enough, I was walking on water.

Mom laughed, "I should have thought of that when I was younger!"

I smiled as I tried my go at levitating. With little to no focus, I was in the air. It felt like I had no gravity. Like the bubble again, only this time, it was a physical bubble.

And it felt so damn good.

I moved myself so I was now on the lawn. I plopped onto the ground, feeling the adrenaline kick in. My hands rose as random pool toys rose as well. The fresh cucumbers that were in the ground were now plucked and dancing in the sky. The table and chairs from the deck were in the air as well, and some rocks were up along with them.

All these items were circling around me. I laughed in delight. This power is amazing!

Mom had her arms crossed in pride, "Okay Faith. I think we're done for today."

I nodded as all the items returned to its proper place. Well, except for the cucumbers.

I grabbed them as they hovered in front of me, "Do you want to make salad, Mom?"

She laughed, "I wouldn't mind, and neither would you. Your brother's on the other hand-"

"Are as good as dead."

I gasped at the fact that the voice did not come from my mother. Nothing that vile would be uttered out of my mother's mouth. The cucumbers hit the grass and got lost within the blades.

I turned to see her standing in front of the backdoor. Her long black hair cascaded down her tall hourglass body, with the hair around her face pulled behind her head, exposing her crystal sea blue eyes. Her jaw was taught in anger. Her slender nose was pointed down in agony. Her light tanned and toned skin was accentuated with a bronze ring and an oval purple stone, just like mine.

The one and only, Tina Gavenger.

Mom got into a defensive position, pulling her behind me, "Tina, what have you done to my sons?!"

"Miriam, I have done nothing to harm your sons. Honest. But we need each other's help. If not, your sons are as dead as can be."

Mom spit the words, "Help?! How could you possibly help us?! You're the one that's causing the problems!"

Tina's eyes became fierce, "No Mimi, I'm not the cause of any of this!"

I sort of felt bad for Tina. I mean, back in Toronto she was labeled from the day she stepped foot into my high school. She was always a bitch; ruthless and non-passive. She didn't have a clique, nor did it look like she wanted one. She didn't have a lot of boyfriends either. While I was constantly dating guys, she was all by her lonesome self. Well, except for Andres. And Tina barely went home, that I was sure of, since Glenn and I plotted revenge that never happened. She'd be at the library, late at night, until it closed at eleven. From there, she'd go to an internet cafe, which closed at three in the morning. Then she went home and slept for an hour or so in her basement. She'd take a quick shower, grab some clothes, and leave before her mother woke up. Then she would repeat the process over again. I always thought she was bitchy because she never got enough sleep. Or she was having problems with her mom.

I just wish that I could get into her mind.

Without even focusing on it, I felt my mind go into the bubble again, yet I had a front row seat on what was going to happen.

My eyes glazed over; focusing on the mental image I was getting in my head. It was Tina, walking arm in arm with a very beautiful boy. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, with a smile that could shatter any heart. Tina looked at him like he was her everything. Like the way I look at Paul.

My mind knew that Tina's purpose in life wasn't harming people. It was the beautiful hazel eyed boy.

The picture in my mind continued. They were walking merrily down Queen Street, very late at night. The boy started to play with Tina, and Tina giggled, having a smile on her face that I've never seen her have. She was so beautiful with her smile. They cut through an alley way. While walking, the same redhead that attacked me threw the boy against the wall. Her head was by his neck, and the boy was screaming in agony. From where my position was, I couldn't see what the redhead was doing. But I could see Tina, and the extremely shocked expression she had on her face. But the shocked expression turned into a fierce scowl as she stood up and hit the redhead with a gypsy force. The redhead went flying backwards, and cowered away in the middle of the night. Tina rushed to the boy's aid, holding him delicately in her arms. He was talking his last breaths. "Tina...I'll...al-always...love you." Tina was crying her eyes out, "I'll always love you, Austin." And with that, the boy, Austin, took his last breath, and died in Tina's arms.

I shook my head, releasing the image in my head.

This wasn't my memory. This was...

This was Tina's memory!

Did I just...

Enter her mind?!

No wonder Tina was always angry. Her purpose in life was gone. And when you have no purpose...you become lost.

The shock of realizing that Tina's bitchiness was caused by this woman that attacked me put me in a whirl spin. But the shock of realizing that my gypsy power is almost as powerful as _Ishtar's _put me in a pretty damn good mood.

I put a hand on my mother's shoulders, "Mom, let her speak."

I looked to Tina, "Explain please."

Tina straightened her face, "I've been following this beast of a creature that's been attacking people at random. She's led me to La Push, which got me the idea of asking you for help. If we join together, she can be terminated easily."

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm not asking for forgiveness or friendship. I'm asking for a companionship; partners to get rid of her. You can either accept or decline, but no matter what I'm going to go after her."

I spoke, "Tina, how could you believe that you could survive without a friend? You don't have to ask for a friend. When you're ready, I'll be your friend."

She snorted, "I don't need friends."

Without thinking, I shook my head, "Tina, just because Austin died doesn't mean you have to push everyone away from you. You don't have to isolate yourself."

She gasped, "How- how did-"

I sighed, "I saw it in your mind."

"Faith, stop lying." My mom said to me.

"Mom, no! I'm telling you the truth! I wanted in Tina's mind, and I just…got in."

Tina shook her head, "You're lying."

I raised an eyebrow, "Austin had dark brown hair and hazel eyes."

Tina's eyes started to water, "I-I…"

Mom stood to look at Tina, "Is she right?"

Tina just nodded.

I moved around my shocked mom and walked up to Tina.

I took a deep breath, and put my hand out.

"Welcome to the family, Tina."

Tina bit her lip, but she accepted my hand.

* * *

Tina left a few minutes after talking with my mother. They were discussing some form of patrol. Ms. Mure called in and helped as well. I was still an untrained gypsy, but with a few more training sessions I would be able to start patrolling La Push. That's what my mom says though. I don't even know what this red haired woman is. Obviously she isn't human. Could she be a gypsy as well?

Mom rested her arms on the counter as she looked at me.

"What?"

She smiled, "My daughter is a powerful gypsy."

I blushed, "Thanks Ma."

"No, no, no" she said to herself. She was clearly in her own world, "my daughter is a mind gypsy."

"Huh?"

She tisked, coming out of her moment, "Faith, you know how I told you that gypsies can control objects?"

"Yea."

"Well," she said sitting beside me on the island, "Gypsies are granted one different ability. The ability to manipulate something either than an object."

I put the pieces together, "So…I can manipulate a mind?"

She grinned, "Exactly. It's very rare to find a gypsy who can."

"So I'm just like Ishtar?"

Mom nodded, "Just like Ishtar."

"What's yours Ma?"

She put her hair in a ponytail, "You already know."

I thought for a second. I did happen to heal really fast in the hospital.

"Physical well-being?"

She rolled her eyes, "Health would have been easier, you dummy."

"So you can control one's health?"

She nodded, "Exactly."

I scratched my head, "And everyone else can…"

She crossed her arms, "Jackie…I mean, Ms. Mure can control voices. What I mean by that is when she talks to someone; she can force them to say whatever she pleases. It comes in handy to trying to figure out someone telling a lie. Tina told me that she can counter the effects of something or someone, to a certain degree."

"And Glenn?"

She shook her head, "The lucky fool. He can control time."

My jaw dropped, "He can?!"

She nodded.

I was furious. Well no shit! It makes so much sense! The cheeky bastard always rubbed it in my face that he was never late to school, no matter what time it was. And he'd just randomly pop out of nowhere. No fair.

A thought hit me, "Can he…jump from place to place?"

"Within a second? Yes, he can."

"So why did he take a plane coming down to La Push?"

She smiled, "He didn't."

My eyebrows furrowed, "He jumped?"

Mom patted my hand, "You really think Glenn would spend money on a plane ticket?"

I got up, "I'm calling him."

I walked to the phone punching in the long distance number, and waited for the rings.

"Staton Residence."

"Salima? Salaam alaykum, it's Faith."

"Faith, alaykum salaam! I heard you made the transition! Congratulations!" The beautiful and very robust woman said with her accent. You could clearly see that Glenn was the son of Salima. They shared the same brown hair and blue eyes. And brash attitude, so they butted heads all the time. I wondered what Salima's power was.

"Shokran, Salima. Is Glenn around?"

"Yes, he's here." After a few shuffling, Glenn picked up the phone.

"Ara Mama! I told you not to pick up the damn phone!"

"Birted kelb!" Salima shouted. I slightly laughed.

He spoke into the phone this time, "Hey Faith! What's up?"

"Can you come to La Push?"

"Why?" He said with mock, "Desperate to see my bazillion abs?"

I took a shuttered breath in, "Paul broke up with me."

The doorbell rang.

Placing the phone on the hook, I ran to the door. Swinging the door open, I realized that it was Glenn, and he was in a pair of sweats and a wife beater. Glenn never leaves the house with sweats and a wife beater.

"Sorry I never told you," Glenn said apologizing about his gift.

I hurled myself at him, hugging the life out of him. He hugged me equally the same, possibly trying to hold me together. No matter where I was in the world, I knew Glenn will always be there for me, even before I knew about his ability to control time.

"I'm going to kill that boy!" Glenn said angrily, walking into my home.

Shutting the door, I answered him, "Relax Glenn, he said he still wants to be friends."

He looked at me as if my eyes popped out of my head.

"That's like saying he's a vegetarian while eating meat!"

"He's not a hypocrite!" I said angrily.

"I understand he's your purpose, but damn it Faith! He is!"

I started to cry, "Don't you think I know that?! It's just…so hard without him-"

Glenn hugged me again. I could see sincerity in his eyes. This was a side of Glenn that I was glad to have. The boy had a set of large ears; listening to everyone's problems.

"I know baby, I know. Time. Give it time."

I shuttered, "I hate time."

He rolled his eyes, bringing his old self back, "It's the best thing in the world."

He wrapped an arm around me, "I'll tell you what, you and I go to the Eaton Centre, then maybe the CN Tower, and I'll have you home before dinner?"

I gasped, "You can take me time travelling?"

He leaned in, "I'm not allowed to."

Smiling, I kissed Glenn on the cheek as I ran into the kitchen to tell my mother where I was going.

"Mom-"

"Habibi, while you're at the Eaton Centre, can you get me a sweater from lululemon?" She said with a wink.

"I, uh, okay?"

Walking back to Glenn, I realized he had a completely different outfit on.

"Jesus! You went home and back?"

"Yea, we're not taking any pit stops." He said offering me his hand.

"Anything I need to know before we do this?"

"That you better hurry up."

"Okay, okay," I said hesitantly.

Inch by inch my hand moved towards Glenn's until he got frustrated and grasped my hand. My feet left the ground quickly, and I felt the air rush through me. My surroundings were like snapshots of pictures. A little bit of Idaho and Montana passed by us, along with North Dakota and Minnesota, flying over Lake Superior. We entered Canada, going over Sault Ste Marie, Little Current, Port Eglin, and finally in Toronto.

We flew over four states, one giant lake, and three cities in under a second.

Wow.

* * *

This was the trip I needed. Being back home in Toronto felt so good. We went to the Eaton Centre, going to almost every shop in the store. I visited my old hiding spot, exactly where it was. The cupcake store was still there, just like I remembered it. We walked, yes walked, to the CN tower. You should have seen Glenn going up the elevator. He was so impatient. Sucking on a maple leaf lollypop, I bought a Canada hat, since my old one was well worn. Glenn and I had an amazing time, and I didn't think of Paul…that much.

So when Glenn dropped me off home, it was like a tidal wave hitting me.

It didn't help that he was there.

I walked into the kitchen unaware of my surroundings. But once I heard Paul's voice, I knew it was too late. He was sitting across from where I was standing, having all the boys surround the island. Jared and Seth were along with my brothers. When Paul's eyes connected with mine, I just about died. His eyes were emotionless.

The jackass.

My mom acted cheerily, "Oh hi Faith! How was your day with Glenn?"

"Glenn?" Nico asked confused. Paul's head snapped in my mom's direction.

"Yes, Nicolas," she said using a proper tone, "Your sister was sad, if you hadn't noticed, so I called Glenn so he could come and visit."

"You called him?" Bo said confused.

"Of course." She said.

"But Mom, Glenn is-"Bo started

"Glenn is what, Boden?" Mom said.

Mom using Nicolas instead of Nico was normal. But I hadn't heard Bo's real name in…forever. I even forgot that Bo wasn't his real name.

"Nothing, Mom."

"Is he staying long?" Ace asked almost sheepishly.

"As long as he wants to, Chace."

Damn. Mom is really mad.

"Anything you have to say, Keveon?"

"No, Ma'am." He said.

"Good."

She came over to me, "Fibby, sweetheart, you should go rest. You have school tomorrow."

This is really weird. Mom never uses their full names, yet she calls me my baby name.

What is my mom planning?

* * *

_**Alright, I know it's a filler, but also it's important.**_

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	16. Lost : Faith POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a brilliant idea for both DS and COA, so I began to re-write both of the stories.**_

_**Trust me, you'll thank me later.**_

_**In regards to COA, there will be either two or three chapters left, but it is almost done.**_

**_By the way, this chapter is 8,092 words long, just for you guys._**

**_Yes, I love you too._**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**P.S. SM, it's all you**_**rs.**

* * *

There is love of course. And then there's life, its enemy

_Jean Anouilh_

It was brilliant; the plan my mother put together. It was juvenile, stupid, and I thought I would never be able to pull it off. I had to admit though; I couldn't help to smile at the thought. But it was wrong on so many levels. How could my mother even consider what she did consider? It was completely idiotic. Yet, I wanted to try it.

It was simple. Get Glenn to be my boyfriend. There was one problem…well two; if you counted the fact Glenn didn't date girls. Paul knows I don't like long distance relationships, so it would make no sense for us to have a relationship in order to 'make Paul jealous'. Still, Glenn visits almost every day, possibly keeping me sane. We deliberated for quite some time, Glenn, Mom and I, and the final plan was the most idiotic thing of my life. Mom thought it was genius, and Glenn backed her up. It was smart and moronic at the same time.

Do nothing.

All that talk and arguing made no difference to the final decision. If I did nothing, which I was going to do, that would cause Paul to either go on his merry way while I was left heartbroken, or he would realize that I wasn't going anywhere and say 'hey, I'm sorry I'm a jerk. I kind of love you still and I want to be with you, y'know?' But alas, it was a fifty-fifty type of a deal. Might as well go with the plan.

He's there at school. When I go, he's there, I mean. I don't know if he's watching me or not, but he's mostly quiet in the group. I don't hear anything. He doesn't go to Physics at all. When I try to talk to Jared or Kim or anyone from the gang, they just ignore me. Andy and Layla are supportive, but not as supportive as Glenn is. He knows the routine; chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream, 'John Tucker Must Die', and Cosmopolitan Magazine, which is basically the Bible.

Training has been going really well. I have learned the basic levels of gypsy needs; manipulating objects and summoning items towards me. Summoning things comes in handy when I can't find the remote to the television, and just ask it to fall into my hands. I've become strong enough to control a mind, starting with Ava's mind. Her little head is filled with wonderful things, mostly surrounding Chico. With enough force, I made her walk, run, jump, and… well, play dead. It was a pretty interesting experience. It felt like my mind was inserted into her head, and I could control everything, while controlling my own body. I tried it out on Glenn, Tina, and Ms. Mure and I happened to be pretty good at controlling them. Some of the greatest things about entering someone's mind were that I could communicate with them, without using words. I only tried it on Glenn. My favourite manipulation was when my brothers, along with Seth and Jared, were over. Glenn and I were in the T.V. room when I had the urge to punch Keon in the face… but why use my own body to punch him, when I can embarrass him and give myself satisfaction? Entering his very erratic mind, I swung his fist towards his face, impacting his cheek. It was such a random thing, all my brothers looked up to see what happened, and began to laugh at him. I had to contain my giggles in order not to tip them off.

Tomorrow was my first night patrolling for other entities.

"Mon Cheri, it's time to get out of la maison." Glenn said walking into my room in a grand manor, late in the morning.

Groaning as I was on the bed, I had to protest.

"What's the point? My purpose in life is long gone."

I heard Glenn's sigh come from the wash room, "Love, things are going to turn up for the best. Just have hope."

"How many times have people told me this?" I said angrily.

He began to search through my closet, "Hey, what kind of perfume are you wearing?"

"I'm not wearing any."

I could feel him roll his eyes.

"Pick one, yah gahba."

"Yah barboog." I retorted as I got off the bed.

"You're going to wear Sex in the City." He said drenching himself with the scent.

"First off, it's called Lust," I scowled snatching the bottle, "second of all; you do realize that's perfume, and not cologne?"

"Yep," he said stealing the container again, attacking me with the perfume.

"Okay enough, you're drowning me."

"Shut up, you smell fine. Delicious actually," he whispered seductively, walking back into the closet.

A few drawers were opening and shutting.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said coming into view, with a bag over his shoulders.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Cliff-diving."

"Why?"

"Because you are sad."

"Again, why cliff-diving?"

"Do you have to ask so many God damn questions?" He said annoyed.

Grabbing my hand quickly, we vanished to an unknown place.

Now Glenn's time travel was possibly the coolest thing in the world, but after a few hundred times travelling with him, you have a tendency to feel sick, like a rollercoaster you've been on more than six times within an half an hour. As Glenn stopped, I instantly felt sick, and moved to a nearby tree to get rid of my cereal.

"Sorry," he said holding my hair out of my face.

"No problem. Just a little woozy."

My head moved up to notice we were at the corner store in La Push. It wasn't too far from the cliffs, possibly a five minute walk.

Glenn shoved a bag in front of me.

"Change."

I had known Glenn for quite some time to know not to ask questions when he has his game face on.

Walking into the store, I swiveled around through aisles, walking into the bathroom. Locking the door behind me, I opened the bag to find a two piece multi coloured bathing suit. I stripped out of my own clothes, making quick work of the bathing suit. Knowing Glenn, he packed a pair of shorts as well, but no top. Typical. Anyways, after shoving all my clothes into the backpack, I made my way out of the bathroom accidentally bumping into someone.

"Oh, sorry," I said to the unknown person.

"It's alright."

Kim.

She turned around to face me, slightly shocked.

Both of us just stood there, staring at each other awkwardly.

"So," she started, "Going…diving?"

"Um," I said scratching the back of my head, "Yea."

"By yourself?" She asked skeptically.

"Um, no…" I said pointing towards the door, "I'm going with my friend."

"Andy? Layla?"

"Um," Damn it! Was that the word of the day?

"No, Glenn."

She balked.

"Glenn? Toronto Glenn? _Boy _Glenn?"

Boy Glenn? What the hell did she mean by that?

"Yea…why do you ask?"

"No reason!" She ushered me out of the door quickly.

"Have fun!" She shut the door behind me, locking it.

"That was weird…"

"Mami, let's go!" Glenn said grabbing my hand.

"Come on, let's walk up the hill." He said dragging me along with him. We were walking along the very large hill, making jokes on the way. It felt good to just giggle and have a care-free time with Glenn. Lately, I had been down about almost everything, and just having Glenn around makes everything feel better. He has an extra aura to him, if that's even possible. But then again, he always did have an aura to him, sans gypsy.

"Glenn?" I told him after we were quiet for a while.

"Yes Boo-Boo?"

"Don't you miss being human?"

He stopped walking.

"Sometimes. It's hard when Martin gets mad at me because I can't tell him what I am."

"But you get through it, right?"

"Of course. There was this one patch that I thought we would never get through."

"What happened?"

He began to walk again, "Well, there was…a threat. It knew I was a gypsy, so it tried to come after me by using Martin. The only way to keep him safe was to break up with him."

_Oh Glenn_, "That's so sweet. It must have been hard for you."

"It was, but we were meant to be together in the end." He said with a wink.

Finally, we had reached the top of the cliff. It was a typical day in La Push, with its gray skies. The weather was warmer than usual, which was great for us. The water was calm; a blessing in disguise. I put the bag down beside the rock I was sitting on, waiting for Glenn to jump first. As he ran towards the edge, he stopped himself. If I wasn't a gypsy I would have asked him what's wrong. But I felt them.

Three green auras.

I felt Glenn's hand on my own, and we were quickly away from our area. I still felt the auras come closer. When we landed, we were in a hole in the wall of the cliff. Before I could say anything, Glenn pointed towards the water.

"Jump!" He hissed.

He left me after that, but I couldn't jump.

They were here.

"Hey guys," I heard Glenn speak faintly, "What brings you here?"

"Where's Faith?" Paul said.

My heart melted when he spoke. He said it with so much passion.

"Faith? She's not here."

There was a moment's pause.

"I can smell her on you, idiot."

My eyes widened. He sprayed himself with my perfume, so Paul would…get jealous?

Glenn sighed, "She jumped. She's expecting me at the bottom."

"Paul, calm yourself," I heard Sam say.

"Relax," Jared said.

"Stay away from her," Paul hissed.

"Do you want to give me some pointers, Paul? After all, you do it so well."

I heard a hard smack.

"Paul!" Sam and Jared said in unison.

"You have no right," Paul hissed in a deadly tone

"Damn, you have one hell of a right hook."

Paul punched Glenn!

I gasped.

"What was that?" Jared said.

I clamped my hand over my mouth.

_Crap! They heard me!_

They were speaking to each other about the noise while I was going to jump off… when something caught my eye.

Something red.

It was far away, but I could make out what it was. It was a woman. Her skin was white as snow, and she was running as if she had bionic legs. She was running… towards me. On the water. I couldn't jump down because she would have gotten me easily. I couldn't jump up because of the wall above me. I was stuck. There was only one thing to do.

I entered Glenn's mind.

'_Glenn! Someone's… some _thing_ is coming towards me!_'

He hushed them for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

She was close.

"Am I sure what?" Paul said in a mocking tone.

"Not you," Glenn jarred.

"Then who?"

She was almost here, and for Christ's sake, they were arguing?

"Glenn!" I screeched.

In a flash, Glenn was by my side.

"Could have asked nicely." He said with a smirk.

He grabbed onto my waist, moving quicker than he ever had before. It wasn't even a second, and I was out of the hole and in a tree while Glenn was back in front of Paul. They flinched back as Glenn popped out of nowhere. That's when I looked at Paul. Oh Lord, it looked like he went through hell and back. Why did he though? He broke it off with me. He shouldn't care. He should be happy to be single; so why was he so sad?

"Jesus," Sam whispered.

"How the hell did he do that?" Jared questioned.

"I heard her," Paul said, completely unaware of Glenn's ability.

He grabbed onto Glenn's shirt, "Where is she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Paul threw Glenn behind himself as the other three moved towards the cliff, where the redheaded woman was waiting for them.

Glenn vanished.

"Wow, I was right. The little runt does mean a lot to you, mutt."

Mutt?

Before I could have any other thought, I felt hands cover my entire body. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind rush past me. My forehead was on Glenn's chest as we ran through time and space. When we stopped travelling, I felt the feel of my carpet under my legs as I fell to the ground. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be where Paul was. I needed to know. Glenn fell down too. He was on his back, where his limbs were flimsy. He didn't look that well.

"Glenn?"

He didn't respond.

"Glenn!"

I ran to his side, where his eyes were closed.

But he was breathing.

"Glenn," I said stroking his hair, "talk to me, please?"

His eyes squinted a bit, and he groaned.

"Faith?"

"Yea?"

He sat on his elbows, "We are never going diving again."

I sat on my feet, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I jumped too quickly that I didn't have any time to recover." He said sitting up completely.

"It took a lot of energy out of me," he said glancing at his green ring, which was now a light green. It was turning into its original colour quickly.

"You recover really fast."

"I've been a gypsy for three years; it gets really easy over time."

"So you can jump right now?"

"Yes ma'am."

I stood up, "We have to get back, Glenn."

He sighed, "I don't think so, babe."

"Why did you even bring me here? We could have helped."

He stood up as well, "No Faith. We are not helping them. We can't expose ourselves. They know something is up with me…I'm not letting them know about you."

"Let them know about me Glenn. I've seen what my purpose is capable of. It's time I returned the favor."

"That's not going to happen."

"Yes it is." I said in a mean tone.

"You're not leaving." Glenn clenched his jaw.

Glenn and I rarely got mad at each other.

But when we did, it was starting a war.

I began to walk to the door, until Glenn blocked me.

"Glenn, move."

"No," he said sternly.

With a flick of my hand, I threw Glenn onto the bed. I ran out of the room and down the hall, quickly trying to escape Glenn.

He caught me, just in time, jumping back in my room.

"Glenn!"

"Faith, no." He said throwing me into the bathroom.

"Sorry, love." He said shutting the door quickly.

_Not this shit again._ I ran towards the door, hoping the door handle would open. Like I thought, it was locked, and the door handle wouldn't budge. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for walking through the door. As my hand entered through the door, a pulse of energy shocked me, and I jerked my hand back quickly. The pain numbed my arm for a while.

What the hell did Glenn do?

"Glenn! Let me out!"

No one responded.

"Glenn!"

Silence.

"I didn't want to resort to this…"

Making my way towards the opposite wall, I prayed that Glenn wasn't on the other side of the door, screwing around with me. I focused all of my energy towards my hand. The sensation I fell in love with made its way into my finger tips, and I felt alive. My hands automatically moved the way where the door was facing. My mind became clear and serine. The power built up, almost ready to explode. With a pulse of my hands, a shield of energy emerged from my hands, and shattered the door completely. Shards of wood flew across my room.

Not wanting to mourn over my door, I walked through the opening, making my way downstairs, almost tripping in the hallway. I hadn't even known someone was in the house until that someone grabbed my upper arm, and twirled me around. I got a good look at their face.

Dad.

His face was stone. Solemn, even. He just looked at me. Waiting… I think.

I licked my lips, "I was just…going out for-"

"I know, Faith."

My breathing halted.

"You know…what?" I tested.

He rolled his eyes as he let go of me, "I know that you're a gypsy."

I gasped.

How the hell did he know?

"How did you-"

"Find out?" He said with a smirk, "I married one, Faith. I knew it was time before you would turn."

He moved back into the kitchen, while pointing at the oak table.

"I saw that when it was broken as your mother and I were going out. When we came back, it was in perfect condition."

Damn. I didn't know Dad noticed.

I walked into the kitchen as well.

"I'm assuming Paul doesn't know?" He asked as I sat on the bar stool.

I nodded, "Mom said I couldn't tell him. Not yet."

"It's only fair…" he muttered to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, don't worry."

"Alright."

Dad's phone began to ring, and he picked it up.

"Nics, what's going on?"

"_There are a lot of them, Dad. More than we expected._"

Score one for the gypsy with bionic hearing.

"How many?"

"_Seven of them, in Port Angeles. They call themselves 'the Cullens'._"

"Well, keep a territory around them," He said getting up to leave.

I was going to follow him when the phone rang. Running towards the phone, I carefully snatched it off the hook.

"Hello?"

"Faith? It's Angela."

"Oh, hey Ang. What's up?" I said twirling the cord.

"Nothing really. So listen, Bella and I are going on a date tonight. I was wondering if you would help us get ready."

A date? Double date?

My smile turned into a frown. Angela was going out with her boyfriend, Embry, while Bella was going out with her boyfriend, Jacob.

Where was my boyfriend?

"Faith? Hello? Are you there?"

I shook off my thoughts, "Yea, I'm here. I'll…I'll help."

I heard the smile in her voice, "That's great Faith! I'll come to your house in around thirty minutes."

"Alright. See you soon."

"See you!"

I hung the phone back with a heavy heart. It seemed like everyone was happy.

Except for me.

* * *

Little miss angel herself, Angela, had come to pick me up from my home. After waiting several extra minutes to load my suitcase of goodies in the trunk, we were off to Forks. I had to call her an idiot for driving all the way to La Push just to go back to Forks. That light banter turned into a fun conversation where we told stories about each other. She dropped Embry's name a few times, causing me to cringe from the pain. But she did one thing that shocked me the most.

"I can't wait to get into his pants," she stated just after we went past the only Forks traffic light.

I gasped, "For the love of God and all that his holy, what just came out of your mouth?"

She giggled, "What? It's not my fault he's great in the sack."

"You don't know that he's great in the sack."

She wiggled her eyebrows.

I shook my head, "That's revolting."

She chortled, "So says the sex addict. How's Paul?"

I bit my lip.

"He's…great."

"So I take it the relationship is stronger than ever?"

I winked, "More than you know."

She gasped, and moved her shoulders in a provocative way.

We were laughing as we turned onto Bella's street. As we parked onto her driveway, Angela clutched her bag to her tightly, which was odd. I got out of the car, moving around to the trunk to get out my suitcase. At first when I picked it up, it was heavy. I kick-started my gypsy strength and it weighed as much as nothing. But the bag was rather large, blocking my vision.

"Need help?" Angela offered.

"No thanks, I got it."

We made our way to Bella's house, where she rung the front doorbell.

I had heard the door swing, and in my peripheral vision, I saw Angela put her hands up in defense.

"She says she got it. Didn't want me to help." She said.

"Because I don't need your help. I'm small but I'm not incapable of picking up large things."

I walked into the home, with Angela in tow.

"Clearly we've established that."

Bella gasped, "Oh my God! Angela! Did you just make a sexual reference?"

I laughed at Angela's blush

"She's getting a lot of action lately." I chided in.

Angela stuttered out, "Don't look so surprised, Bella. We overheard Jacob mentioning something to Jared about third base."

Bella's blush came onto her face, and she stuffed her head into her hands, clearly embarrassed.

I smiled, "Forget about it. We're young adults. Hormones are shooting everywhere…"

_Come on, Faith. They think you're still with Paul._

So what do I do?

_You know what to do._

I'm not doing it.

_Yes, you will._

I will?

"But Angela…"

_Lie._

Wow, you're a great conscience.

"Keep in mind that I'm a virgin. Not saying you're not one, but my virginity…"

No, I'm not making a web of lies.

_Says the black widow._

Thanks, asshole.

"Never mind, now we have to get you ready."

I pulled out all the necessities out of my suitcase and began to work on Angela in Bella's bathroom. I couldn't help but think of what Nico had to say to my dad. Seven of _them?_ What does _them_ mean? Could they, the Cullens, be gypsies as well? No, it's not possible. Mom would have said so, she tells me all the gypsies out there. Plus, I would have sensed their auras. After straightening Angela's hair, I called Bella into the room to start off with her hair. Seeing as she had nice, soft hair, I thought of curling it. With each curl, Bella became more and more excited. I had asked her what was up with her, but she just smiled and said I reminded her of an old friend.

You would never guess what she said.

"Alice Cullen."

Cullen. One of them.

One out of seven I now know.

The only plus she said was that I was like a little sister to her. It was sweet. But the rest was disturbing. She said I looked like her. She was a pixie, and I was a fairy. Are you kidding me? Everyone talks negative things about them… I do not want to relate to them in any way! To add fuel to the fire, Bella told me she used to date 'Alice's' brother, who broke up with her the minute they moved out of Forks. This people were vile beings, completely. I would have been grossly disgusted with them, and letting Bella know how disgusted I was with what she told me, but I had to cover though, another lie, in order to protect myself.

God, I hate lying.

After convincing Bella that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, which she was, I looked at the time, and balked.

In fifteen minutes, the boys would be here, and they weren't even dressed!

"Shit! The guys are coming in fifteen minutes! Come on, get in your dresses."

They were looking at each other as I left the room, "Like, now!"

Angela spoke from the washroom, "Faith. Come with us."

I summoned Bella's dress and Angela's dress, as well as the accessories and shoes, "Really Angela, how much pot have you been smoking?"

"I'm serious." Angela said.

I walked into the bathroom, having all the things in my hands.

Bella noticed something off.

Making sure I didn't leave a loophole, I quickly entered her mind, grasping onto the most recent thought.

_I didn't tell her where my stuff was._

Shit. A slip-up.

"How did you-"

"Look girlies," I cut her off, playing it safe, "it's not like I don't want to come. But…I've got…plans with someone."

Bella smiled; all the traces of her previous thoughts gone, "Trying to make Paul a father?"

My conscience spoke to me.

_Here's your opening. Take it._

But-

_Take it!_

Fine.

I exhaled nervously, "You had to make it obvious?"

Bella balked, "Oh my God. You were gonna…"

I nodded.

_This is getting good._

Angela stood up, and shouted, "Tonight?"

_Milk it, sweetheart._

I'm a black widow, aren't I?

_Completely._

"Well, Paul's been busy a lot; I decided that no interruptions would happen tonight. And every time we see each other, his hand is on my lower back, and before I know it we're topless on the kitchen counter. I just want to get it over and done with because this sexual frustration is killing me."

Bella cringed, "Too much info, Faith. And besides, you said it yourself, hormones are shooting everywhere. No worries."

_Nice job._

"Thanks Bella."

Angela touched my upper arm, "Stay safe. Please, whatever you do, glove his love."

I nodded, not trusting my voice

Bella gasped, "Does Paul know? Or are you going to seduce him?"

Didn't see that one coming.

_Uh-oh._

A little help?

_This is all you, girlie._

You jerk! This is your fault.

_Your conscience, your fault._

I always knew to never listen to you.

Angela and Bella misinterpreted my silence.

_Lucky you._

"Red or black lace?" Angela said.

_What about-_

Yea, no, I'm ending this.

"Guys, come on! Enough! Please?"

Bella laughed, "Okay. We'll shut up."

The silence came and left, as Angela said,

"Are you gonna wear a thong or boy shorts?"

"Ang!" I screamed.

She put her hands up, "What? I'm serious!"

I smiled a devilish smile for a strange reason.

_Come on, you know you want to._

…Just this one time.

"Boy shorts. And, to answer your previous question, neither."

They looked at me strangely

Did I harpoon a whale or something?

_Red or black lace, she asked._

Thanks.

"Paul's favorite colour is baby blue. Why do you think I wear baby blue converses?"

They were laughing as I heard the front doorbell ring.

What the hell? They're early?

I whispered, "Get ready! Quickly now!"

Shutting the bathroom door behind me, I made my way down into the living room, to answer the door.

"My, my, don't you boys look dashing," I said letting them in Jacob and Embry into the home. They were dressed to the nine's in their tuxedos.

Jacob gave me a nod, while Embry showed me a very thin and pressed small smile.

Well that doesn't hurt.

Saved by the 'Belle', Angela came down in her lavender dress. Her physique was absolutely stunning in that dress. Her hair was beautiful, as was her make-up. Her smile could light up the world. Embry's eyes popped out of his head when he first looked at Angela. When she reached the last step, Embry ran to her and swung her in his arms. They continued to whisper sweet nothings to each other.

I swallowed my tears.

_For Bella, Faith. Do it for Bella._

Down came the brunette in a luscious and ravishing red dress that clung to her body in all the right places. She looked absolutely beautiful, and gorgeous, and stunning, and elegant, and astonishing, and striking, and…she was just the most radiant person in the room. Jacob's grim appearance turned into a shocked emotion as he waited impatiently for Bella to make her way down the steps. As she came down, she locked eyes with Jacob, who held her tightly.

My throat became dry as my tears were threatening to come.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," I said quickly leaving the room.

"Bye Fairy!"

Was that Jacob and Embry?

I turned to see Jacob giving me a look, which I understood quickly.

They can't know about my break-up with Paul.

_Give credit where it's due._

Well-

_Come on. You know convincing you to tell them you were with Paul was a good idea…_

Okay, it was. You happy?

_Extremely. You should be happy too._

Like I can be.

I didn't even hear what Angela and Bella said, so I quickly threw in a random comment, and left the home quickly.

The forest was a block away, and I ran towards it.

I kept running.

Until I was lost in the woods.

That was when, finally, I began to weep.

* * *

I knew my way around the forest pretty well, so not having to look where I was walking was an added bonus. The forest was dark and gloomy, but with my new eyes, I could see the outline of things. Yet I tripped more than three times in each minute. I couldn't contain my sobs that racked by body uncontrollably. My tears were rivers flowing down my face, mixing in with the dirt from my hands. I thought I knew where I was…but I was lost.

That's when I smelt it.

It was like walking into a candy factory that just burnt all of its candy. The smell assaulted my nose, and the nausea hit me like a tonne of bricks. It was sickly sweet, and disgusting. I couldn't control myself, and began to throw up everything I didn't eat. My throat ached, and my body was shaking, but the damn smell would not get out of my nose. So I ran, running in a completely different path that I was originally. After walking and wailing for what seemed like hours, I finally just gave up and sat on a rock. That's when I realized something. I was lost physically…but emotionally as well.

I missed him.

I missed my Paul. I missed his warmth, where he brought not only his warmness, but his tender-loving care. I missed his hugs, where his arms were so long I felt as if I was protected and untouchable. I missed his smile, where when he showed me his beautiful pearly whites underneath those luscious lips I just about died. I missed his eyes, where they had a certain glint every time he looked into my own eyes. I missed his voice, where my body would be put to ease just by listening to him speak, reassuring me I was going to be okay. I missed his touch, where when I felt his skin upon mine, I knew that I was fine from everything and everyone.

Oh God, I missed him so much.

I heard the pitter-patter of something very large, and looked up, thinking it was my silver wolf.

It was a wolf, just not my wolf.

It was a brown wolf, with red streaks running everywhere through its fur.

Its eyes…it's gray eyes…were filled with concern.

I sniffled, "…Hi."

The wolf looked at me still.

"You understand me, right?"

It nodded, and began to wag its tail.

"It's like…I know you."

Its tail stopped wagging.

I shook my head. I was seeing this.

I got up to leave, "It was nice seeing you."

As I began to walk away from the abnormally large wolf, it yanked me from behind.

"What is it?"

The wolf didn't respond.

I rolled my eyes, and began to leave.

The same tugging was at my shirt.

"Let go! Okay?"

It didn't.

"What do you want from me?" I cried desperately, letting more tears drop.

It began to tug me out of the forest.

"Just stop! Stop! Leave me alone! I want to be left alone!"

My butt began to be sore; it didn't help that I was kicking and screaming.

"You don't understand me! Leave me alone!"

We were just out of the forest, where I was thrown into the air for a short period of time, landing on my front porch.

Wait. My front porch?

I turned my body to see the large white house behind me.

Home.

Home is where the heart is.

Turning back, I saw the tail of the wolf disappear into the forest.

"Thank you," I still whispered towards the wolf, "For everything."

Trying to clean myself up a bit, I stood, dusting myself off. With a deep breath, I entered my home. From where I was standing, I could see Bo, Ace, and Keon sitting in the kitchen, with Seth and Jared.

No Paul. Thank God.

I could sense several green auras around the house, but I didn't care to look for them. Two white auras were moving around the kitchen, hustling and bustling. I'm guessing people finally realized I was here, because they became quiet, and all turned their heads to face me. Glenn's head popped out from the wall, and his own eyes popped out of his head when he saw me.

"Oh my God! Faith!" He said running towards me.

Slamming into me, he shouted, "I'm so sorry for what I did."

I could only wrap my arms around him.

His own eyes were brimmed with tears, "Don't you do that to me again, you hear?"

"Okay," I said in a small voice

Footsteps could be heard coming from the television room into the kitchen, and his head emerged from the kitchen entrance.

A Greek God in his own right, Paul stood there, with a worried expression.

"Are you okay, Faith?"

Did he just…

Paul just spoke to me!

He asked me if I was okay.

He's worried about me.

"Faith? Are you alright?"

_Shit! You smart ass. You forgot to answer him._

I just nodded, again.

He moved closer to the front door, and I was afraid my knees were going to give out.

"Are you sure?"

I cleared my throat, "Why are you asking?"

He sighed, "Just…you can easily break, Faith."

For some strange reason, that comment ignited a flame inside of me, releasing a bit of anger. I wasn't weak. I was strong. Hell, my mom said I was one of the strongest gypsies ever. How dare he just say I'm not strong?

"You would know that, wouldn't you, Paul?"

Glenn's eyes went wide, as did Paul's.

Oh no, I hurt Paul.

I shook my head, making the tears fly off my face.

"I'm going to my room." I said quickly, shoving past Paul. I could feel his heat radiate off of his body, and for just that one moment, I felt okay. I felt safe. I felt happy. Remembering my anger, I ran up the stairs, into my room, and shutting the door quickly. Without even taking off my shoes, I hurled myself onto my bed, on top of my sheets. My scream was only heard by the pillow, as I began to create two pools of tears into the cotton ball.

It was a while of silence, until I heard the door knock.

_It might be Glenn_, "Come in." I said in a raspy voice.

I only saw a jar of peanut butter, two spoons, two mugs, and a big ol' jug of milk.

Those several items brought me to the days where gypsies didn't exist.

* * *

_My pillow was safely tucked tightly around my stomach, hoping for that empty feeling to subside. I was only ten, but I knew when people were insulting me because I was different. I wasn't like anyone else at my school, and for that it made me feel lonely; an outsider in my own society. My bed was under my body, keeping me comfortable. It didn't help though._

_A knock could be heard at my door._

"_London?" A young seventeen year old Nicolas Rossdale came knocking on my door._

"_Yea Paris?"_

"_Are you okay? I heard you crying." Nico made his way into my room, sitting on the edge of my bed._

_I shook my head, "I'm not okay."_

"_What's wrong then, baby girl?"_

_Sniffles erupted from my nose, "No one wants to be my friend. They all call me this mean name."_

"_What name?"_

_I hugged my pillow tighter, "Since Mama and Dad aren't born from the same place, they call me…"_

_My sobs came up again, and Nico hugged me._

"_What did they call you?"_

_My nose was cleaned with my sleeve._

"_They called me a dirty blood."_

_Nico gasped, but kept hugging me for a while._

_He let go of me then, making his leave out of my room._

"_Where are you going?" I cried._

"_Don't worry, I'm coming back." He said, running out of my room._

_I hadn't even been waiting two minutes, until Nico came into my room, his arms filled with peanut butter, spoons, cups, and a carton of milk._

"_What's this for?" I said._

"_Well," he said putting everything back onto the bed, "When I feel bad, I always eat a lot of peanut butter."_

"_Why?" I said with furrowed eyebrows._

"_Why not? Peanut butter is the best thing in the world, and it will always taste the same. You can't deny that."_

_He handed me a spoon._

_I sighed, and grabbed the spoon._

"_No, I can't."_

* * *

Nico stood there, with the same expression on his face, like he did seven years ago. If Nico and I weren't fighting, and he wasn't the one who caused me to cry, he would bust out the peanut butter. It was our thing we shared, because I always knew that that little jar of peanut butter wasn't just a jar of peanut butter. It was a jar of 'feel better'. It symbolized our pain. Who knew our problems could be solved with a bottle of Skippy?

"I thought you might need this," he said, bringing in the supplies, while placing them on the table.

Almost automatically, I scooted over on my bed to give room for Nico. He plopped onto the bed, looping an arm around my shoulder while handing me a spoon. He twisted the top of the peanut butter jar off of it's screw, and as if I was ten and he was seventeen, we dug into the jar of goodness.

Alerting my mind for a moment, I realized no one was inside or around my home, except for Nico and I.

"Where did everyone go?" I quietly said.

"How's you know that?" He asked skeptically.

Um...

_Your ears, Faith._

"I don't hear anyone downstairs."

Nico seemed to buy my answer, and continued, "Mom kicked them out, told them to take a hike."

"And Glenn?"

He smirked, "Mom's taking him to the airport."

Yea, right. Like Glenn would take a plane. He's too impatient for that.

He took a deep breath, "So, I hear you've been getting closer to Glenn?"

I shook my head, "We're just friend, Nicks. We always will be."

"Okay Faith, I'll take your word for it."

"Why do you wonder?" I told him.

He sighed, "I just don't like seeing you like this. You were always putting yourself in difficult situations, even as a little kid. I was wondering if you were even strong enough for that."

Are you kidding me? Nico too?

I leaned forward to look at Nico.

"You don't know how strong I am."

He shook his head, "Not as strong as me."

"I can hold up myself, thanks."

"I'm sure," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

I had gotten frustrated with everyone telling me I was weak. With everyone protecting me…it just came to the point where I had had enough.

I was telling someone.

That someone was sitting on my bed.

I got off the bed, and began to pace around the room.

"What are you thinkin', Lon?" He stretched out along my bed, enjoying the comfort.

I sighed an exasperated sigh, "You're not going to believe me…"

"Try."

I stood, hands on my hips, facing him.

"Nicolas," I started.

He sat up straight. The only time I used his real name was with something serious.

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay..."

"You have to do everything in your power to keep this secret between you and I. Bo, Keon, and Ace can't know. No one can."

I sat across from him, grasping onto his hands, "You have to promise me that no one can know, no matter what."

"Why? Why can't I tell anyone?" He said in a concerned tone.

I remembered Mom and her warning about Ishtar.

I sighed, "Because I'm going to be in a lot of trouble anyway."

He contemplated for a moment.

"Okay. I promise I will do everything in my power to keep this between us."

"Good," I said with relief.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

I shook my head.

"What the hell Faith? You said-"

"I know what I said." I got off the bed.

I turned to look him dead in the eye.

"I have to show you what I can do."

* * *

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	17. Hypocrisy : Faith POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So here's a new chapter, and it's really important.**_

_**Why? Well, if you follow the events of COA, you would know that when Angela, Bella, and Faith are all hanging out, a specific topic happens to slip through.**_

_**Gee, I wonder what.**_

_**Enjoy!**__**P.S. SM, it's all yours (except my characters)**_

* * *

Hypocrisy, the lie, is the true sister of evil, intolerance, and cruelty.

_Raisa Gorbachev_

Nico waited patiently as I was strutting around my room. Oh God, how I was nervous to expose myself to him. Glenn drilled it into my head that I couldn't expose myself, and I understood why. I knew the consequences that would happen if I showed what I could do. I mean, Dad knew. But I never illustrated how I could throw a basketball without touching it. The only people who I've shown my gypsy side to were…well, gypsies. Imagine if I told Paul. That would have been the stupidest mistake to possibly make.

"Well?" Nico said hesitantly.

I took a deep breath, "Sorry. This is the first time I'm showing someone who doesn't know everything."

He nodded, "I know how that feels…"

"You do?"

He shook his head, "This is your secret Faith, not mine."

I nodded in agreement.

Nico stood up, "Come on Lon. You can do this…whatever it is."

A giggle slipped from my lips.

_Okay, just…do it, Faith._

I took a step back, knowing what I was going to do.

"Brace yourself."

Nico took a few steps back himself, unknown to what I was about to do.

Then it came.

That tingly feeling erupted from my chest. I could feel it like liquid electricity moving ever so fast through my veins. It hit my elbow, and currently resided in the palm of my hand. It moved throughout my fingers, as the electricity pricked my fingers harshly, it caused my hand to become stone; there was no movement within my hands. My palms turned to face the ceiling of my room. My ankles crossed.

Nico's gasp was heard as my feet left the floor.

I was in the air for a mere five seconds, when my ankle was grasped.

"Nico, what are you doing?"

He pulled me down from where I was, and hurled me over his shoulder.

"Nico, what the hell?"

He ran down the stairs. But it wasn't a normal run. It was faster than I could even comprehend.

"Nico-"

"Shut up."

Oh.

He kept running faster, making his way into the basement. He hit only two or three stairs, jumping the rest of the way. We ran into the small television room, with no windows. He threw me onto one of the couches, while he shut the door, and locked it behind him.

He turned to face me.

"What the hell did you just do?" He said in a worried tone.

"Levitated?"

He exhaled, "What I mean is..."

He sat down beside me.

"What are you?"

I grasped onto his hand. He pulled away.

My heart was attacked.

I swallowed my tears.

"A…gypsy."

He looked at me.

"Liar."

"No! It's true!" I said standing up.

"It's not what you think! We're just called that! We don't go around stealing people's things…we're like witches, but we don't use some freaky spell crap or potions. We just have this energy within us that causes us to manipulate inanimate objects."

"Inanimate?" He said surprisingly.

"Yea. Why?"

He stood up, "You don't hurt humans?"

I shook my head, "No. The only reason I'm a gypsy is to protect them."

Crossing my arms, I continued, "I dream of their pain every night. It's like a calling, so I know who to help. I haven't helped anyone yet; I just finished my training. Tomorrow I'm to start."

He looked at me, "How do you help them if you just 'manipulate' objects?"

I shook my head, "Gypsies are given one gift for being able to withstand death."

His face turned pale.

"Withstand? You mean…beat death?"

I knew where he was going.

"Remember March break?"

Recognition came across his face.

"You were dying?"

I looked to the floor, "You can't be a gypsy and human. You have to kill the human part of you first."

His warm hand tilted up my head.

"You're right, Faith. You are strong."

My lips formed a smile.

"Thanks Nicolas."

He grinned as well.

"So, moving on from that, what do you mean 'gift'?"

I sat down, "Well, gypsies are granted one gift…like a congratulations. Anyways, it varies between different gypsies, like how Mom can control your health-"

"Mom's a gypsy?" He said with wide eyes.

I just stared at him.

"Continue…" he said sheepishly.

I sighed, "Well, Mom says my gift is the most powerful one."

"Which is?"

I leaned in, "The ability to control someone's mind."

He gaped.

"Controlling someone's mind? Like, making them do anything you want?"

"Exactly."

He laughed.

"I knew Keon didn't punch himself in the face."

My hopes brightened.

"So you're not mad?"

He smiled, "How could I be mad? You didn't make this decision. It's just something you were born with."

His smile became solemn.

"Sometimes, you can't choose what you were meant to be."

Nico grabbed me into a hug then, "You know you've always got me, Faith."

My head rested against his chest.

"I know."

* * *

The sunlight hit my eyes the next morning as I got up to go have breakfast. With a quick scratch behind the ears for Ava, I ran into my closet to grab whatever looked good. It was a customary cloudy day in La Push, but wow, was it humid…it wasn't even nowhere near noon. I was slightly shocked at that. Anyways, I made my way down the stairs, with Ava trailing behind me, as I felt my family in the kitchen. Three green, one white.

"Morning," I said with a smile.

Mom smiled as well, "Morning Faith."

Dad gave me a knowing wink, which I slightly giggled about.

Nico pulled me in between himself and Ace, while we were waiting for breakfast to be served.

Ace served me a small smile.

…He, at least, gave me something.

Mom was by the stove, where she had several things on the stove. The double-decker ovens were baking muffins galore, and there were bags upon bags of fruit and milk.

What the hell?

"Mom, what's with all the, uh, food?"

She stopped for a moment.

"Bo and Keon invited everyone to come over for breakfast. They're coming back soon."

I almost fell out of my chair.

"Everyone? Define…everyone."

"Oh you know," she said with a stern look.

Ah. À la La Push Gang.

What fun.

"Don't worry," Nico whispered to me, "I'll understand if you have to leave."

I smiled, remembering the conversation I had with Nico the night before. I had told him everything that involved being a gypsy. He, personally, thought it was the coolest thing ever to be a gypsy, but I knew he wished he had inherited my lucky gene.

I patted his arm, and began to help my mom with the breakfast.

Bacon, eggs, pancakes, muffins, waffles, sausages, cheese slices and grilled cheeses, bread, fruits, veggies…any food that could have possibly been eaten at the breakfast table had been set and displayed in such a way it made me want to steal all the food for myself. Yet, to no avail, would it all fit inside of my stomach.

I felt the yellow and green auras long before they were even close.

Damn, I was getting good.

But not good enough, since Nico saw my body freeze.

His eyes linked onto mine, almost as if to ask me if I was comfortable with spending breakfast downstairs.

I just shook my head as I grabbed a few cheese slices and a mug of tea, running up the stairs quickly.

It was ten minutes before the door swung open. I could hear everyone downstairs having such a great time, with joyous smiles on their faces. The boys were loud; the girls were giggly. It only made the grip on my pillow tighter. Ava's head was in my lap. It seemed she was the only one who was throughout loyal to me. How could they just do that to me? The whole gang were my friends…but after the stupid accident at the school, they all just repel me like I've been plagued.

Maybe I am plagued.

Kim's voice made its way into my ears.

"Where's Faith?"

She cared?

Jared's voice came next.

"Kimmy, you know what we decided."

Huh?

"But it's not fair! Can you imagine how lonely she is? I miss her!"

Kim misses me?

"We miss her too," Seth whispered, "but we promised Paul here that we wouldn't."

Promised what?

There was some shuffling.

"Go talk to her, Paul."

Adonis sighed, "I can't. She hates me right now."

"She's going to hate you more if you don't talk to her."

My breathing hitched.

_Please don't come up here Paul._

I was thinking of just inflowing Paul's mind, but Nico would know, and wouldn't approve.

Damn it.

His voice slithered near.

"Fine. I'll go talk to her."

Oh my God.

No, no. No, no, no, no, no.

Oh, God no!

I had tried to play cool, moving the pillow from my stomach to my head while stretching out my legs, but I was shaking like a leaf on the inside. Just yesterday I had insulted him extremely, and I was supposed to act all dandy around him? Where was the connection we had? We were supposed to be friends…yet we rarely spoke to each other. Where was the passion that we had? The spark? Even without that, we still could speak to each other. We have chemistry- had, chemistry. I wasn't sure if we still could have a relationship after Paul screwed it up to the point I could barely breathe and cry when he was around.

But damn, did I miss him.

The clock had been ticking constantly in my ear, blocking the knocking come from the door.

"It's open," I said with a creaky voice.

There went my heart, along with my breath as his beautiful, gorgeous face emerged from behind the door. So innocent his eyes were. Pain-filled, but blameless and almost childlike, his naïve eyes piercing into my soul. His narrow nose had been almost facing the ground as he looked from under his eyelashes. His lips had almost a permanent scowl. His hair was in disarray. The bags under his eyes showed me once again he wasn't sleeping.

The only time he didn't sleep if it was involving me.

_Please…please Lord, let him love me still._

I smiled a small smile, "Hi."

His eyeswidened in shock.

_Tick_.

"Hey," he said standing up completely.

_Tock._

"Um, is it okay if I come in?"

_Tick._

Holding my breath, I nodded, "Sure."

My legs crossed themselves as I sat in the middle of my bed with Paul on the edge.

Just like old times

_Tock_.

"How are you?" He said, extremely concerned.

_Tick._

_Breathe_, "I'm…doing okay."

There was a silence.

_Tock._

"And, you?" I questioned.

His breath was labored.

_Tick._

"I'm…doing okay as well."

_Tock._

"That's…good." I said.

He nodded, obviously in pain.

_Tick._

I couldn't take it anymore.

_Tock._

"That's it," I said getting off my bed, walking around so I was standing in front of him while he sat me on the bed.

_Tick._

"What's it?" He asked.

_Tock._

I walked up to him, having my face almost inches away from his. This was the only time I could look down at him.

_Tick._

"You have one chance, Paul. I am tired of not knowing anything. I am tired of crying for you, and because of you. Tell me right now-"

"What the hell is going on with me?" he asked standing up while breathing heavily. "I can't tell you that Faith, I'm not allowed-"

"I wasn't going to say that," I said cutting him off.

My eyes closed as I took a breath.

_Tick._

"I was going to ask…"

_Tock._

"…if you loved me."

His breathing stopped.

"W-what?"

_Tick._

I opened my eyes to look into his.

"You think we should just be friends. I don't want to be friends, Paul."

_Tock._

My hands grasped onto his face.

He didn't pull away.

_Tick._

"Look me dead in the eyes and just tell me you don't love me."

_Tick._

"Faith," he started.

"No. I need to know if my tears and my pain were worth it."

"Faith," he said again.

_Tick._

"You look into my soul, Paul Walker, and you tell me right now you don't love me."

"Faith," Paul said.

"If you do, I will let you be."

_Tock._

"Faith," he said in an extremely pain expression.

"Please," I cried with the same amount of agony.

_Tick._

I had never seen Paul in so much pain. His eyebrows furrowed. His lip quivered. Tears brimmed his eyes.

"Please Paul."

He exhaled.

_Tock._

* * *

"…And I didn't need to have the best location because, Jake? Oh yea, he's the biggest out of our boyfriends."

My smile wasn't genuine as Angela, Bella, and I continued to speak to each other of what they did with their boyfriends the previous night. It sounded like Angela had broke out of her shy shell completely, while Bella had become a radiant angel in her own right. The most difficult thing that I could have ever done was to lie about my relationship with Paul. I felt the need to keep everything a secret. Was it impossible? Nearly. But it hurt like hell. I hated knowing huge secrets, but also being kept from bigger ones. Oxymoron, yes definitely, but it seemed like the more I knew, the more I wanted to forget. Yet it irked me being kept from secrets I know exist. Kind of like a five year old knowing her Christmas present.

"Ew Faith, pickle juice?" Angela squealed, questioning my guilty pleasure.

"What? It's actually really good. Taste great."

"Yet it's the most disgusting thing my tongue has ever touched."

"Hey, be nice," Bella said, "I think the most disgusting thing your tongue has ever touched-"

"Do not continue that sentence," I said, clutching my temples.

Changing the subject, I asked Angela, "Is Embry your first boyfriend?"

"No, actually," she said, shifting on the bed, "I dated another guy, Ben."

"That's it?"

"Basically," she said looking at Bella.

"What about you Ms. Swan?" I said turning to her.

She swallowed, "One boyfriend."

"That Edward guy?"

She nodded.

Angela quickly jumped in, "So, how many boyfriends have you had?"

_Oh, damn it._

"Way too many to count. Most of them were flings. A couple were semi-serious-"

Angela uttered the words I'd never hear.

"Not as serious as dating a werewolf."

Werewolf?

Werewolf.

Were-wolf.

People who morph into wolves.

People who aren't human.

People who aren't…people.

It explains it all.

How Paul was so secretive about everything. He always said he had to protect me from something…but I could never figure out what. Now it all made sense; how he absolutely freaked out on my birthday when I was in my backyard, how he never left my side when we were out, how he'd disappear without telling me where he was going. The super speed, the amazing strength, the abnormal body heat. I thought Paul was this superhuman, but…but…

It's not true.

I can accept gypsies. I cannot accept…

"Wha-what did you say?"

They looked at me with anxiety.

"P-Paul. My Paul...is...a...freaking werewolf?"

_Liars. All filthy liars._

Angela's mouth turned into a smile, with her arms raised in the air.

"Surprise!"

No.

It's…

It's true.

In the land of La Push, Gypsies exist, along with werewolves. Werewolves who…hurt humans? Do they hurt humans? Is that why I transformed? To protect the people of La Push from these…monsters?

Monsters!

The La Push gang isn't a gang.

It's a pack.

Realization dawned on me that I had passed out, and was now currently lying on my bedroom floor.

"What…happened?"

Angela's words came out in a rush.

"Well, I accidentally spilled the beans by telling you your walking piece of chocolate is actually a humongous dog that only forms into a wolf when he's chasing after vampires."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Paul doesn't hurt humans. The only time he changes into a werewolf is if he's transforming to chase a vampire.

...

Vampire?

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

This cannot be happening to me.

Not today.

Out of all damn days, it had to be today where they spilled the beans.

I still didn't believe this.

"There's v-vampires too?"

Bella slightly nodded.

It was all a blur.

If I was a gypsy, where I could control most of the things around me, and Paul was a…werewolf, who could turn into…a wolf, then what did that say about our relationship?

_The gypsy fell in love with the wolf._

Yea, because that doesn't sound like a fairy tale.

But was that the secret? Vampires and werewolves? Really? I mean, come to think of it, it was bound to happen eventually. I always knew that there was something out there that I should be afraid of…too bad it had to involve mythical characters. Then again, I am one myself.

This was too confusing for my own good.

My head had been in between my legs when Bella had suggested I sat on the bed. It was quiet until Bella broke it down for me.

"Paul is just like he was before you knew he was…a werewolf."

_I know that…_"But it's just…"

She nodded, "I know Faith. But remember, he's exactly like you."

My eyes popped out of my head.

_She knows!_

She shook her head, "What I mean is you're obviously different."

_Oh thank God._

"You asked us not to think of you differently, and we don't. You didn't have to ask us to, because we think of you as our family, Faith. Family doesn't judge."

_Oh, Bella…_

"Don't you think Paul will ask you the same thing? When he's comfortable with telling you the details, do you think he wants you to have a closed mind?"

_She's right._

What? What do you mean 'she's right?'

_I mean, she's right. Think about it. When you were telling Nico last night about what you are, you told him to keep an open mind._

But Paul's a-

_Werewolf? So what if he turns into a dog? You can walk on water, my Jesus._

Oh God. I'm a hypocrite.

_My job is done._

You're an asshole.

_Hey, I'm a conscience. I have to be one._

Angela and Bella had been bringing my spirits up again, while making me laugh with their craziness.

That is, until Angela answered her phone.

"I thought you knew!" A highly annoying and squeaky voice had come from the other line. She gave me chills. "Well, the Cullens are back."

Cullen? As in Edward Cullen?

As in one of 'them'?

"Yes, I know that part, but where is 'back'?" Bella asked, clearly irritated.

"Back in Forks High School, you dummy."

Bella's face had turned pale, reacting to what the nasally sounding girl had said over the phone. I had to reason with her; her boyfriend broke up with her without her even being able to grieve properly, and now he comes out of nowhere, forcing himself back into her life.

"That jerk," she whispered quietly.

Angela sighed, "I've never liked vampires."

What?

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes made their way to mine.

"Cullens are vampires. And so help me Lord if you faint I will kill you."

Oh my God.

The Cullens are vampires.

_Don't faint, don't faint…_"No, I won't faint. It's getting easier."

"That jerk," Bella had said again, clearly in her own world.

_Oh, right. Bella's problem._

"Well it's not like you could go all Pat Benatar on him. But, I'm all for girl power."

Bella's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Faith, you just gave me an idea."

My eyebrow rose, "What are you conjuring up in that mind, Swan?"

"Are you a computer whiz?"

_More or less,_ "My brother Ace is the master, but I can amount to him."

"Can you get into my school's system?"

_Huh?_ "What are you thinking?"

Why question, when I can find the answer?

Entering Bella's mind, I quickly grasped on to the most recent thought before it faded away.

'…_If I could get Edward to feel all of the seven deadly sins, it would show him I'm not the same Bella anymore.'_

Searching through the rest of her mind, I came across her plan.

Mind you, it was brilliant.

Confusing, but brilliant.

"You sly dog!"

Getting off of the bed, I made my way towards the computer, where I hoped I was able to link onto the school's Wi-Fi. Just my luck, the school actually did have Wi-Fi, leaving me to access the mainframe of the school. Luckily, with a few clicks here or there, I was just a few steps away from changing Angela's schedule around, when suddenly a security code had to be entered. That was odd; the security system was one of the best ones out there. How the hell could a school get money like that? Mentioning the oddity of the situation to Bella, and asking them to sleep over, all the while knowing I wouldn't be able to patrol that night, I had to find the only thing that could get me passed the firewalls; a back door.

_Come on…where is the stupid back door?_ It had to be there somewhere…

Someone was accessing the files at that exact moment.

_Lucky me!_ Using the open door, I had easily found Bella's schedule and Angela's as well. It was all simple breezing through there.

A final click left an indent in the key.

With that final click, a long day was ahead of me.

* * *

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	18. Integrity : Faith POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

**_So just an update as usual._**

**_If you're wondering why I havn't added any chapters for "Choking on Air" is because if I update COA, it will spoil "Damned Saint". So I'm trying to update DS as fast as I can so I can finally finish COA for you die-hard fans._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Integrity is doing the right thing; even if nobody is watching.

_Jim Stovall_

Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.

_You got this Faith, there's nothing to worry about._

Liar.

_Okay fine, you've got a lot to worry about._

I know!

_But it's nothing big. It's just lunch._

But I know what Paul is. So it's not just lunch.

_Relax, you'll do fine._

With a few deep breaths, the click of my heels hit the tiles rapidly as I made my way to the cafeteria doors. Bella needed me for some secret mission she was planning, and I planned to just not go to school altogether, but I felt as if I had been avoiding Andy and Layla lately. Andy almost had a heart attack when she saw me in hospitality class. She practically pranced onto me, holding me, telling me she missed me dearly. I missed her as well. Layla had just been the same; I was missed.

I think they missed me all, as in the…werewolves.

Ah, here it was in front of me, the beloved cafeteria door.

_Don't go in. Don't do it…_

My feet were on the other side of the door, making their way towards Andy and Layla. I heard the noises of several tables laughing about a joke, while others were whispering secrets. The specific table that had the 'La Push gang' had been talking about their daily duties, and I had finally fully comprehended what it really meant. My eyes travelled to the table, where I noticed the green auras.

The auras!

I had figured it out.

Yellow was the most obvious; it was a human. A white one, which was rare to see what a gypsy. The green aura was finally uncovered; a werewolf.

I smiled to myself.

"Why, I never noticed that before."

The voice was deep and different, I'd never heard it.

My eyes turned towards a large and burly senior, with short hair and hazel eyes. His smile seemed infectious, and you could tell by the way he walked you knew he ruled the school.

Lawrence.

"What hadn't you noticed?" I said.

He smiled and leaned in, "You've got an amazing smile."

_Oh. So this is why Andy fell in love._

I couldn't stop the blush reaching my cheeks.

He gasped, "My God, you've just looked even better."

I giggled to myself.

"Thank you, Lawrence."

He shook his head, "Call me Rory."

"She won't call you anything," an angry voice boomed behind me.

Flinching back, I knew the voice.

Rory's macho appearance came through.

"What do you want, Walker?"

Paul moved passed me to Rory's face.

"Don't talk to Faith."

Was he serious?

"She's not your girl Paul. You got to learn to keep them." Lawrence said with a hint of a smirk.

"She's not yours either." Paul spat.

"Get off my back, Walker."

"Make me, Santos." Paul said shaking.

"Enough!" I screamed.

They both turned to me.

"Paul," I said to him, holding my tears, "don't you dare think you can run my life."

"You don't know what he does, Faith." He said with venom.

"Does it look like I give a shit? He made me smile. Something you can't do."

Without looking at his face, I focused on Lawrence.

"I'll see you."

He smiled.

With that, I had begun to walk out of the building, making my way to run to Forks High School, when Paul's aura was following me.

I turned quickly yelling, "What?"

The shock on his face from being able to know where he was almost made me smile.

Almost.

His mask came on again, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you," I said turning on my heel.

"In the forest?"

His hand clutched my wrist.

"It would be better for me."

"Oh really?" He questioned.

I mocked-gasped, "I'm sorry, you were the one who made the decision. Remember yesterday?"

"Faith," his sorry eyes pleaded.

_Don't fall for it, Faith. Don't do it._

"Let me go."

_At-ta girl._

"No."

My blood began to boil.

"Paul. Let me go!" I said yanking my arm.

His grip became tighter.

"Let go!"

He started to shake.

"P-Paul," I gasped out.

My hand was turning purple.

"You're hurting me." I whimpered.

Almost instantly, his hand was gone from my wrists. In a flash, my other hand was clutching my wrist to my chest.

I realized it then.

Paul hurt me.

He knew it too.

There were almost tears in his eyes as he stared at my bruising wrists.

A switch clicked inside of me, pouring all of my thoughts out.

"I can't stand being away from you."

His eyes locked onto mine.

"It hurts every time I see you and can't touch you."

My hands fell to my side.

"I want to scream and cry and break things when people tear us apart."

The tears came then.

"I don't want secrets; I don't want problems; I don't want danger."

My intake of breath was stuttered.

"I just want to be with you."

I didn't see his reaction.

I just…left.

* * *

"I thought she was supposed to break the guy, not cuddle with him," Angela stated as we waited for Bella in my mom's car.

"What do you expect? They used to date. Obviously she must me comfortable enough to be around him." I defended.

Huh, vampires have an orange aura to them.

"Mmhmm."

The backdoor opened, and in came Bella with a look of relief on her face.

I had to plug my nose. That disgusting sweet smell made its way up, and I was going to gag.

"From what I've seen, you've lost your touch, master. Show no compassion to the enemy!" Angela yelled

Bella shook her head, "Don't worry Angie, the bitch is back."

She hooted, "Damn straight."

Something hit me with a force. Not physically. It was mentally. Words, to be specific. A thought.

'_I wonder what happened completely today with Bella and Edward.'_

Oh my God.

I heard Angela's mind without even trying.

I was getting stronger, and I didn't even know it.

After asking Bella to describe the day in detail, for Angela's sake of course, they planned on seeing Jacob and Embry down in La Push. Not really wanting to go there, I made the plan where once I got there, I would send a mental thought to my mother, asking me to come home. It was a clever plan, knowing that it would seem innocent and unplanned. I couldn't bear to see Paul. Not after what happened.

We had just crossed one of the intersections when an idiot was standing in the middle of the road.

Preparing to honk the horn, my eyes focused more on this person as we got closer.

I almost died.

It was her; the girl who was chasing me when I was cliff-diving. The girl who called Paul a mutt.

She was standing right in front of us.

Bella's thought hit me.

'_Victoria.'_

That was her name. Victoria; the orange aura.

She was a vampire out to get me.

Orange aura.

Orange aura.

Where have I seen an orange aura before?

"Riley will see you soon."

Riley?

"Floor it." Angela said, after she vanished.

The car went from 60 to 140 quicker than I could even think it was possible. We drove to La Push, where Bella was intending on telling Jacob what had just occurred.

I finally made the conclusion that I was going to tell Paul everything.

Yes, _everything._ Either he chooses to listen or not.

I know his secret; it's only fair he should know mine.

We arrived at Jacob's house, shortly. As Bella and Angela ran out of the car, I gracefully walked out, taking my time going over how I was going to tell Paul I knew what he was.

_This has been a really long day._

Go figure.

"Hey girls. How are you?" Jacob's father, Billy Black greeted us.

"Billy, not now. We need Jake. It's really important." Bella said in a serious tone.

Billy scratched the back of his head, "He's on patrol with a couple of the guys. I think he should be heading home soon. Just wait for him, I guess."

"Thanks Billy."

We waited for the boys on the porch. Bella was lounging, while Angela was antsy.

I couldn't get over the orange aura.

_Damn it, where have I seen it before?_

It hit me.

"The diner," I whispered.

That man. That man who was standing in the back.

He was Bella's friend…Raymond…Ricky…

Richard!

That man was a vampire!

"Bells?"

Jacob, Embry and Paul had just walked out of the forest as Bella ran to her man.

"Bells, what's-"

He went into a crouch, and started to shake.

I braced myself for the worst.

"Jake?" Bella asked painfully.

"You were with them." Jacob hissed.

_Oh God. How could I not think of that! Jacob is a werewolf, Edward is a vampire!_

"You were with the Cullens!"

_How could I have let Bella do something so stupid!_

"Why were you with them Bella? Why?" Jacob pleaded.

Bella remained quiet.

"Bella! What the hell were you doing with the Cullens?" He yelled this time.

Silence.

"Bella, we're waiting." Embry said.

Izzy finally spoke, "They- were at- the school."

"What?" Jacob roared

This time her voice was clearer, "The dinner they had at Port Angeles was to get back into the school."

"I don't believe this." Jacob said frustrated.

I saw Paul's anger get the best of him.

"Those stupid bloods-"His eyes quickly looked at me, almost making a mistake.

"-Cullens think they can get away with sneaking into the school!"

Angela's voice made its way out, "Well...they didn't really sneak in."

_Oh God. Word vomit._

"What was that, Angela?" Embry asked her.

"Nothing!" She tried to recover.

Paul's eyebrows rose, "Angela..."

_Please Angela, don't-_

"We knew the Cullens would be at the school."

_-tell him._

Jacob yelled, "And you didn't think that it would be appropriate to tell us?"

Bella's voice was like a mouse, "No, Jake. We just came up with a plan-"

"A plan? A PLAN? Bella, these are dangerous beings. You honestly thought you could fight them with a plan?" He was shaking now.

"We didn't want to fight them Jake! We kept our distance!" She defended.

"No you fucking didn't Bella! I can smell them on you!"

"Jake, I only did this to get Edward off my back!"

Jacob looked like he was going to go into anaphylactic shock, "You put yourself in the worst danger possible, without me knowing or protecting you...all to get a psychopathic vampire who wants you _off your back?_ His scent is _on you!_ You practically hugged him!"

_Actually, she did_.

I realized I sent that thought to Jacob.

_Oops._

Jacob didn't even consider where he got the thought from. He was too angry.

"YOU HUGGED HIM?"

She snapped, "He has feelings too, Jake! I'm not the type of person to give the cold shoulder to! You know me!"

"I don't think I do."

Paul's voice recovered the conversation.

"And you dragged Faith into this Bella!"

_I went willingly._

"You pulled her out of school so that you could play your little revenge game on Edward!"

_She didn't pull; I walked._

"Didn't you think Bella that I was going to be worried sick?"

_I knew that part._

"I thought the redhead leech took her!"

It would have been really nice to send thoughts right there and then…

Embry put a hand on his chest, "Paul, watch what you say. She still doesn't know."

Angela rubbed the back of her neck, "Actually-"

_Oh my God!_

"Angela, shut the fuck up!" Bella screamed.

Paul's eyes became slits, "What do you mean, 'actually'?"

_If you fucking start Angela. This was supposed to be my speech._

"Well, I kind of spilled the beans yesterday-"

"So you knew."

Paul's voice had been coming closer and closer towards me.

I had never seen him so mad.

"You knew what you were getting into." He said.

The only positive side was that I didn't have to tell him I knew.

"You, voluntarily, walked into a room full of vampires!"

I snapped.

"I did this for Bella! She asked me to help, and I did!"

"And you didn't think of the consequences, Faith? They could have killed you!" He bellowed.

"But they didn't!"

Something was just building inside of me.

"You have to stop treating me like I can easily break Paul!"

"YOU CAN EASILY BREAK, FAITH!"

I saw it.

In his mind, I saw him almost breaking my wrist. I could feel the minimal force it took to cause the bruise on my wrist.

In Paul's eyes, I was breakable.

I had to show him wrong, one way or another.

"I'm stronger than you think, Paul! I'm _way _stronger than you think!"

Almost instantly, my hands linked with Bella's and Angela's hands.

"We're stronger than you think!"

Paul's eyes told me a different story.

All the fire I had built up had died down instantly.

I could never show Paul I was truly strong, and that affected me.

We argued some more, yet my heart wasn't into it. The end to the fight was when Bella smacked Jacob. It was a shock to us all, but it was needed. I wanted to leave that area quickly. My heart was hurting like hell. Driving home was silent, but what was there to say? As my home came into view, we all silently exited the car, and had taken refugee up in my room. If I felt crappy from this morning, I possibly felt worse. Bella took my bed, while Angela occupied the computer chair. I, myself, took up residence against my wall. It seemed silence was perfect for now.

Until Angela opened her mouth.

"I can't believe we lost our boyfriends."

_That's your fault entirely._

"I can't believe how big your mouth is." I said.

Angela stood up from her chair, "What did you say?"

_Is she stupid or something?_

I pushed myself off the wall, "If you didn't open that big hole you have, I would have still had my boyfriend."

_Not true._

Angela shoved me, "If you didn't fight back with Paul, we wouldn't be in deep shit right now!"

My jacket flew off as I yelled, "Shut your fucking mouth!"

Before I knew it, Bella was in between Angela and me.

"Hey! Both of you relax! This is _our_ fault! Don't put the blame on one person. We are all to blame!"

_Oh man, she's right._

I sighed, "Sorry Angie."

Angela accepted, "It's okay. We're just mad. And...I kind of do have a fucking big ass mouth."

I laughed along with her, barely hearing Bella's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Bella! Jesus, where the hell are you?" Slithered into my ears from the other line/

Nasally voice girl. What was her name?

"Jess?"

That's it.

"Bella? Oh, Bella!"

What a very annoying voice.

"Bell-"

A shriek of terror could be heard.

Even Angela heard it as well.

"Jess!"

The phone changed hands.

"Jessica looks appetizing, my dear."

It was the vampire.

"Victoria, don't you dare-"

"So if you'd want to see the show, I suggest you get your scrawny little ass down to her home."

The line went dead.

Bella's eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at Angela.

"Victoria's got Jess."

Angela gasped, "No! She couldn't!"

_Poor girl._

Angela shook her head, "You need to get down there. Who knows how long Jess has!"

Bella refused, "I can't guys! Didn't you remember what Victoria said? 'Riley will see you soon'. I can't leave you two alone!"

That only meant one thing.

The one thing I really didn't want to do.

My fingers were already dialing Paul's number on my phone, "Call the guys. We need them."

The phone began to ring.

_Don't answer the phone. Wait, answer the- no, no, don't- DAMN IT! Just…do whatever you want?_

Knowing I was crazy, Paul's phone still rang.

Still rang.

…Still rang.

Giving up, I smacked my phone shut.

"Now's not the time to ignore me, Jake!" Bella said exasperated.

Angela snapped her phone shut, "You too?"

"Yea." She replied

I huffed, "They know we're calling, too!"

Bella's phone began to ring.

"Jake?"

"No...Richard."

Oh God. The vampire.

"I need your help."

_No, you don't._

"I'm kind of lost in..."

No.

"…La Push."

No! He's near!

"Richard, where are you?" Bella's voice came through.

"Uhm," he said slowly, "I'm by this big house. It looks like its old, but it's got a dark blue Dodge Charger in the front. Oh, and a sweet Ferrari."

I was ready to rip out his throat.

How dare he waltz into my town? Stupid insignificant vampire!

Bella ran down the stairs, as did I. I needed to see him for myself.

I needed to show him that he's going down.

The door swung open, and I was expecting to see the orange aura monster make an appearance.

But the Richard I saw had a yellow aura to him.

What the hell? I have perfect memory. That man in front of me was a vampire, or I thought he was. He was pale like one, but looks can be deceiving. His aura would have given him away.

I was wrong.

Running towards the key hooks, I grabbed the key to the Ferrari, tossing it towards Bella so she could get to her friend quicker.

As Bella sped off from the driveway, Angela was enchanted by a birthmark on his hand.

"Wow, that's cool how it's in the shape of a star." She mentioned.

Richard smiled, "I just got lucky."

Something didn't feel right.

"Well come on in, silly!" Angela said, dragging Richard into the home. Moving towards my kitchen, Angela and Richard had hit if off instantly, becoming fast friends. I, on the other hand, had kept my distance away from him. Something in my gut was saying that he was different, that he was dangerous. Trying to put that thought out of my head, I would dive into the conversation, adding my own point of view to useless things. Yet that feeling always came. My instincts were on red alert.

The duo was laughing as Richard's phone began to ring.

It seemed like he expected the call.

With a beep, he put the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" My extreme hearing picked up on.

The voice on the other line was familiar. All too familiar.

"Take them out. Now."

* * *

_**Review?**_

**_xoxo N._**


	19. Life : Faith POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, so as a gift to you, this will be one of, if not, your favourite chapters of the entire story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**PS. SM's Twilight.**_

* * *

Life is not measured by the breaths you take, but by its breathtaking moments

_Michael Vance_

If you asked me now, how I felt at that specific moment within the time Richard had gotten the call, and him hanging up on the other line, I wouldn't be able to give you a straight answer. It was as if my anxiety and my suspicion had stopped, all the while having no other feeling go through my body. The only thing that was running through my veins was adrenaline. Pure, untamed, relentless adrenaline. His face was calm, composed, but I knew the evil surrounding him. Even if he wasn't a vampire, he was dangerous. Angela, noticing the tension in the room, had fallen silent. My profiling had hinted at her unease.

She had to get out. Quickly.

"Angela," my voice let out nothing but solemnity.

"Yes?"

Her voice was hesitant.

My eyes locked on those icy blues.

"Run."

So she did.

Richard attempted to follow her, but unfortunately for him I was quick. My hands yanked onto his neck, and pulled him back into the kitchen, hard. His body flew through the kitchen, crashing against the large sliding glass doors.

I didn't check to see if he was dead.

My feet had begun to run to the stairs, swinging around the railing, pounding the floor with every step. As I hit the middle step, I felt the temperature around me change. It dropped several degrees, the coldest part being my ankle, around my sock. It was beyond cold; along the lines of frost bite. Suddenly my feet left the floor, becoming airborne. I hadn't had time to register what had actually happened, until my body made contact with the front door.

What was in front of me...shocked me.

It was Richard, but it wasn't him.

His crystal blue eyes had begun to morph into a deep shade of violet, changing from dark purple to a reddish purple. His eyes turned evil then, having his irises turn into a blood red. His skin had turned pale, losing its light tan, and transforming into a stone-like material. His teeth glistened, his smile became sinister. His aura had splotches of red surging through his yellow appearance, altering it from yellowish red to orange. My nose had become sore and prickly, smelling the God awful smell I smelt in the forest. My stomach began to turn, and saliva began to build up in my mouth. Now I understood where that nasty, sweet smelling scent came from.

Vampire.

Richard was one.

With a wink, he ran up the stairs, with me barely watching him.

Boy, the bastard was fast.

My heart plummeted when I realized what was up stairs.

"Angela!"

Ignoring every feeling of pain in my body I rushed towards my bedroom, in hesitation. Angela's scream pierced my heart instantly through the bedroom door, as I heard the shattering of glass. Blasting through the large piece of wood, I had thrown a random pulse out into the room. Knowing I may have hit Angela scared me, but thankfully I had hit the slick bastard in the face. The unfortunate part was I would have the scent of disgusting all over my bed. With a deep breath, I entered my bedroom. In one swift move, I had pinned the vampire on his back, keeping him tamed, while not touching his cold. I was a gypsy, and therefore I had the ability to produce strength.

I underestimated the power of a vampire.

With one arm, he punched me off of him, having my gut ached with pain. He began hitting me repeatedly, only to have me block every shot with my knees and arms. He had me pinned beside my mini gas lamp, where it had been lit. Grabbing it quickly, the glass topping broke on impact, and the flame was exposed. Richard saw the fire, and had begun backing away from the flame.

Fire could kill him.

Charging at him again, I was beginning to beat him at his own game until i did the one thing I shouldn't have done.

Taken a breath.

The burned candy factory had come back. Only this time it was a hundred times worse. It turned icy sweet, assaulting my noise with a horridly freezing sensation. An instant gag reflex occurred, and I pulled away, vomiting in the trash can beside me. It was easy for him afterwards; several punches to my gut, a couple to my face. One punch had hit my temple, and I had become dizzy. He grabbed my shirt roughly, flinging me through the window. I fell off of the two story balcony, landing badly on a pile of glass.

Ultimately, I hadn't felt the pain of the impact. I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

* * *

"Faith?"

Yes God?

"Faith, talk to me."

No, it hurts.

"Faith. Sis, talk to me."

I felt soft hands run through my hair as my eyes opened.

"Izzy?"

"Yes, Faith, what is it?"

Swallowing my blood, I answered her, "You better have been a pyromaniac when you were a kid."

She laughed, "What does that have to do anything?"

My smile was weak, "Haven't you ever made a fire launcher?"

Her face came across recognition.

I nudged to the house, "Go, you don't have enough time. It's all in the bathroom, I think."

She quickly left into the house as I was trying to get up without causing pain. Sitting up, I had caused myself to absorb the pain, making it vanish altogether. I sighed in relief as I took in my surroundings. There wasn't a soul in sight, and no auras had popped up on my radar. Suddenly, an orange dot had become apparent in my eyes, coming closer and closer towards the house. When the actual vampire came into view, almost every bone in my body quaked with anger and shock.

Fucking psychotic redheaded bitch.

Forgetting every painful experience I was having, I attacked this being. Somehow, I could feel it in my bones that this woman was at the middle of this sick, twisted web she had weaved. She didn't see me coming, which was only sweeter when my body trampled onto hers at full speed. She tumbled instantly, having hit the ground with a thud. Mere milliseconds later, she stood in a crouched position, ready to attack. I mirrored her body, being in a crouch of my own.

Confusion was written all over her face.

"You're not a vampire," she stated.

I smirked, "I'm something more."

We both managed to meet in the middle, attacking each other with strategic moves, while blocking the moves that were charged at each other. I was beating her until her skin made contact with my own.

She grabbed my wrist hard, and I screamed in anguish. It was as if the cold made every nerve spring up with pain, causing an agonizing numbness to seep through my bones. It was a frost bite, only much, much worse. With considering what Paul had done to my wrist earlier, it hadn't benefitted me in anyway. I jerked away from her, retreating to begin licking my wounds. Only Victoria wouldn't give me a rest; she was relentless and tireless. If I could just enter her mind quickly enough, I would be able to stop her.

It was a bad idea.

I should have known anyways; vampires were technically super humans. It means that everything is much stronger than your average human. Their senses were more sensitive, and their reflexes quicker. Victoria's mind was too powerful and too overwhelming for me to control. I was a strong gypsy, yet that didn't mean I was mentally powerful enough to go against Victoria's super mind. It was a migraine on crack; I was going to burst. I cowered to the ground, clutching my head instinctively. I had though Victoria would come and take her advantage, but thankfully she didn't.

I felt her aura disappear from my area.

Taking a few moments for myself, I had to question; why would Victoria go through all that trouble to hurt me, when in the end; she would just leave me unscathed? Surely this wasn't her goal. Proceeding towards the house, I caught onto the sight of Angela hobbling her way into the forest.

"What are you doing?" I said rushing to her aid.

She shook her head, "We have to help Bella."

"No," I said positioning her towards the floor, "_I_ have to help Bella. _You_ are going to sit here and wait."

"The hell I'm not." She said practically skipping into the forest.

With a sigh, I followed her, looping her arm over my shoulder. With ease, I followed Bella's aura into the forest. Thankfully there weren't any orange auras surrounding her.

"Hurry Ang." I rushed.

"I'm trying," she said out of breath.

The orange aura zoomed towards Bella, making my heart jump into my throat.

"He's there Ang."

We ran towards Bella, with me dragging Angela as fast as I could without hurting her in the process. We were practically within arm's reach when I saw Bella.

Purple, and in pain.

It was like a whole new feeling came over my body. It was full of this rage that had been unlocked by this vampire attacking one of my closest friends and basically my sister. Angela had fallen to the ground, witnessing my power as a gypsy. The tingly sensation came to my hands as I caught a glimpse on my ring. With force, I tore the vampire off of Bella, causing him to fly back onto the ground. Before he could get up, I had thrown him into the air, having him levitate for some time. With claw-like hands, his body morphed into a ball under my power. It was harsh, having to contain him from thrashing about. Bella came to her senses as Angela handed her Bella's homemade fire launcher.

At-ta girl.

"Careful. It may get a little hot." Bella stated before she launched the fire at the screaming vampire.

In front of my eyes, was the first vampire I had ever witnessed being burned...well, alive, so to speak. His body seemed to become ashen within seconds, like he was doused in a flammable liquid. He caught on fire quickly, almost completely incinerated within the minute. It was a scary sight, having his insides burn out, while hearing his agonizing screams. It had scared me, for sure.

His body plummeted to the floor after I let go.

Bella, being how she is, came towards me with a smile on her face.

Hooking her arm around my shoulder, she uttered the words I'd never hear.

"I don't know what you are, and I don't care what you are. You are now the coolest person I know."

* * *

"_You look into my soul, Paul Walker, and you tell me right now you don't love me."_

_"Faith," Paul said._

_"If you do, I will let you be."_

_"Faith," he said in an extremely pain expression._

_"Please," I cried with the same amount of agony._

_I had never seen Paul in so much pain. His eyebrows furrowed. His lip quivered. Tears brimmed his eyes._

_"Please Paul."_

_He exhaled._

"_I...I don't know."_

"_What?" My breaths became shallow with disbelief._

"_No...no. You know. You know you love me."_

_He shook his head, "You can't-"_

"_Cut the crap, Paul. You want to be with me. You want to hold me. You want to love me-"_

"_Stop," he whispered._

"_You want to caress me-"_

"_Stop," he said in a low tone._

"_You want to feel me-"_

"_Stop," he said higher._

"_You want to kiss me-"_

_So he did._

_It was a chaste kiss. A powerful, intense, urging, desired, passionate, chaste kiss._

_He pulled away too soon._

"_I want you, Faith."_

"_So take me," I said moving into his embrace. My heart jumped with joy._

_He pulled away, backing towards the door._

"_But I can't have you."_

_Before he even left, my eyes sprung with tears, pouring down my face._

* * *

The cool metal circulated through my fingers, as my index finger and thumb held the precious locket that was given to me once upon a time. It had been filled with my favourite picture of us- Paul and I- when we were just friends. My mother snapped the picture quickly when we were looking at the television one day. It was both of us, sitting beside each other, with our shoulders touching. We hadn't realized it, but we had a pull on each other long before the gypsy stick smacked me.

A pull. That's what Bella said I have on Paul.

Imprinting.

How genius was it, that werewolves could find their soul mates after they turned into their alter-ego. But the only way a gypsy can transform is if they find their own 'imprint' before they are granted their power. Unfair, but in a genius way.

It must have killed Paul to be away from me. Imprinting was supposed to be life changing. Being away from your imprint, or in my case your purpose, caused you to feel excruciating pain without ever having someone physically hurt you. Bella told me when Jacob imprinted on her; he told her he couldn't live without her. In my case, if I didn't know Paul, I would have died. Fate picked Paul for me, while she was busy having him imprint on me. We were meant to be.

So why wasn't he here?

After driving to the hospital to have all the glass removed from my back, we were driven to Bella's home by, well, Edward Cullen. To say I didn't breathe would be an understatement. The whole car was filled with his awful stench, plus the fact the idiot was trying to read my mind. Very simple to block him out when I want to. Currently we were in Bella's kitchen, with Angela and Bella sitting on the kitchen chairs while I was sitting on the counter, waiting for the lasagne while munching on Tabouleh, a common Middle Eastern dish with a lot of vegetables, olive oil, and spices.

"When do you think the lasagne will be done?" I asked hungrily, stuffing the locket into my pocket,

"Jesus Christ Faith, are you sure you're not a werewolf?"

My eyebrows furrowed, "No..."

"Well you eat like one," Angela laughed.

"Hey!" I defended.

"Sorry sweetie, you can't fight it."

Pouting, I shook my hair out of a ponytail.

"So who was that bitchy blonde chick from today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Rosalie?" Angela asked.

_Not the vampire_, "No, no, that other one that almost fucked up the plan."

"Oh," Bella chipped in, "That's Lauren."

I shuttered, "Girl has problems. I mean she needs to shower, like a.s.a.p."

Bella and Angela began to laugh hysterically. I joined in as well, until I noticed Bella clutching her head.

"Sis? You okay?"

She nodded, "Just hurts."

"That's-"

I felt the pulse of three highly hyped up green auras filled with worry. One was simple; Jacob Black. He had an Alpha male-esk aura to him. Powerful, in-charge, overwhelming- it was easy to point out Jacob in a crowd. The second one was a piece of cake; Embry Call. Sarcastic, hubris, he was a very good follower within his pack. The third was the easiest. I could have figured it out blind and stupid. Paul's aura was always over protective when it came to me. I was like fine china when he thought of me. I knew I wasn't easy to break, but having Paul make me feel like that enveloped me in a warm, comfortable state. I had gotten past the whole "you didn't answer the phone when the vampire was attacking us, so I hate you" part; he loved me, I loved him. I knew what he was, he knew that I knew what he was. Even though he didn't even know I was _something_, there was nothing that could separate us.

Well, except for the three minute traffic.

"The boys are coming. They're about three minutes away. They know."

They both whined.

"Do you really-" Bella started to say

"No." Angela and I said in unison.

Hey, even though I was past that part didn't mean I wasn't allowed to hold a grudge.

I sighed, "Well, what are we going to do?"

Angela got up, "Well you can't talk to them if you're sleeping."

While Angela and I were making our way into the living room, with her on crutches, I heard Bella reaching to the kitchen for something. Snatching the loveseat while tucking a pillow under my head, I helped myself to one of Bella's icepacks that she thankfully gave me. Angela took the long couch, while Bella was residing in the recliner. They were getting closer; I was getting antsy. The tires screeched from Jacob's car as the heavy machine trudged towards Bella's home. The engine died as the car parked into the driveway. My heart thudded into my chest.

The front door opened.

"Bells?""Ang?""Fae?"

Fae.

_Fae._

He called me Fae.

Not Faith.

Fae.

The footsteps had wandered through the house, until one resided at the doorframe.

"They're in here sleeping." Jacob announced.

Footsteps came closer towards me, as I tried keeping my breaths normal. I felt hot hands on my back which almost had done me in at that moment. With quick ease, those hands had lifted me, while turning me so I was being carried bridal style. Those warm arms held me as they walked towards the stairs.

I saw his eyes...his chocolate brown pools of love, look ahead.

"Hi," I whispered.

In almost a flash, his eyes flashed to mine.

In that one moment, I knew it all.

He was worth all this pain.

Paul held onto my gaze as we went up the stairs, never missing a stride. He made his way into Bella's bedroom, holding onto me for dear life. With caution, he placed me on the edge of the bed gently, sitting up, as he knelt down in front of me. He intertwined my hands with his, holding them tightly, as if he was feeling my pulse. His eyes looked at my knees.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered.

My tears began.

"I thought I lost you, too."

He shook his head, "You know that's silly-"

"I don't mean that," I cut him off.

My hand loosened, pulling his chin up to meet my eyes.

"When...you left me, I was lost. I couldn't breathe knowing I would never hold you, or kiss you, or...just be with you."

My hand caressed his temple.

"You do not understand the capability of how much I love you, Paul."

His tears started to pour.

"Oh my God, Fae. I'm...I'm so sorry. I was an idiot for letting you go."

"Why?" I said along with my tears.

He sniffled, "It was for your own safety."

"What?" I cried.

He held onto my hands, "A vampire wanted to break down the pack..."

He stopped himself and looked at me.

"I know everything, Paul."

He nodded, "A vampire was trying to make the pack weaker. It figured out you were...special to me and tried to attack you."

He held my cheek, "She got away the first time."

"She pushed me down the stairs, right?"

"Exactly."

He continued, "After you passed out in my arms, I had completely freaked out, rushing you to the hospital. I could barely make a sentence. When the pack came to the hospital, we all made an agreement to keep our distance away from you, to keep you safe."

He squeezed my hand, "That was a bad idea."

"You think?" I said laughing, while wiping my tears.

He looked deep into my eyes.

"How could I have let you go?"

"You love me enough that you would do whatever is necessary to keep me safe."

"Yes, I really do."

"Can I hear it?" I asked, stroking his head.

"I love you Faith Rossdale-"

My finger silenced him as I leaned in.

"Faith-"

"_London _Rossdale." He finished, slightly laughing.

I smiled, "I taught you well."

"You're a great teacher."

He closed the gap in between our lips, and just as if it was our first kiss all over again, the desire for the kiss was there. The passion burned like a million fires over and over again. The need was stronger. He held onto me tighter, as if he was dreaming, and the minute he woke up he would desperately find any way possible to fall back into this heavenly bliss. I myself had that urge, memorizing his scent, his hair, his skin, his heat...oh, his heat, all over again.

He parted away from my lips.

"Don't ever leave me." I said to him.

"Never again." He told me.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," his lips met my wrist, the one he hurt.

"Does it hurt?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

I shook my head. In reality, it didn't hurt, thanks to the gypsy power.

"What do you mean, if you even wanted to?" I questioned.

"Not like I would ever want to, Fae," he said.

"No Paulie, I mean-"

"Say it again," he said with closed eyes.

"What? Paulie?"

"One more time," he said with a smile.

I gave him a chaste kiss.

"I love you Paulie."

He smiled while opening his eyes, "Music."

I shook my head, "What I mean is, you couldn't leave me if you wanted to, because of imprinting, right?"

His face became serious.

"You know what an imprint is?"

I pointed to myself, "Aren't I one?"

"Yes, and you know that we are soul mates?"

"We're never going to part, I know."

"No, you don't." He said.

"No, I know." I said.

"I know that we are linked; you will always be drawn to me, because I am yours. It's me that has the ability to leave, but it's my choice and I choose you."

"You mean that?" He said with hope in his eyes.

"Of course." I said leaning in for another kiss.

He almost kissed me, until he stopped. His posture became straight. His ears turned. I felt it too; a presence was at the front door. An unwanted presence, which happened to have the tint of orange. I heard a metallic ripping sound, along with a large snarl. It sounded like a boulder was being carved and shredded into. Paul looked at me with anxiety.

"Stay here."

He was about to leave, when I clasped his hand.

"Where are you going?"

My Adonis leaned in for a quick kiss, and left down the stairs in a rush.

"Paul!" I shouted behind him, rushing after him.

I caught sight of him at the top of the stairs, taking off his shirt. With a jump, his spine erupted into a silver lining, following from the top to bottom. The fur spewed out of his shoulder blades and arms. His body became more of a canine, and he grew in size. No longer was there the Paul I loved.

It was the silver wolf I fell in love with.

I ran down the stairs in hopes to catch sight of my beloved wolf, only to find his tail disappearing in the forest, along with Embry and Jacob.

"What the hell is going on?" Angela said coming beside me

Bella turned to her, "Victoria."

I gasped. I should have known better.

"Will they be okay?"

"I don't know." Bella said with worry.

I bit my lip, formulating a plan, "I hope they're okay. I don't know if I could handle being away from Paul. I just got him back."

Angela snorted, "He wasn't gone that long."

I mentally smacked myself.

_Idiot._

"Yea..."

"Um, we should. Go." Angela said, getting ready to leave.

Bella refused, "No, absolutely not. Not with Victoria wandering around."

My plan hit me, and the only way for it to work was to get out of here, and the only way to get out of here, with them, was to become defensive.

"Are you serious? She knows where we are! What happens if she happens to get away, and comes for us? We're sitting ducks here, sis. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to get shot."

Angela agreed, "She's right."

_Thank you._

Bella was stubborn, "You can go. I'm going to be here. I'm waiting for Jake. He's still…eh, and I'm still…eh, and I don't want him to be more…"

Angela and I teased her, "Eh?"

Bella laughed, holding the door for Angela, "I still love the fool even if he his…eh. Call me when you get there?"

Angela nodded and made her way to the car.

Bella pulled out my Charger keys, "Please be careful."

I held her tightly, "'Kay. Love you."

"Bye," She said, shutting the door behind me.

Rushing towards the car, I flew the door open, turning on the ignition before I shut the door. Reversing out of the driveway, I finally shut the door, zooming down the road. Angela asked me what was going on, but I just shook her off. I had to get far away from Bella's house before I could even think of stopping. Finally I did stop, unbuckling myself, and getting out.

"Where are you going?" Angela asked, getting out herself.

"You can drive, right?" I asked her.

"Well, yea, if I go slow-"

"Then go, now." I said running off into the forest.

I heard Angela calling after me, but I knew that she would be okay. Focusing on the auras around me, I had begun to look for the pack. The local diner had yellow auras, and so did the department store along with it. Frustrated, I moved my radar further down the Olympic Peninsula, where I found them among orange auras. Several of the orange auras were familiar, telling me that it was the Cullens. Running full force, I almost flew towards the area where they were. Had I prepared myself for what I was about to do? No, not at all. But I knew I was prepared. I knew how to fight a vampire, and how to control one, without mind control. I could help them out, seeing that if werewolves and vampires can't kill this one entity, you would need a gypsy. I had been at the edge of the opening. I could see the wolves and vampires. I could help.

As I was walking into the clearing, strong arms wrapped around my torso. At first, I thought it was Paul, but it was cooler than normal. Not as cold as a vampire, but cold enough to not be a werewolf. More like the body heat of a human. I knew who it was after a second, since my scenery changed drastically. Everything was moving at a blur, and within the second I was in my bedroom.

"Why?" I shouted, getting off of my bed.

Glenn looked protective, "Do you think I would let you see what you saw?"

"I know that vampires and werewolves exist Glenn. Stop trying to protect me!"

I began running towards the door, when Glenn was in front of me.

"Glenn, fuck off." I said in an agitated tone.

"Don't you get it, Faith? You could die-"

"Paul could die too!" I cried.

I crossed my arms, "I can protect Paul. I know it."

"But he's a werewolf. He can protect himself-"

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait." I said thinking deeply.

"How do _you_ know they exist?"

Glenn froze.

"You knew what Paul was, and you never told me?"

He sighed, "It's not like I could tell you, babe. That's his secret. I know because I witnessed a werewolf and vampire fight a while ago."

"So you kept it a secret from me. Thanks," I said bitterly as I sat down on my bed.

"Sorry," he said jumping on the bed.

I shook my head, "Why won't you let me go? You know I'm strong."

"Paul can't know yet," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So I'm going to be the untruthful one in the relationship now? Great."

"Only for a little while."

"A little while?" I said in a hopeful voice.

He rolled his eyes.

"Your mother called the council."

I balked.

"The council?"

Glenn nodded, "It's a group of gypsies, very powerful gypsies, who keep tabs on other gypsies. The second head of the council, Samar, has the gift to "feel" when a gypsy uses a power. Samar's brother, Kal, has the power to find information. They both are linked to each other. So when Samar has a feeling a gypsy is using their power, Kal finds out why he, or she, is using their power."

I swallowed, getting nervous, "Why do they do that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Because you fool, if you reveal your power to someone other than a gypsy, you can get into a lot of trouble."

"H-how much trouble?"

"Depends on the person. Revealing to a human isn't so bad."

Glenn took in my appearance, "You didn't show anyone, did you?"

I bit my lip.

"Oh Christ Faith!" He said getting up.

"It's your fault no one told me about the council sooner!"

"I thought your mother did!"

"Well don't assume shit, Glenn."

He huffed, "I know you didn't show anything to Paul. So who?"

"...Nico."

He threw his hands in the air.

"You are a smart ass, Faith. A really big smart ass."

"Oh, thanks." I said pouting.

A knock came from my door.

"Yes?" I said to my unknown guest.

My mother stuck her head in, with a wide smile on her face.

"There's someone here to see you."

[+]

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


	20. Pride : Faith POV

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So some people have asked me to go deeper into the gypsy world, since they are craving for more. This chapter will involve all of that, plus what you all have been dying to read about. The love story of the gypsy and the werewolf.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. SM's TWILIGHT, MAN.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Be yourself, don't take anyone's shit, and never let them take you alive.

_Gerard Way_

My eyes locked onto a very large man. His hair was long and white, where his steel eyes locked onto my gray. He was in a white suit, with a silver tie and white dress shirt. His hands held onto a silver cane, with a silver stoned ring on his index finger. His face was aged with stress and time. He looked important, and he was. He strutted into my room, taking in the surroundings. His face was calm and collected. He seemed to be no threat.

Glenn's eyes bulged out of his head. My mother's smile grew and grew.

His aura radiated the purest of white.

A powerful gypsy indeed.

"Fatima," he said.

I had realized that he was calling me. Fatima was my Arabic name.

"Yes?" I said in a small voice.

He stuck his hand out, "Come with me."

I hesitated. I didn't know who this man was, and by the looks on Glenn and my mother's face, it was...or wasn't, a good thing he was here.

"Come Fatima," he said calling me again.

With a shaky hand, I reached toward his hand. He clasped onto it tightly, almost feeling something. Raising me up, he led me past my mother and out of the bedroom. I followed him down the steps, where there were several other gypsies, staring at me in awe, delight, or frustration. Four were males, two were females. One male had peppered black and white hair, with a rough exterior. His beard didn't hide his frown as he looked into my soul. The man beside him looked like the former man, only shorter and a smile on his face. The third man was blonde, that had eyes almost rivalling Paul's beautiful chocolate browns. The fourth and final man was stout. He seemed almost bored with his dull black eyes and dusty blonde hair. The first woman had the hair of a deep fiery redhead. The colour of blood cascaded from her head, down her body. Her forest green eyes wrapped her in seduction as she stood there in a dark, black gown. She was in awe. The other woman was the complete opposite. Her blonde, almost white hair flowed effortlessly, with deep sea blue eyes. Her white dress hugged her curves. Her happiness radiated off of her.

The man guided me out of the home, leading me through the forest. He hadn't spoken a word to me.

Moments later, we were at the shoreline, witnessing the sun set.

"Beautiful, is it not?" He said with his back facing me.

"It is," I said, remarking at its beauty.

He turned to me.

"Your mother should have named you Patience, Faith."

"Why did you call me Fatima if you know my name?"

"On second thought, she was right."

I shook my head, "Please answer my question."

He smiled, "Respect, darling."

"You know who I am, but unfortunately I am the one who doesn't know a lot."

His cane twirled in his hand, "You have an idea of who I am. Do not be afraid to ask, Faith."

"How did you-"

"You think you were the only gypsy in the world to enter a mind?"

"There's only two who are able to...do...that..."

It hit me like a slap in the face.

"Ishtar."

He glistened, "Clever."

I couldn't believe it. Ishtar, _the _Ishtar, the most powerful gypsy in the world, was standing in front of me in a Miami Vice suit.

"But...you haven't shown your face in over four hundred years-"

"It is about time I start, no?" He said with humour.

"I guess," I said slightly chuckling.

He sobered up, "Well, enough with the light talk. I know you want to know why I am here-"

"About that," I said cutting him off in a rushed tone, "I am so, so, so sorry I told my brother what I was! I had no idea we couldn't tell anyone! I needed to tell someone. Nico wouldn't bother anyone. I mean, Nico can keep a secret. Nico can keep plenty of secrets. Of course this one he should keep because if he does I'd probably-"

"Faith," he said in an affirmative voice.

My breath was deep.

"Sorry. Continue."

"As I was saying, if you think I am here because of you exposing us, then I am here to tell you, I don't care."

My jaw dropped.

"But...council's rules are-"

"I do not care about the rules. I am over a thousand years old. I think I can pull out the respect your elder card over the rule book, my dear."

He sat on a log, "You know what you have done is wrong, so there is no punishment."

I sighed in relief. Ishtar is fucking amazing.

"Do not poison your mind with vulgar words, Fatima," he scolded, "but thank you for the compliment."

"You are in my mind right now, aren't you?" I said sitting beside him.

"Of course."

"What do you see?" I asked him.

"You do not ask why I am in your mind?" He countered.

"It's not my place to ask."

He took a long breath.

"I see energy. It is nothing I have ever seen. No gypsy has power like yours. With one exception of course."

"You?"

He smiled, "I see it. Your intelligence. It is in everything you do. Everything is planned out."

Ishtar squirmed, "I see loyalty within your friends, your family..."

He looked at me with a smile.

"...and your love."

I turned my head, hiding my blush.

"I can see the passion, not only for Paul, but the passion you bring into this world. It balances out the world."

"You can see all of that?" I said in shock.

"Oh, I can see much, much more," he said.

"But one thing stands out among them all."

"Strength? Intelligence? Loyalty?"

He leaned in.

"Purity."

"Huh?"

He laughed, "My dear, you do not have an evil thought towards anyone. With the only exception, the vampire. You do not mean to kill; you mean to protect your loved ones, even if you risk your own life."

He became solemn, "You will make a fine gypsy, Faith. Know that I am always just a thought away."

"Any other questions," he said with a knowing look.

I bit my lip.

"I would rather you ask, child."

"But it's so...embarrassing."

"For you, it is."

I sighed, "Why are you wearing a white suit?"

"Would you have imagined me in a robe?" He said with a Cheshire smile.

"I have no clue."

"Faith," he said removing himself from the log, "this is the twenty first century. Although the robes were convenient..."

He adjusted the collar of his suit.

"I think I look rather dashing in this, no?"

I laughed as I got off the log, following him.

"Ishtar?" I said walking beside him.

"Yes, my dear Fatima."

I smiled, "You are unlike anything I had imagined."

"Quite so," he said, offering me his elbow.

Snaking my hand to hold his forearm, he led me through the forest, towards my home.

"Ishtar?"

"You have a mind full of questions, Fatima. I cannot answer them all."

"Sorry," I said, moving my mouth into a ball at the side of my mouth.

He shook his head.

"Yes, my dear. You can tell Paul."

* * *

Arriving to my house with Ishtar on my arm was something I had found was a really, really big deal. I felt more auras than I could possibly comprehend. When I actually came into view of the home, I could see every gypsy I have ever met or seen, and some that were new to me. My mother was sitting on the porch chairs with Ms. Mure and Salima, Glenn's mother. Among them was another lady with graying jet black hair. Glenn and Tina were on the swing, with another girl with them. She shouldn't have been called a girl, more like a late teen. She had light brown hair accenting her pale skin. The six other gypsies had been around two black sedans, either sitting in there with the door open, or leaning against it.

It was obviously Glenn who spotted us first.

As my best friend came rushing towards me, Ishtar leaned in.

"He would like to know the events of today, my dear."

I nodded just as Glenn approached us.

"Ishtar, salaam alaykum."

"Alaykum salaam, Ghassan."

Glenn blushed, which Ishtar found weird.

"Glenn, do not be ashamed of your name." He said with a smile.

"It's odd hearing it." He said nervously.

The older ladies, including my mother, came over at that time, shaking hands with one of the greatest gypsies to ever roam the earth. Tina and the unknown girl came to meet him as well. Glenn and I were leaving, with Tina and the new woman on our tail. It was then when it hit me.

Was Paul okay?

As soon as I thought of Paul, I began to panic. He was going after a vampire that could physically hurt me easily. I didn't know how strong a werewolf was, but I only prayed that Paul would make it out alive. But nothing I could think of would calm me down. I worried about him; was he going to be okay? Was I ever to see him again? The more I thought of, the more I panicked. I didn't help him. I didn't help Paul. If I didn't help Paul, would he have been here right now?

_Fatima_, a voice said in my head.

I jumped, causing everyone around me to jump from my initial shock.

My eyes locked onto the face of the voice.

Ishtar just kept on staring at me, with a small smile on his face.

_He is fine._

Knowing I could trust Ishtar, I made my way back into the house with the three of them.

"What was up with that?" Glenn said to me.

"Nothing," I shook him off.

We sat in the living room when I asked, "I don't mean to sound rude, but-"

"You want to know who I am." The brunette asked me.

"Yea, actually."

She smiled, sticking out her hand, "Harmony Mure."

"You're Ms. Mure's daughter?" I said astonished.

"Luckily, I am."

"So who was the woman with the black hair?"

"My mother," Tina said, "Nadia."

"Wow." I said falling back in my seat.

"I've got a question for you, Faith," Harmony asked, leaning forward.

"Yes?"

"Is it true? Is your gift being able to control minds?"

I nodded.

"Show me," she tested.

With a raised eyebrow, my mind compelled her own to move her arms up and down.

"Alright," she said exasperated, "I believe you."

"I thought so," I said with a smile.

She shook her head, "I thought my power was amazing."

"Which is?"

She smiled, suddenly shaking. Well she wasn't shaking, more like vibrating. In seconds, another Harmony popped out of the original Harmony, and another one from the other side. Three Harmonies sat across from me.

I was awestruck.

"The ability to duplicate myself," she said proudly.

"What can you do, Tina?" She said, taunting her.

Tina smiled a small smile, smacking Harmony across the face. Once Tina's hand came into contact with her skin, the two newer Harmonies flew back into the original one.

Glenn burst into laughter.

"If something is changed, I can change it back." She said smiling.

"And you hit me because..."

"Skin contact is mandatory." Tina said, widening her grin.

I liked when Tina smiled; her beauty came through.

After talking with the trio, I had moved out of the living room, going towards the porch where all the adults were. As I approached, the council glanced at me. The men conversed amongst themselves, talking about other things while the two women had set their attention on me. Ishtar was sitting between my mother and Ms. Mure. The redhead had left off of the porch and began walking towards the moon. The white haired woman came towards me.

"Hello Faith," her soft, motherly voice sung to me.

"Hello," I said with a smile.

"With your permission, I'd like to walk with you, dear." She said, holding her hand out.

With only a nod, I accepted her warm and soft hand, following her off the porch.

"Who are you?" My inner child squeaked.

She smiled, "I am Lilliana, Faith."

"Who is everyone else, if that's not as much trouble...?"

Her smirk graced her face, "The other woman belonging to the council is Ryma, along with her husband Iman, the blond. Omari is the short man. Samar is the large graying man, along with his brother Kal."

"So you're a part of the council." I said acknowledging her.

"Only by marriage," she said smiling.

"So you are married to..."

"Guess, my dear." Lilliana said leaning in.

"Or better yet, find out."

Knowing exactly what she said, I entered her mind. It was hard at first, since she must have been centuries old. Finally I got to grasp one memory that has been revisited constantly, just like Tina and her memory of Austin. It was a white wedding, surrounded by green forestry. There were familiar faces, but the wardrobe was very old, around 1620s. Lilliana came down the aisle, walking in a white floor length silk gown, with a large train and a large veil. Her long laced sleeves covered her arms, while her hands held one of the biggest bouquets of white lilies, my favourite flower. Also Lilliana's favourite flower, from the way her link was towards the delicate things. She was at the end of the aisle, encasing her small hand into a strong hand. His face came to me instantly.

My head moved out of the memory.

"You're Ishtar's wife?" I said appalled.

Her eyebrows rose.

"Ishtar mistook your power. You are stronger than you appear, Faith."

"Thank you, Lillian."

"You're welcome." She said with a smile.

Her eyes looked at the night's sky as the clouds rolled in.

"Oh dear, now we can't have a night like this. Don't you agree, Faith?"

"Well, what can you do? It's not like you can control the weather."

"Actually..."

With a hand in the air and a smirk on her face, a white, smoke-like light produced from Lilliana's hands, quickly flying into the clouds. The clouds sparked with white, and began to dissolve almost instantly. Her other hand had thrown sparks of electricity into the air, hitting the stars in the sky. The little orbs of ice grew with such brightness, it was awe-inspiring. The moon had been hit with a surge, glowing with gleam.

"Oh, that is beautiful." I said admiring the sky.

"What you can do is even more beautiful, Faith." She said holding her hands lightly.

"I would have to agree," Ishtar said, placing his position besides his loving wife.

She smiled, leaning into his embrace. I was inspired by them. If they were married for around three hundred and ninety years, and still acted like a bunch of sixteen year olds, still in the honeymoon like bubble they were in, it filled me with confidence. It gave me hope that maybe Paul and I could last long, like my parents.

A thought popped into my head, making me think.

How long have my parents been together?

"Maybe you should ask them, Faith." Ishtar said, squeezing his wife's waist.

"Terry," Lilliana said, smacking his chest, "stay out of the girl's head."

"Sorry Lilly, it just comes natural to me." He said winking.

"Terry?" I said laughing.

Ishtar sighed, "I hate that name."

"I love that name," Lilliana said smiling.

"Ishtar is horrible on the voice," she said walking away.

"Lilliana is even longer, love." Ishtar said as she was getting into the car.

The gray haired man looked at me.

"You're leaving?"

He nodded, "I must head back to Dubai. Business is now piling since I have finally made an appearance."

I held my hand out to him, "It was an honour meeting you, Ishtar."

His strong hand held onto my own, turning it so he could kiss the top of my hand lightly.

"If there was any honour tonight, it was meeting you Fatima."

I smiled.

"I expect you to come visit us next time," he said, strutting with his cane.

"Bye Ishtar."

"Willing to see you soon, Faith." He said, sitting in the car as well.

Feeling my mother's aura come from behind me, I embraced her as she came from behind me and cradled my body. Both of us watched as the two black sedans moved out of the large driveway, following down the hill. Her head rested on my own head, having me feel like a little girl again.

"I am so proud of you, Faith." My mom whispered.

"How?" I said questioning her.

"One of, if not, the most powerful gypsies in the world thinks you are a kind, sweet, respectful gypsy with potential of becoming someone great."

She turned to face me.

"That is something that never happens, baby."

"Thanks Mama."

"You're welcome."

She rubbed my shoulder, "Let's go inside. I think you need to call Paul."

"Why?" I said, "it's not like I don't want to, but why do you want to?"

Mom smiled, "I prefer you not to lie to Paul anymore."

"I can tell him tonight."

Her smirk grew, "When he finds out you're a gypsy, it'll be the best thing ever."

As she was walking back to the house, she called back to me.

"And when he finds out how good gypsies are in bed, he'll never want anything else."

"Mom!"

* * *

_**If you still are confused about which gypsy is which, here is a list of who they are and what their gift is:**_

_Faith (Fatima) Rossdale – _The ability to control the minds of every species (vampires are the only exception due to how powerful their minds are).

_Miriam Rossdale _– Faith's mother – The ability to heal someone (regardless of species).

_Glenn (Ghassan) Staton_ – Faith's best friend – The ability to control time (able to jump from place to place).

_Salima Staton – _Glenn's mother – Ability has not yet been identified.

_Jackie (Jarnitta) Mure _– Faith's teacher/Miriam's best friend – The ability to control one's voice (able to easily detect lies, truths, and manipulate one's reasoning for something, i.e. their 'voice' of opinion).

_Harmony (Hadya) Mure _– Jackie's daughter – The ability to duplicate (able to make copies of herself).

_Tina (Tibah) Gavenger _– Faith's old enemy/acquaintance – The ability to alter someone or something back to its originality, only by physical contact. (if a shirt was red, and it has been changed to blue, she can change it back to red).

_Nadia Gavenger _– Tina's mother – Ability has not yet been identified.

**The Council:**

_Ishtar _– Oldest gypsy alive/Head of the Council – The ability to control the minds of every species (vampires included, due to the power of Ishtar).

_Lilliana _– Ishtar's wife – The ability to control the weather.

_Ryma – _Redhead/other woman on the Council – Ability has not yet been identified.

_Iman_ – Blond/Ryma's husband/member of the Council – Ability has not yet been identified.

_Omari _– Short, stout, blond, black eyes/member of the Council – Ability has not yet been identified.

_Samar _– Peppered black and white hair/member of the Council – The ability to sense when a gypsy uses his/her power.

_Kal _– Samar's younger brother/member of the Council – The ability to find information on everything.

_**Hope everything is clearer for you all.**_

_**Review?**_

_**Xoxo N.**_


End file.
